Vengeance chocolatée
by EcrirePourVivre
Summary: C'était une soirée normale. Enfin, ça aurait pû. Si Willy Wonka n'avait pas eut l'idée faramineuse de se faire enlever...
1. Chapter 1

Vengeance chocolatée

 **Bonjours bonjours ! ceci est la première fanfiction que je met en ligne... j'espère que ça vous plaira ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des commentaires, bon ou mauvais...**

 **Disclaimer:** **les personnages de Charlie et la Chocolaterie ne m'appertiennent, hélas ! pas. Ils sont la propriété des messieurs Tim Burton et Roahl Dahl.**

PROLOGUE

BOUM

Dans une gerbe d'étincelles multicolores et parfumées, la petite table vola en éclat, propulsant les deux personnes qui l'entourait en arrière. Le plus petit d'entre eux resta sur son séant, ébahi, les yeux équarquillés. L'autre éclata de rire, réenfonçant son haut de forme sur ses cheveux.

"Hé ! Il semble que ce n'était pas le bon mélange, hahah !

\- Il semble, en effet... répèta le plus jeune.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, Charlie ! Nous finirons bien par trouver LA bonne recette ! Où est ma canne ? reprit le chapeauté, qui, décidement, ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire. Ah ! La voila !"

Il tendit une main gantée et saisit un long tube rempli de petits W surmonté d'une bulbe noire et blanche. Une canne, en somme. Une canne très coûteuse.

"Je n'en doûte pas, Mr. Wonka... sourit timidement le denommé Charlie."

Mr. Wonka se redressa en époussetant son veston rouge (coûteux aussi), bien vite imité par Charlie.

"Bien bien bien ! Nous allons devoir nous contenter de ça pour aujourd'hui, j'en ai bien peur... tes parents vont t'attendre, Charlie ! Allez, zou !"

L'adulte immature chassa l'enfant mature avec un grand sourire et des gesticulations qui évoquaient plus l'illuminé échappé de l'asile de fou que le chocolatier riche, célèbre et responsable qu'on est en droit d'attendre dans le personnage de Willy Wonka.

"Vous ne venez pas ? demanda Charlie.

\- Non non ! Je vais travailler encore un peu ! répliqua le chocolatier en éclatant d'un nouveau petit rire. Il faut bien que quelqu'un range tout ça !"

Il balaya le reste du plan de travail d'un geste ample du bras, arrachant un petit sourire à Charlie.

"Alors à demain, Mr. Wonka.

\- A demain ! ~ Ne sois pas en retard !"

Willy Wonka fixa Charlie jusqu'à ce qu'il est disparu de son champ de vision. Puis il pivota sur lui même, raffermit sa prise sur sa canne et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur de verre, un sourire béant sur le visage.

Sourire qui ne fit que s'agrandir lorsqu'il repéra son ascenseur juste avant de s'écraser voluptueusement le nez dessus, comme il avait la fâcheuse habitude de le faire.

"Ah ! Tu ne m'as pas eut, cette fois ! se vanta t-il."

Il appuya sur le bouton, sans avoir l'air de se rendre compte que parler à un cube de verre pourrait poser question sur la qualité de sa vie sociale. Ou de sa santé mentale, au choix.

Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un "ding !~". Il entra d'un pas guilleret, appuya sur l'un des boutons qui tapissait les murs et releva d'un doigts le bord de son chapeau.

Il se sentait légèrement coupable d'avoir menti à Charlie, mais n'étant pas homme à se complaire dans les remords, il oublia bien vite ce léger soucis de consciense pour trépigner d'impatience, tripotant sa canne comme un adolescent dans l'attente d'un RDV amoureux. C'est avec un sourire légèrement tremblant qu'il enfila son épais manteau et ses lunettes qui faisaient yeux de mouches, tandis que son ascenseur s'élevait dans le ciel enneigé.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 1

En entrant dans l'Inventing Room, Charlie fut plutôt surpris de ne pas y trouver Willy Wonka. Lui qui y était d'habitude à l'aube ! Le jeune garçon soupira. Il avait dû se coucher à une heure pas possible pour ne pas être à l'heure. Peut être même dormait il quelque part, dans cette salle.

Le jeune garçon se dirigea vers le plan de travail. Son sourire s'évanouit lorsqu'il remarqua que Willy Wonka n'avait vraisemblablement touché à rien de la nuit. légèrement inquiet, il fit le tour de la salle. Pas de chocolatier.

Il soupira.

Aucune raison de paniquer, il était peut être simplement en train de faire sa ronde ou de gérer des problèmes administratifs. peut-être même faisait il la grasse matinée, pour une fois. Prenant son mal en patience, Charlie s'assit sur une sorte de pouf qui sentait la banane. Il esperait que ledit pouf n'était pas en fait un bonbon déguisé. On ne sait jamais, avec Willy Wonka.

La matinée s'écoula très lentement. Les Oompas Loompas allaient et venaient, sans que Charlie n'ose essayer de leurs parler. Non seulement, il ne parlait pas leur langue, mais en plus... ils l'intimidaient un peu.

A midi, le chocolatier n'avait toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez. Je vous laisse imaginer l'état d'inquietude du petit Charlie Bucket. N'y tenant plus, il bondit sur ses pieds et fila vers la maison de ses parents, sans prêter la moindre attention aux regards de jugements des petits ouvriers.

Willy avait, pour ne pas être présent, une excellente excuse qui aurait pû fonctionner dans n'importe quelle situation. Ou presque, le président des Etats-Unis aurait peut-être pu émettre des reserves.

Figurez vous que le chocolatier s'était reveillé dans une pièce sombre et humide qui aurait parfaitement fait l'affaire pour un condamné à mort, avec un mal de crâne de tout les diables et totalement déboussolé. Il était étendu à même le sol (qui n'avait même pas la bonne grâce d'être chauffé), le manteau déchiré (ce qui, compte tenu du prix dudit manteau, aurait fait pleurer un maharadja), sans chapeau (horreur et damnation !) et, malgré tout ses efforts, aucun souvenir des évènement passé sa sortie de l'ascenseur.

Cette scène semblait à vrai dire toute droit sortie d'un filme d'action américain à gros budget, où le héros se fait kidnapper- pardon, héronapper par l'ignoble méchant et où il doit s'échapper avec l'aide miraculeuse de ses amis / alliés / sa petite amie plantureuse, avec, si possible, des scènes de combats avec des voitures qui explose.

Mais Willy n'était ni un héros, ni un adepte du hérosnapping, ses amis se résumaient aux Buckets, ses alliés aux Oompas Loompas et aux écureuils, et sa petite amie plantureuse se révelait être une chimère du même ordre que les politiciens fiables et honnêtes.

Alors, non, cette situation ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors p as du tout.

Il porta la main à sa tempe. Sa tête tambourinait douloureusement. Il retira ses lunettes aux verres teintés qui assombrissaient un peu trop la pièce à son goût.

Quelle heure peut il bien être ?

Il se releva en titubant comme un alcoolique, lui qui n'avait jamais touché à l'alcool. Sauf pour faire des chocolats à la liqueur. Il se rattrapa _in extremis_ au mur, constatant par la même occasion la disparition de sa canne. Pour ne rien arranger, une odeur fétide lui frappa les narines. ALERTE, C'EST UNE AGRESSION OLFATIVES ! Ce parfum, si différent de l'odeur de chocolat dont il avait l'habitude, lui arracha un grondement dégouté.

Il lui fallut bien cinq minutes avant de retrouver un semblant de stabilité. D'une démarche hésitante, il se dirigea vers la porte.

"Hé ! Je ne suis vraiment plus habitué à marcher sans canne. A mon âge ! Il y a de quoi complexer ! s'exclama t-il dans un rire nerveux."

Il tira sur la poignée, s'attendant très logiquement à la trouver fermée. Il fut tellement surpris de la voir s'ouvrir qu'il perdit de nouveau l'équilibre et se retrouva les quatres fers en l'air.

"Ma parole ! La séquestration n'est plus ce qu'elle était !"

Le chocolatier se releva avec difficulté et de non dignité. Il passa timidement la tête par l'embrassure, regarda à droite, à gauche.

Personne.

Tout cela ressemblait à un piège.

"Tant pis ! Qui ne tente rien n'a rien !"

Et c'est d'un pas qui se voulait conquérant qu'il sortit de sa geôle.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 2

"Il n'est toujours pas arrivé, grand père... Tu crois qu'il lui ait arrivé quelque chose ? s'inquiétait Charlie."

Le petit garçon venait de faire une entrée fracassante dans la petite maison dans la prairie (de chocolat), essouflé et paniqué. Tout ça pour trouver deux de ses grands parents endormis, grand mère Georgina qui déclarait qu'elle aimait les carottes, et ses parents absents. A vrai dire, il n'y avait que son grand père Joe de disponible pour s'inquiéter avec lui de la disparition de Willy Wonka. Et encore... "s'inquiéter" est un bien grand mot.

"Mais non, Charlie, le rassura le grand père de sa voix chevrotante. Mr. Wonka doit être quelque part dans la chocolaterie... tu le connais, il aura oublier qu'il t'avait donné rendez vous...

\- mais, grand père... Mr. Wonka n'aurait pas oublier le nouveau bonbon qu'il fabriquait... Ce ne serait pas son genre !"

Le grand père se trouva bien embêté. Si Willy avait effectivement tendance à... comment dire, _oublier_ ceux qui l'entourent, il n'oubliait JAMAIS les nouveaux projets sucrés sur lesquels il travaillait.

"Dans ce cas, je pense que tu devrais demander aux Oompas Loompas de le chercher, non ? proposa t-il. S'ils ne l'ont pas retrouvé d'ici ce soir, c'est que Mr. Wonka n'est plus dans la chocolaterie... après tout, il avait peut-être des courses à faire, tu ne crois pas ?

\- mais, grand père... une course ne dure pas six heures...

\- alors, si nous n'avons pas de nouvelles d'ici demain matin... murmura le grand père, embarassé. Nous préviendrons la police.

\- il peut arriver beaucoup de choses d'ici demain matin ! s'insurgea Charlie.

\- Mais nous ne pouvons pas alerter les forces de l'ordres sans être certain que quelque chose ne vas pas ! Surtout que Mr. Wonka déteste qu'on mette le nez dans ses affaires..."

Peu convaincu, Charlie se força à aquieser. Sans un mot de plus, il partit chercher un Oompas Loompas. En esperant que celui ci comprendrait quand il lui parlerait...

En fait, pour la première fois de sa vie, Willy Wonka aurait ADORER qu'on mette le nez dans ses affaires. En sortant de sa cellule improvisée, il s'était retrouvé dans ce qui était très probablement une cave reconvertie en cachot, si on n'en croyait le nombre de portes semblables à celle qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

 _Un cachot a vec des portes ouvertes, ahah !_ songea t-il avec un sourire plein de dent.

Il resta un instant immobile, tendant l'oreille. Le silence. Les autres cellules devaient être vides. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier au bout de la cave, espérant qu'il s'agissait d'une possible sortie. Mis à part pour ses chocolats, Willy Wonka était quelqu'un de naturellement confiant et naïf. Il s'en fit la réflexion en se trouvant en face d'une porte fermée à double tour en haut des escaliers. Dommage. Bien tenter, Willy. Le chocolatier serra les dents et s'accroupit pour tenter d'observer à travers le trou de la serrure, peinant à rester stable sans sa canne.

Il eut juste le temps d'observer un couloir de marbre plutôt luxueux avant de sentir une main se poser sur son épaule. Avec un piaillement absolument ridicule et un bond digne d'un Marsupilami, il se retourna brusquement, prêt (dans la mesure où Willy Wonka puisse être prêt à quelque chose) à se battre si necessaire. Il se retrouva en face d'une femme qui recula d'un pas, visiblement effaré par la violence de sa réaction. Elle devait avoir dans les trentes ans, peut-être plus. Ses cheveux blonds étaient sales et emmêlés. Un bleu lui barrait la joue droite.

Brusquement gêné, Willy sentit ses joues le chauffer. Il se força à esquiser un de ses sourires un peu étrange.

"Bonjours !~"

La femme le regarda d'un air interloqué. Non, ce type n'est pas bizarre. Noooooon.

"Bon... Bonjours ? hasarda t-elle."

Sa main fut aussitôt prise en otage par la poigne gantéedu chocolatier qui la lui secoua vigoureusement et chaleureusement. Autant dire que ce n'était pas exactement la réaction qu'on attendrait d'un homme visiblement sequestré de force dans une cave...

"Enchanté ! s'exclama cet homme étrange qui sentait la praline. Comment allez vous ? ~"

Question qui pourrait sembler très déplacée et inutile dans ce contexte. La femme détailla cet homme au teint excessivement pâle, dont le luxueux manteau déchiré semblait indiquer une certaine richesse. Et puis elle vit ses yeux violets, qui reflétaient un sentiment qu'elle connaissait bien. La peur. Cet homme avait peur, mais semblait décidé à ne pas le montrer. Elle se força donc à lui répondre.

"Comme quelqu'un qui est enfermé ici depuis plusieurs jours..."

Le sourire de son interlocuteur se crispa imperceptiblement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement.

"Ah ! Vraiment ? Et vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Qui vous y a enfermer ? Est ce que-"

Il se tut. Ses yeux se fixèrent dans le vague. On aurait dit que quelqu'un venait d'appuyer sur le bouton "pause".

 _Est ce qu'il réflechis ?_ songea la femme.

Mais, bien sur, Willy ne refléchissait pas. Non, il avait, ô quel étonnement, un flash back. Cela faisait longtemps !

"Willy ! Tu viens ?"

Le petit garçon releva la tête, souriant comme lui permettait son énorme casque de métal, à la petite fille qui venait de lui parler. Il referma son carnet et se leva d'un bond, sous les yeux bleus amusés de la fillette.

"Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? demanda t-elle, penchant la tête sur le côté, faisant cascader ses cheveux dorés sur ses épaules.

\- j'écrivais, répondit évasivement le jeune Wonka.

\- par ce temps là ? Il n'y a que toi pour rester assis sur des marches à écrire par un temps si beau ! On vas au parc ?"

Il hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Elle attrapa sa main. Les deux enfants partirent en courant vers le parc en riant.

En riant...

Riant...

"Monsieur ?"

Willy cligna des yeux, comme s'éveillant d'un rêve. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

"Veuillez m'excuser, j'avais un flash back..."

La femme le regardait avec inquiétude. Son expression fit rire le chocolatier. Rire qui se coinça sous le regard bleu offusqué de son interlocutrice.

Son sourire s'affaisa tandis qu'il l'observait avec une insistance qui aurait mis n'importe qui mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression de la reconnaître. L'image de la fillette lui revint en mémoire.

Oui, pas de doute.

"Qui êtes vous ? demanda t-il finalement avec un ton sérieux qui tranchait avec sa personnalité habituelle."

 ** _Voila voila ! Un nouveau chapitre, tout beau tout frais ! Qui est donc cette jeune femme ? Que fait elle enfermée dans cette cave ? Et, surtout, à qui appartient cette cave ? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre... n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews sur ce que vous aimeriez voir par la suite, ce qui vous plaît ou vous déplaît... merci à Turrislucidus pour son commentaire !_**

 ** _EcrirePourVivre_**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 3

 **Bonjours bonjours ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, un peu cours, hélas ! C'est que c'est bien plus long à écrire qu'à lire, heheh.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires !**

 **Anga27:** et voici la suite, comme promis ! contente que cette fiction te plaise ;)

 **Yuyreui:** hey ! je suis trop contente que l'auteur d'une de mes fictions préférées lise la mienne ;) quelques unes des réponses seront apportées dans ce nouveau chapitre, qui, comme je l'annonçait, n'avait pas assez de bonne volonté pour daigner être plus long... mais le prochain le sera plus, promis juré !

"Grand père...les Oompas Loompas ne l'ont pas retrouvé... il fait presque nuit maintenant !"

Un silence inhabituel régnait à la table des Buckets. Personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit. Mme. Bucket proposa timidement:

"Il avait peut-être des choses à regler, à l'extérieur...

\- impossible, trancha Charlie, il m'aurait prévenu.

\- Il a vécu longtemps seul, Charlie, ajouta doucement grand mère Joséphine. Il peut très bien avoir oublier.

\- Et puis, renchérit grand père Joe, Willy est un adulte responsable.

\- mensonges, rétorqua grand père Georges. Ce jeune con est aussi irresponsable que Georgina est sénile.

\- papa, soupira Mr. Bucket.

\- j'aime les pralines ! affirma grand mère Georgina avec un grand sourire.

\- on ne peut vraiment rien faire ? implora Charlie.

\- pas ce soir, trésor, soupira Mme. Bucket. Mais demain, nous irons voir la police, c'est promis.

\- sauf si Willy est revenu entre temps, souligna Mr. Bucket."

Charlie baissa la tête. Il savait que Mr. Wonka avait des problèmes. Comment expliquer autrement son absence ? Chaque secondes perdues l'enfonçait peut-être un peu plus dans les ennuis. Willy n'est pas très doué pour les relations sociales... il aurait put mécontenter quelques dizaines de personnes avec une de ses réflexions particulièrement désagrèables.

"Il est temps d'aller te coucher, Charlie, lui rapella gentiment Mme. Bucket."

Le petit garçon hocha vaguement la tête. Après avoir souhaiter bonne nuit à toute sa famille, il monta dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Au mur, les affiches autour de l'univers de la chocolaterie lui rappellait cruellement l'absence de son mentor. Il se blottit sous les couvertures. Il était presque sûr de ne pas bien dormir, cette nuit.

"Qui êtes vous ?"

La jeune femme regarda son interlocuteur avec une expression plus ou moins mitigée. Elle ne savait comment réagir face à la bizarrerie de l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle. Et cette question ne l'aida pas. Elle recula d'un pas, soudain soupçonneuse.

Peut-être était il de mèche avec ceux qui la retenait prisonnière. Il tentait peut-être de lui soutirer des informations.

Oui, c'était sûrement ça.

Même si elle ne savait pas quelles genre d'informations on pourrait bien vouloir lui soutirer.

Apparement, l'homme perçut son mouvement de recul car son sourire réapparut miraculeusement sur ses lèvres.

"Hé ! Je ne vais pas vous manger ! (encore heureux ! J'ose esperer avoir de meilleur goût ! Savez vous que le cannibalisme est désaprouvé dans la plupart des sociétés ? Enfin bref). Commençons sur de bonnes bases, voulez vous ?"

Il lui tendit sa main gantée.

"Je m'appelle Willy Wonka !~"

Ceci dit sur le ton du "et oui c'est moi, vénérez moi, je suis tout puissant".

Elle lui jeta un regard torve. _Lui,_ Willy Wonka ? Certainement pas !

"Vous mentez, cracha t-elle.

\- ah oui ? répliqua le soi disant Willy Wonka, et qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça, mademoiselle Je-Ne-Veux-Pas-Dire-Mon-Nom ?"

Elle resta estomaqué devant la puérilité de l'attaque. Non, décidement, cet homme n'était pas Willy Wonka.

"J'ai connu Willy, lâcha t-elle d'un ton hautain. Vous ne lui ressemblez en rien."

Une lueur s'alluma au fond des yeux violets de son interlocuteurs.

"Ah ! C'est l'absence de casque métallique peut-être ? Ou ma tenue extrèmement plus original que les horribles chaussettes que je portais avant ? Ou le fait que j'ai maintenant plus de quarante ans ? Oui, assurément, il doit y avoir un rapport, dit il d'un air sarcastique."

Elle piqua un fard. Cet homme semblait être bien renseigné.

"Pas seulement physiquement, insista t-elle. Vous n'avez pas du tout le même caractère. Vous êtes plus...

\- étrange ? Extraverti ? Allumé ? Rentre dedans ? proposa fort galamment Willy Wonka."

Elle n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer. La porte s'ouvrit, manquant d'envoyer le chocolatier et son interlocutrice en bas des escaliers.

"Ah ! J'espère que c'est le petit déjeuner, j'ai une faim de loup ! lança Willy d'une voix blanche qui contrastait avec l'air bravache qu'il se composait."

Il glapit en se retrouvant face au trou noir d'un fusil de chasse.

La femme poussa un cri et voulut redescendre les escaliers. La personne qui tenait le fusil la poussa avec un sourire mauvais.

Elle sentit son pied rater une marche. Son corps bascula en avant. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier...

Et son bras fut retenu par le faux chocolatier.

"Hé ! Vous savez que c'est dangereux de pousser les gens dans les escaliers ? pesta Willy."

L'homme qui tenait le fusil se contenta d'un sourire carnassier qui le fit frissoner. La femme se redressa, tremblante, le coeur battant. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Willy d'un geste brusque.

"Miss Salt désire vous voir, déclara l'homme d'une voix étrangement aiguë.

\- Salt ? tiqua Willy.

\- c'est cela."

Sans avertissement, l'homme saisit le bras du chocolatier et le propulsa hors de la cave.

"Quand à vous, mademoiselle, continua le sinistre personnage en la reluquant d'un air lubrique, je reviens à l'instant."

Elle blêmit. L'homme referma la porte et pointa son fusil dans le dos de Willy Wonka, qui, bizarrement, se sentait moins d'humeur à fanfaronner.

 _Par tout les saints chapeaux,_ se lamenta t-il. _Dans quoi me suis-je fourré ?_


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 4

Bonjours tout le monde ! Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre, qui apportera un début de réponse sur la situation... je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui me lisent, même sans laisser de reviews...

 **Turrislucidus:** salut salut ! merci de ton commentaire, et de tes efforts pour parler français... un début de réponse à la question de Squirella va être fournie dans ce chapitre !

 **SpicySpace:** hey hey ! bienvenue en ces lieux ! ne roule pas trop sur cette fiction, tu vas la froisser... ;)

Willy se laissa guider le long du couloir. Tout ici était de marbre. Marbre blanc, marbre rose, marbre vert. _Bah,_ songeait il, _au moins, ça fond moins vite que des murs tout en chocolat._

Il y avait quelques tableaux accrochés aux murs. Le chocolatier pinça les lèvres en reconnaissant cette petite peste de Veruca et ses parents. Au moins, il n'y avait plus de doute sur l'identité de ses ravisseurs.

Car il s'agit bien d'un enlèvement, pas vrai ?

Mal à l'aise, il se tourna à demi vers l'homme qui le suivait. Celui-ci devait avoir la cinquantaine. Il avait un profil sec et un nez désagréablement pointu. Son visage était marqué de rides profondes qui lui donnait un parfait air de gangster.

Ou alors, c'était le fusil qui en était la cause.

Il ressemblait à un vautour (cliché !).

"Vous n'êtes pas très bavard, dites, tenta Willy."

Il recut pour toute réponse un coup de crosse dans les côtes. Il bondit sur le côté avec un glapissement tout sauf glorieux.

"Avancez, se contenta d'ordonner Monsieur Vautour d'un air laconique."

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et pressa drastiquement le pas.

Paniquée, la jeune femme avait redescendu les escaliers. Il lui fallait une cachette. Avant que ce domestique ne revienne. Elle était là depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il mettrait sa menace à exécution.

Menace à peine voilée, certes. Mais menace quand même.

Son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime tandis qu'elle ouvrait au hasard les portes des cellules.

Pas le moindre renfoncement, nul part.

Elle poussa un gémissement de détresse.

Combien faudrait il de temps au domestique pour emmener le soi-disant Willy Wonka au bureau des Salt ? Dix minutes, au maximum. Elle y était aller assez de fois comme cela.

Elle frissona. Se rememora la première fois qu'elle s'était trouvée en face de la petite fille, Veruca, si mignonne avec ses boucles brunes et ses yeux bleus.

Un petit démon sous un visage d'ange.

 ** _"Excusez moi, madame, je suis perdue..."_**

 ** _Elle se retourna, pour se retrouver face à une adorable fillette. La pauvre semblait au bord des larmes._**

 ** _Elle s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur._**

 ** _"Où sont tes parents ?_**

 ** _\- à la maison... ils m'ont envoyer faire une course, et maintenant, je suis perdue, expliqua la petite avec une voix larmoyante._**

 ** _\- tu connais leur adresse ? demanda t-elle d'une voix douce."_**

 ** _La petite avait hoché la tête. Et elles étaient parties toutes deux vers l'adresse indiquée._**

Elle secoua la tête. Jamais elle n'aurait pu penser que cette enfant aurait pu la jeter ainsi dans un guet apens. Mais en plus, en plus ! Comment aurait elle pu croire que cette enfant en était l'instiguatrice ?

Tout ça pour une vengeance, elle l'avait bien vite compris. Si la petite l'avait fait enfermer ici, c'était pour se venger, elle et trois autres enfants.

Et, vraisemblablement, se venger de Willy Wonka.

Elle secoua la tête, agacée. Elle ne savait pas ce que Willy avait pû leurs faire, mais visiblement, ils ne lui avaient pas pardonné.

Cher lecteur, je vois que tu demandes comment cela se peut qu'elle ne sâche pas, étant donné que TOUT les journaux en ont parler pendant des heures.

Et bien, héhéh ! Tu le sauras plus tard, t'as qu'à lire la suite.

Ses pensées s'interrompèrent à l'instant même où elle vit son salut. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais c'était déjà ça. Sans un bruit, le plus rapidement possible, elle se glissa dans une des caisses qui remplissaient la cellule du fond.

Elle se tortilla sur elle même, tentant de trouver une position plus ou moins confortables au milieu de ce qui semblait être des débris de noix.

Son coeur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle entendit la lourde porte de la cave s'ouvrir, des pas descendre les escaliers. Elle s'immobilisa, ignorant la douleur que lui causait les coquilles qui s'enfonçaient dans sa chair.

Veruca ramena ses jambes sous elle, se mettant bien à l'aise dans le fauteuil. A côté d'elle, les trois autres observaient un silence total, s'entre regardant entre temps en chien de faïence.

Une petite moue lui échappa. Ils devraient être en train de jubiler. Après tout, leurs vengeances allaient enfin être éxaucée. Mais en réalité, ils ne ressentaient qu'un profond sentiment de gêne. Vouloir se venger est une chose; mettre ce désir à éxecution en est une autre.

Fermant les yeux, elle se força à justifier leurs actes.

A la sortie de la chocolaterie, ça n'avait été facile pour personne. Chacun des quatres enfants avaient eut leurs lots d'humiliations ou de traumatismes.

 ** _Violet se recroquevilla sur son banc. Elle s'efforça d'ignorer les garçons qui la pointaient du doigt, comme on pointrait un monstre. Elle observa ses mains._**

 ** _Bleues._**

 ** _Un monstre, en effet._**

 ** _Un sanglot lui monta à la gorge. Elle qui était si populaire autrefois, la voilà sur le banc des pariats de la société._**

 ** _"Comment va la Schtroumphette ? ricana celui qui avait été autrefois son meilleur ami."_**

 ** _Elle se releva d'un bond et s'enfuit sans demander son reste, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues bleues. Même sa mère semblait avoir honte d'elle._**

 ** _Honte de sa propre fille._**

 ** _Tout ça à cause de ce stupide concours. Tout ça à cause de Willy Wonka._**

Veruca jeta un regard timide vers Violet. Celle-ci restait stoïque. Elle avait étalé une importante couche de fond de teint sur son visage d'enfant, sans parvenir à camoufler totalement sa couleur de peau.

La couleur de peau à toujours été un sujet de discorde entre les gens. Les minorités ont toujours été refoulées, rabaissées. Alors, une petite fille à la peau _bleue..._

Seulement, Violet avait beaucoup de ressources. En plus de ses bases de karaté, elle s'était trouver dotée d'une extraordinaire souplesse, ce qui lui avait ouvert des horizons nouveaux.

Quoi de plus facile, en effet, de se faufiler de nuit dans un bâtiment lorsque votre capacité à vous contorsionner dans tout les sens aurait fait pâlir d'envie Elastique Man ?

En plus, le bleu se fond bien, dans la nuit. Mieux que le blanc.

Le regard de Veruca glissa vers Augustus.

 ** _Il se noyait. Il le sentait. Le liquide entrait dans sa bouche, dans son nez, l'empêchant de respirer. Il ne savait plus comment sortir. L'eau l'entourait. Partout. Tout autour._**

 ** _Mais était-ce seulement de l'eau ?_**

 ** _Il se revoyait, de retour à la chocolaterie, noyé dans des litres et des litres de chocolat._**

 ** _Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier. Mauvaise idée. L'eau s'engouffra dans sa gorge._**

 ** _Voila, ça y est, c'était fini, il allait mourir._**

 ** _Il ne sentit pas le bras de son père le tirer de sa baignoire. Il refit surface. Interloqué._**

 ** _Il croisa le regard navré de son père._**

 ** _Il n'y pouvait rien. Cette sensation de noyade ne le quittait plus._**

 ** _Tout ça à cause de Willy Wonka._**

Le pauvre Augustus avait, suite à ses mésaventures, dévelopé une forte phobie des grandes surfaces liquides et des conduits étroits. Difficilement blâmable de la part d'un petit garçon qui avait fini coincé dans un tuyau après avoir faillit se noyer tandis que des Oompas Loompas lui promettaient de finir sa vie sous forme de délice Wonka à la fraise enrobé de chocolat.

Traumatisme qui ne l'avait pas fait ralentir sur le chocolat, loin de là. Disons qu'il avait développé à la place un côté bourrin. Si Violet était la souplesse et la finesse, il était le tank allemand bourré de Kartofeln.

Elle se tourna finalement vers Mike.

 ** _"Mike, il faut manger."_**

 ** _Le grand garçon grommela. Si sa maigreur était moins effrayante qu'à la sortie de la chocolaterie, elle n'en restait pas moins alarmante. Le garçon devait peser quarantes cinq kilos pour deux mètres de tailles. Il jeta un regard méprisant à ses parents._**

 ** _C'était des idiots, rien que des idiots._**

 ** _"Je peux pas, je dois finir d'installer ce programme, grommela t-il d'une voix fortement agacée."_**

 ** _Il haïssait ses parents. Il haïssait les médecins qui s'inquiétait sur son poids. Il haïssait les vieilles dames gâteuses qui le regardaient avec pitié dans la rue. Mais, par dessus tout, il haïssait Willy Wonka, qui l'avait projeté dans cet enfer._**

 ** _Willy Wonka, le plus grand imbécile qu'il n'est jamais rencontré._**

 ** _Ses parents s'entre regardèrent, découragés. Ils ne savaient plus quoi faire de leurs fils._**

A vrai dire, Mike n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Si ce n'est qu'il focalisait sa haine envers le monde sur la personne du chocolatier. Mais malgré ses dehors méprisants, cette intelligence dévastatrice et cette violence mal contenue, il restait un enfant. Un enfant qui à peur de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais qui le faisait quand même.

Mike était le cerveau du groupe. C'est lui qui avait peaufiné les détails de leurs plan. Un plan brillant, dans sa noirceur.

Veruca fixa la porte. Elle aussi, elle avait souffert.

 _ **Les flammes de l'incinérateur lui léchaient la peau. Elle se sentait brûler. Brûler vive. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour hurler. Seul le rire moqueur de Willy Wonka se fit entendre, tandis qu'il la regardait mourir, une lueur inquiétante au fond des yeux.**_

 _ **Elle se réveilla en sursaut.**_

 _ **"DADDY !"**_

 _ **Avec force de grognements, son père fit irruption dans sa chambre.**_

 _ **"Qu'est ce qu'il y a, ma puce ?**_

 _ **\- Daddy, sanglota t-elle, j'ai fait un cauchemar.**_

 _ **\- voyons, ma chérie, soupira son père. Ce n'est pas si grave.**_

 _ **\- Mais c'est toujours le même !"**_

 _ **Le visage de son père se ferma.**_

 _ **"Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser passer cette barrière, lâcha t-il. Je n'arrive pas à croire que cet homme t'est laissé faire."**_

 _ **Elle fut un instant effrayée par la lueur qui passa dans les yeux de son père.**_

 _ **"Non, continua t-il, je ne peux pas laisser passer ça."**_

 _ **Il avait l'air décidé.**_

 _ **"Daddy, je veux savoir de quoi tu parles, réclama Veruca d'une voix inquiète.**_

 _ **\- On ne réclame pas !"**_

Elle frissona. Elle ne s'était jamais habituée à ce que ses parents lui disent non. Mais elle ne se serait jamais doutée que son père nourrissait une haine bien plus féroce envers Willy Wonka qu'elle même. C'était lui qui les avaient poussés à se venger. Ils n'auraient jamas eut le culot, autrement...

ILs se tendirent tout les quatres en entendant des bruits de pas approcher.

"Oui oui, j'avance, vous voyez bien ! Faites attention avec ce truc, c'est dangereux, surtout du côté ou il y a un trou ! Hé, pas besoin de bousculer non plus ! Vous êtes vraiment pas aimable. Un problème dans votre enfance peut être ? Non ? Vous savez, ça use moins de muscles de sourire que de faire une tête pareille.

\- mais faîtes le taire..."

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer un Willy Wonka plutôt inquiet et un domestique qui se contrôlait visiblement pour ne pas appuyer sur la détente.

Le regard du chocolatier s'arrêta sur les quatres enfants.

"Wouah, lâcha t-il. Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour me mettre dans des ennuis pareil !~"


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 5

Et voila un nouveau chapitre ! Je vous préviens, ceci est un flash back, permettant de mieux comprendre l'histoire... non, parce que, il n'y a tout de même pas que Willy pour nous faire profiter du passé ! Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement yuyreui pour son commentaire, qui m'a vraiment fait très plaisir ! (je tiens également à préciser que le dieu des KartoFFeln m'a banni à tout jamais du culte de la pomme de terre x) ). Ca fait vraiment plaisir de voir que sa fanfiction est autant appréciée ! merci !

"Voyons, ma petite Veruca... je croyais que tu voulais te venger de Mr. Wonka.

\- but, Daddy... c'est un peu trop... se plaignit la petite fille.

\- il le mérite, ma puce. N'oublie pas qu'il a faillit nous tuer, tout les deux !"

Elle trembla un peu.

"De toute façon, j'ai pris contact avec les autres parents. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à venir."

Elle leva les yeux. Elle avait parfaitement compris que les autres parents étaient ceux qui avaient visités la chocolaterie avec elle.

Elle ne les aimait pas beaucoup. Comme elle n'aimait pas beaucoup leurs rejetons. Cette insupportable Violet, qui se croyait si supérieur aux autres. Cet énorme Augustus qui mangeait plus qu'un régiment réunis et plus mal qu'une armée de cochons. Cet horrible Mike qui passait son temps à rabaisser tout le monde avec sa prétendue science.

Elle se demandait si Charlie était invité aussi. Elle en doutait. Ce gamin gentil à en vomir n'avait aucune raison d'en vouloir à Willy Wonka, lui.

Le plan que venait de lui expliquer son père l'avait plutôt effarée. Mais il était bon. S'il ne voulait pas faire de mal physiquement au chocolatier -il n'était pas un monstre, tout de même- il avait trouvé un excellent moyen de causer sa perte.

Le domestique Georges toussa pour attirer l'attention.

"Mesdames Beauregarde sont arrivées."

Veruca soupira. Elle ne tenait pas spécialement à revoir Violet.

"Faites les entrer, intima Mr. Salt."

Le domestique s'inclina. Mme. Beauregarde entra dans la salle, regardant autour d'elle avec des yeux ronds, traînant par la main une Violet plus maquillée qu'une chanteuse d'opéra. Celle-ci n'avait plus rien de la gamine prétentieuse qu'elle avait connue. Elle gardait la tête basse, les yeux fixés dans le vague.

Sa mère adressa un sourire horriblement charmeur au père de Veruca. La fillette sentit une boule lui nouer l'estomac. Elle n'aimait pas le regard que lançait son père à l'ancienne majorette, ni sa façon de s'empresser de lui donner une chaise. Elle savait bien ce qu'il se passait, à la maison. Elle entendait ses parents se disputer presque toutes les nuits. Se disputer à propos d'elle, entre autre. Elle ne supportait pas de voir son père si aimable avec une autre femme que sa mère.

Et manifestement, cela ne plaisait pas à Violet non plus. Ses yeux bleus foudroyaient sa mère.

Veruca lui proposa timidement de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Violet hocha la tête et prit place. Un silence s'installa entre les deux fillettes, tandis que leurs parents discutaient avec insouciances.

Elles savaient pourquoi elles étaient là. Cela leurs faisait trop peur pour qu'elles osent faire comme si de rien n'était.

Georges annonça finalement l'arrivé de Mike. Le garçon entra, seul. Il ressemblait à un squelette humain, grand et maigre. Veruca sentit Violet trembler à côté d'elle.

"Votre père n'est pas avec vous, jeune homme ? questionna Mr. Salt en haussant un sourcil.

\- Il ne voulait pas venir, cracha Mike avec agressivité."

Mr. Salt préfèra jouer la carte du silence et retourna à sa conversation avec la délicieuse Mme. Beauregarde, qui s'était apparement découvert une passion pour les hommes d'âge mûr. Et au porte feuille bien rempli.

Mike se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, sortit un ordinateur, et sans un regard au deux filles, se mit à taper à une vitesse allucinante.

"Mme. Gloops et son fils, monsieur."

Le domestique s'effaça pour laisser entré la grosse dame joufflue et son fils tout aussi jouflu, mais nettement plus musclé.

Augustus leurs adressa un timide sourire.

"Guten Tag, Feruca, dit il avec un accent marqué. Guten Tag, Fiolet. Guten Tag, Mike."

Veruca se contenta de lui marmonner un semblant de bonjours. Violet aquiesa sans mot dire. Mike lui colla un vent magistral.

La grosse dame prit place à côté de Mme. Beauregarde, qui ne put réprimer une grimace de dégoût.

Augustus s'assit au bout du canapé, et Veruca eut la nette impression de le sentir se pencher.

Son père se racla théâtralement la gorge.

"Bon. Maintenant que vous êtes tous présent, je pense que nous pouvons passer aux choses sérieuses."

Il jeta un regard à Mike. S'il esperait que le garçon lève les yeux, il fut déçu. Après un certain temps de silence, il se décida à reprendre, vexé.

"Vous êtes tous d'accord que nous ne pouvons pas laisser ce Mr. Wonka s'en tirer à si bon compte."

Mme. Gloops hocha vivement la tête, faisant trembler le gras de son menton.

"Il a rendut ma fille bleue ! se lamenta Mme. Beauregarde."

Violet baissa la tête. Que les autres la rejette avait été dur, mais que sa propre mère ne puisse pas la regarder sans ce mélange de dégoût et de honte lui faisait chaque jour un peu plus mal. Elle avait tant fait pour que sa mère soit fière d'elle...

Aucun des quatres enfants ne pipa mots, si ce n'est Mike qui gromella un truc inintelligible, sans lever les yeux de son ordinateur.

"Et c'est pour cela, reprit toujours aussi théâtralement Mr. Salt, que j'ai élaboré un plan.

\- Lequel ? couina Mme. Beauregarde qui ressemblait actuellement à une fangirl en émoi."

Son père s'humecta les lèvres, et, lentement, commença à exposer sa "brillante" idée.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 6

Et voila, un nouveau chapitre ! Désolé pour Turrislucidus, mais le plan ne sera pas "explicité" (ce mot n'est pas français, sorry) dans ce chapitre... parce que je suis cruelle et que j'aime tenir mes pauvres lecteurs en haleine. Je vous préviens toutefois que je me suis lâchée au debut de ce chapitre. Ne croyez surtout pas que j'ai fumé la moquette, voir pire. Ce serait injuste et infondé ;)

 **Turrislucidus:** Violet est, en fait, une petite apprentie cambrioleuse :P bien sûr, elle n'est pas du genre Arsène Lupin ou autre du même genre, mais disons qu'elle aime bien fouiner chez les gens... Quand a Mr. Salt, eh bien, il faut un méchant très méchant dans toutes les histoires, et je ne l'aime pas vraiment... je pense que le fait qu'il se soit fait jeter dans un incinérateur avec sa petite fille adorée avait de quoi lui rester en travers de la gorge ! Donc... bah voilà, The Vilain.

BONNE LECTURE !

Pour la cinquantième fois, Charlie se retourna dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts. Les ronflements qui montaient de l'étage de dessous lui signala que ses parents et grands parents avaient eut moins de difficultés à s'endormir.

Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, des scènes plus diverses et violentes les une que les autres profilaient derrière ses paupières. Des tas d'hypothèse loufoque sur ce qui était arrivé à Willy Wonka. Car il lui était bien arrivé quelque chose, non ?

PETITE LISTE DES PIRES HYPOTHESES DE CHARLIE (pour vous récompenser d'avoir lu jusqu'à là, et AUSSI pour faire traîner l'action parce que l'auteur est diabolique):

\- il était parti se promener sur le Mont Caramel et avait fait une chute libre, attérissant dans une congère de sucre glace. Non sans laisser une trace en forme de lui comme dans les cartoons.

\- les écureuils sont devenus fous et l'ont jeté lui aussi dans l'incinérateur après avoir toqué sur son haut de forme pour voire s'il était pourri ou non.

\- il s'était fait télévisé pour vérifier s'il n'y avait vraiment pas d'autre sens. Mais, hélas; la télévision, ce n'est vraiment pas le téléphone.

\- il avait voulu vérifier le bon fonctionnement des barils où on brasse le chocolat. Il s'était bien évidemment trop penché, il était tombé, s'était fait malencontrueusement décapité par une des pales et se vendait actuellement sous forme de Délice Wonka guimauve caramel. Qui n'auront jamais été aussi Wonka.

\- il jouait à cache cache et était en train de gagner brillament.

\- il avait gouté un touffitouffe, était devenu une serpillère et servait actuellement à laver le sol.

\- il a eut une panne d'ascenseur de verre à plusieurs kilomètres au dessus du sol et gisait actuellement au fond de l'océan avec des poissons qui voyait pour la première fois un humain en bocal.

\- il s 'était fait kidnapper par un groupe de fangirls absolument déchaînées et était actuellement en train d'essayer d'échapper à ces filles hystériques dont l'une d'elles ressemblait étrangement à un homme.

\- il avait accidentellement matérialisé un portail entre deux dimensions et était tombé dedans. Il est actuellement en train d'essayer de lui parler, mais il n'entendait rien, vu qu'il n'était pas dans la même dimension.

\- il était victime de la malédiction suprême et était tombé amoureux. Il était actuellement en train de tenter de charmer la jeune femme en questions en se ridiculisant bien, étant donné ses piètres talents dans les relations humaines. Oh, non, cette hypothèse est horriblement cruelle.

Il se releva. Aucune de ces hypothèses ne le satisfaisait. Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi, à dormir comme un bienheureux. En admettant qu'un bienheureux puisse dormir en élaborant de tels scénarios.

Sans un bruit, il enfila ses chaussures et son manteau. Puisque personne ne pouvait faire quelque chose pour son mentor, il irait le chercher lui même.

Il descendit le plus silencieusement possible les marches brinquebalantes qui menaient à sa chambre. Ses grands parents dormaient tous. Ses parents étaient allongés sur le canapé, les yeux clos. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et sortit sur la pointe des pieds. Le vacarme de la cascade de chocolat couvrit le bruit de la fermeture de la porte. Avec le temps, il ne faisait plus attention au bruit assourdissant qu'elle faisait. Il se dirigea vers le petit pont, intimidé malgré lui. Le décor, si fantastique en pleine lumière, était angoissant dans ce noir quasi complet. Les sucrières qui déversaient leurs contenus sur sa maison ne ressemblaient plus qu'à deux formes menaçantes. Les arbres bonbons tordus semblaient tout droit sortis d'un film de Tim Burton. L'herbe en smucre, légèrement phosphorescente, jetaient des lueurs étranges sur les buissons et les mottes de chocoterre. Il accélera le pas.

Espérons que Willy ne se soit pas trop enlisé dans les ennuis. Pour une fois.

ooooOooooOoooo

Elle retenait son souffle. Les pas étaient arrivés en bas de l'escalier. A l'autre bout du couloir. La personne ouvrait les portes, entraient dans les cellules. Il la cherchait.

Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus, grimaçant lorsque les coquilles de noix émirent un craquement. Elle s'immobilisa de nouveau, le dos douloureux, la circulation des jambes coupées.

Elle tendit desespèrement l'oreille. Elle n'entendait plus les pas du domestique. Certainement tendait il aussi l'oreille. Son coeur manqua un battement lorsque la voix du domestique, aussi agréable à ses oreilles qu'une craie sur une ardoise, s'éleva dans l'air.

" Où es tu, petite ? Sors de ta cachette... je te trouverais de toutes façons."

 _C'est ça,_ pensa t-elle. _Comptes la dessus et boit de l'eau, espèce de pervers._

"Sois raisonnable, petite. Je te ferais moins mal si tu te montres coopérative."

Il peut toujours se brosser. Une armée de souris, d'araignées et de serpents ne la ferait pas sortir.

Quoique...

Tout dépend du nombre d'araignée.

L'homme venait de reprendre son manège.

Ouvrir les portes. Regarder à l'intérieur. Refermer la porte. Passer à la cellule suivante.

Plus les portes se succédaient, plus les gestes se faisaient violents et fébriles.

"SORS DE TA CACHETTE !"

La voix lui sembla horriblement proche, avec des intonations qui ne lui laissait aucun doute sur la détermination de l'homme. Elle retint un cri.

L'homme se mit à pester sur le nombre déraisonnable de cellule qu'il y avait ici. Il aurait pû, selon lui, rivaliser avec Alcatraz.

"Petite, reprit la voix d'un ton doucereux. C'est ta dernière chance de sortir, et après je vais vraiment m'enerver."

Une larme perla sur sa joue.

 _Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir, mon grand,_ songea t-elle pour essayer de tromper sa peur.

Mais la Peur n'est pas de celle qui se laisse facilement abusée par les ruses de l'esprit.

Elle entendit, comme dans un rêve, la porte de sa propre cellule s'ouvrir.

"C'est trop tard, maintenant, dit l'homme d'une voix doucereuse."

Sans se presser, l'homme se dirigea vers les cartons. Saisit le premier. Le vida.

 _Mon Dieu,_ gémit elle.

Elle se ramassa sur elle même. Elle se défendrait du mieux qu'elle le pourrait.

L'homme était tout prêt maintenant. Il lui semblait que son coeur n'avait jamais battu si fort. Et les mains caleuses se saisir de son carton, tentèrent de le soulever. N'y arrivèrent pas.

Il faut dire qu'une jeune femme pèse plus lourd que des coquilles de noix.

"Je t'ai trouvée, triompha l'homme."

ooooOooooOoooo

"C'est très sympathique, ici~ un peu trop blanc peut-être. Je tiens d'ailleurs à signaler que l'odeur des sous sols et véritablement répugnante. Votre domestique ne doit pas nettoyer souvent."

Veruca regardait le chocolatier, bouche bée devant son culot.

"Je vous rappelle, le tança t-elle d'une voix moins ferme qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, que vous êtes notre prisonnier.

\- Oui, oui ! confirma Willy en hochant la tête. Je ne l'avais pas oublier, petite fille.

\- ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! protesta t-elle."

Willy Wonka se contenta donc de la regarder avec un sourire plein de dents blanches.

Ce type doit utiliser tout une usine Colgate pour avoir des dents pareilles.

"Je vous déconseille de faire le malin, grinça Mike. Êtes vous assez idiot pour ne pas comprendre que vous n'avez pas une position de force ?"

Willy parut aussitôt agacé. Ce gamin l'horripilait par sa simple présence. Il jugea cependant préférable de ne rien dire. La satisfaction visible sur le visage de l'enfant lui fit grincer des dents.

"Vous vous demandez sûrement ce que vous faites ici, tenta Veruca en tentant de prendre un air supérieur."

Willy leva les yeux et la regarda comme si elle était une bête très bizarre.

Et il se mit à rire. Oh, pas un grand éclat de rire. Plutôt un petit rire forcé, du style "hahah... ha... hahah".

"Hé ! Je crois bien que j'en ai une petite idée, tout de même !

\- nous foulons nous fenger, revendiqua Augustus.

\- Mais vous venger de quoi ? s'exclama Willy entre deux rires."

Les enfants le regardèrent d'un air interloqué.

"Mais de ce que vous nous avez fait ! jeta Violet, les yeux exorbités.

\- Ce que je vous ai fait ? répéta t-il en riant franchement."

Le rire du chocolatier se coinça dans sa gorge lorsque Augustus se leva de son fauteuil en faisant craquer ses jointures. Il eut un mouvement de recul qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

"Okay, reprit il avec tout le serieux dont il était capable. On pourrait régler ça calmement, non ?"

Mike ricana.

"Je ne crois pas, non.

\- Pourquoi ? couina Willy.

\- Ne faites pas l'innocent, cracha Violet. Vous avez essayer de nous tuer."

Willy eut l'air perdu.

"Qui ça, moi ? Wohaw, lâcha t-il. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on m'accuserait de ça un jour ! C'est plutôt amusant, en fait."

Il comprit très vite (mais un peu tard, hélas) que ce n'était pas vraiment la chose à dire.

Augustus s'approcha de lui comme un taureau qui ne demandait qu'à charger. Le chocolatier se précipita à l'autre bout de la pièce.

"Voyons petit garçon ! Il ne faut pas s'énerver comme ça !"

Inutile d'être devin pour sentir à quel point il avait peur. Déjà pâle au naturel, il était à présent livide.

"Du calme, Augustus, s'affola Veruca qui ne tenait pas à ce que l'Allemand fracasse le crâne du chocolatier entre ses énormes bras.

\- oui ! Du calme ! renchérit le pauvre Willy Wonka qui tremblait comme une feuille.

\- comment pouvez vous agir comme ça ? s'indigna Violet. Nos vies ont été ruinées par votre faute.

\- c'est pas vrai, protesta Willy sur le ton d'un enfant mécontent.

\- si, c'est vrai ! s'insurgea Veruca.

\- non !

\- si !

\- non !

\- je vous dis que si !

\- et moi je te dis que non, petite fille !

\- fous afez tenter de me noyer ! gronda Augustus qui peinait à se contrôler.

\- c'est faux, couina le chocolatier, tu es tombé tout seul, je t'avais dit de ne pas toucher à mon chocolat (pollueur !). C'est de ta faute, tu ne m'as pas écouter !

\- vous saviez qu'il ne savait pas nager ! Vous auriez dû faire quelque chose ! l'accusa Veruca.

\- et quoi ? Sauter ? Je n'aurais jamais pû le ramener, gros comme il est.

\- je ne suis pas gros ! hurla Augustus.

\- Hé ! On dirait Obélix ! dit Willy d'un air ravi."

On se demande qui sont réellement les enfants.

"Et puis, reprit plus sérieusement le chocolatier, il y avait d'autres adultes, rien ne les empêchaient de faire quelque chose, eux aussi.

\- Ce n'est pas tout, rappella Violet. Vous aviez l'air ravi de voir le tuyau.

\- Voyons, petite fille. Il était évident que ce petit garçon ne savait pas nager, et que personne ne tenait à l'aider. Je savais bien que le tuyau allait le mettre à l'abri. Mais j'avoue ne pas avoir prévu qu'il reste coincé, héhéh !

\- les Oompas Loompas savaient se qui allait se passer, objecta Mike.

\- pour ton information, petit garçon, expliqua Willy avec un air franchement agacé, j'ai déjà expliquer plusieurs fois que l'im-pro-vi-sa-tion est un jeu d'enfant.

\- n'importe quoi, grogna le garçon squelettique, c'est impossible qu'ils puissent improviser à plusieurs.

\- aussi impossible que le chocolat télévisé, petit garçon ? se moqua le chocolatier, clouant avec énormément de satisfaction le bec à Mike.

\- et pour Violet ? demanda Veruca sans se demonter.

\- ah ! Je lui ai dit de recracher, il me semble. Trois fois. Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si sa mère lui ordonnait de continuer ! Je hais le chewing gum, soupira Willy, c'est dégoûtant.

\- ce n'était pas une raison pour m'envoyer au pressoir, murmura Violet, pour me "presser comme un point noir".

\- Tu as entendu ? interrogea Willy d'un air navré. C'était la seule solution, sauf si tu préférais rester une grosse myrtille, héhéh !

\- ce n'est pas drôle, rétorqua Veruca.

\- ce n'est pas ce que tu semblait croire, avant, répliqua Willy."

Il fit une petite moue enfantine et reprit, un beau sourire aux lèvres, singeant la voix de la petite fille:

"Est ce que Violet va rester une grosse myrtille ?"

Veruca rougit et détourna les yeux.

"Vous avez laisser Veruca tomber dans l'incinérateur, le jour ou il était normalement allumé, dit Mike d'un ton neutre.

\- je suis chocolatier, rappela Willy. Cette chocolaterie m'appartient, d'ak ? Je savais bien qu'il était en panne depuis trois semaines, tout de même.

\- mais alors, pourquoi mettre trois plombs à trouver vos clés ? s'énerva Mike.

\- j'avoue que je tenais à donner une bonne leçon à ce Mr. Salt ! On ne gâte pas une enfant comme ça, ça ne rime à rien ! se justifia le chocolatier comme un enfant chercherait à justifier le pourquoi du comment il avait casser la jolie lampe de mémé Gertrude.

\- et qu'à dit l'Oompas-Loompas ? insista Mike.

\- qu'ils avaient sortis Augustus du barils ! Tout simplement !"

Les enfants ne savaient plus tellement quoi rajouter. Mike ne posa pas de question sur son propre cas; il lui apparaissait soudainement que le chocolatier n'y était pas pour grand chose.

Il avait essayé de le retenir, après tout.

Mike avait juste voulut le provoquer, lui démontrer par a+b qu'il avait tort.

A vrai dire, la seule chose qui faisait qu'il lui en voulait, c'était ce ton horriblement triomphant du "tu vois, j'ai raison, tu es un imbécile de marmonneur et je suis un génie !" qu'il lui avait adressé à sa sortie de la télévision.

Leurs désirs de vengeance sembla soudain bien futile aux quatres enfants. Willy Wonka reprenait un peu de couleur, sentant que l'ambiance avait changé. Peut être allaient ils le laisser partir tranquillement, maintenant.

Et puis, le bruit d'applaudissement se fit entendre, dans son dos.

"Bien joué, vraiment, disait la voix suave de Mr. Salt.

\- On y aurait presque crut, railla Mme. Beauregarde.

\- ja, approuva Mme. Gloops."

Le chocolatier fit volt-face. Le regard des trois adultes acheva de détruire ses espoirs. Il était évident que si les quatres enfants le détestaient, ceux là, eux, le haïssaient.

 _Doux chocolat blanc,_ se lamenta intérieurement Willy. _Et dire que je me croyais tiré d'affaire..._


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE 7

Voila enfin un nouveau chapitre... Je présente toutes mes excuses pour ce retard, mais bon, ca ne fait qu'une semaine, hein. Je vous interdis de râler.

Dans ce chapitre, l'intrigue avance encore un peu plus... mais je n'ai pas grand chose de plus à dire, sinon que... JE VOUS SOUHAITE UNE BONNE LECTURE !

Charlie fut accueilli par une bourrasque glaciale et un gros tas de neige qui tomba fort oppunément du rebord pour lui attérir dessus.

Et il devint un bonhomme de neige.

FIN.

En fait, non, il fut juste frigorifié. Mais il lui en fallait plus pour le décourager. Chassant le plus de neige possible du revers de la main, il se faufila hors de la chocolaterie. Par chance, il ne neigeait pas trop.

Mais c'était le seul point positif.

N'oublions pas qu'il était à la recherche d'un chocolatier qui pouvait être... voyons... n'importe où.

Mais bon. Ce n'est pas comme si Willy passait inaperçu non plus.

Il commença à parcourir les rues, se frottant les bras pour ne pas mourir gelé.

Parce que, avouons le, si Charlie finissait à l'état d'esquimau / bonhomme de neige /statue de glace, notre histoire serait considérablement moins drôle.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, transi de froid, le petit garçon commençait à se décourager. Son lit lui sembla soudain relever d'un fort potentiel d'attirance.

Et...

BAM

Il se cogna contre une surface transparente et finit allongé dans la neige.

...

Saleté d'ascenseur. Ce truc prend un malin plaisir à se cacher pour que les gens lui rentre dedans. Charlie se releva, couvert de flocons.

Première étape: trouver l'ascenseur.

Parfait ! Au moins, Willy n'avait pas pu aller bien loin. Il a horreur de marcher au milieu des "gens étranges qui le regardaient comme s'il était un extraterrestre".

Avec un nouveau regain d'energie, Charlie contourna l'ascenseur et fit quelque pas dans la rue. Il buta sur quelque chose d'enfoui sous la neige. Pouf ! Retour par terre, Charlie.

Il s'assit, poussant un juron que Willy lui avit appris.

"Mille caramel mou collant !"

Attention. Ceci est un vrai juron. Si, si. Ne l'apprenez pas aux plus jeunes, au risque qu'ils répètent cette vulgarité.

Il s'avéra que l'objet en question était une très jolie canne incrusté de W. Nouveau juron diabolique de Charlie.

Il tenta de la soulever. Mais elle s'était apparement mariée avec le sol et restait obstinément liée par les liens de la glace.

En regardant autour de lui, il repéra la forme sombre du haut de forme du chocolatier, apparement seul et abandonné sur le sol.

Si le jeune garçon était déjà très inquiet... à présent, cela frisait l'overdose. Willy sans son chapeau et sa canne... c'est comme Mickey sans son short et ses oreilles. Inimaginable.

Il se pencha pour récuperer le haut de forme.

Et une main le baillona, avant de le soulever au dessus du sol.

ooOooOoo

Elle hurla quand il l'attrapa par les cheveux, la sortant de force de son carton. L'homme lui souffla au visage son haleine fétid- ah, non, il sent le dentifrice. Un rictus lui barra le visage. Et elle lui écrasa son poing dans le ventre. Ne sous estimez jamais une femme, même si celle-ci sort d'un carton de coquille de noix.

"Espèce de... !"

Le juron du domestique se coinça dans sa gorge quand la jeune femme se dégagea de sa poigne d'un geste sec et se rua vers la porte de toute la vitesse de ses jambes.

Vitesse à vrai dire peu impressionante. Essayez donc de courir avec les jambes ankylosées, pour voir. Mais ce fut tout de même suffisant pour sortir de la cellule et refermer la porte.

Le domestique se mit à tambouriner dessus en hurlant des obscénités absolument déplacées dans le contexte de cette fanfiction. Par respect pour la censure, l'auteur ne les retranscrivera pas.

Elle tira le verou rouillé, enfermant celui que Willy avait surnommé Mr. Vautour en compagnie des coquilles de noix. Elle s'adossa au mur, le coeur battant et la respiration erratique. Elle leva les yeux.

Et son coeur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle vit la porte du haut des escaliers ouvertes.

Hésitante, sans vraiment oser y croire, elle s'approcha. La clé était encore dans la serrure. Mr. Vautour était apparement trop impatient pour avoir la présence d'esprit de refermer derrière lui. Tant pis pour lui, il confira sa peine et ses remords aux coquilles de noix.

Elle se faufila à l'exterieur, jetant partout autour d'elle des regards apeurés. C'était l'occasion rêver pour s'enfuir.

Mais elle songea à celui qui se faisait passer pour Willy Wonka. Cet homme absolument insupportable était malgré tout dans les mêmes ennuis qu'elle. Elle se devait de l'aider. Après tout... il l'avait rattrapée, dans les escaliers.

Et si il était vraiment Willy... elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner là.

 _Pas encore une fois,_ songea t-elle.

Qui sais comme les gens peuvent changer, en quarante ans ?

Malgré son instinct de survie qui lui disait -non, qui lui HURLAIT- de prendre les jambes à son cou -quelle expression stupide-, elle partie à la recherche du soi disant chocolatier. Direction: le bureau de Mlle. Veruca Salt.

Une musique de film d'espionnage raisonna dans sa tête tandis qu'elle longeait les murs.

 _Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez,_ s'amusa t-elle en son fort intérieur, _est de sauver le soldat Willy. Et de trouver, accessoirement, s'il est vraiment celui qu'il dit être._

Elle se sentait comme lorsqu'elle était petite, jouant à espionner ses parents quand ils faisaient des "choses _pour les grands_ ". Mais il semblerait que les adultes ne soient pas aussi idiots qu'on aimerait bien le croire. Ils l'avaient toujours repérées avant de faire quoique ce soit.

Espérons que cette fois, ce ne sera pas le cas.

Elle se figea lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière elle. Eperdue, elle zieuta -l'auteur renit le français correct- autour d'elle à la recherche d'une cachette.

Bon. Pas le temps de trouver mieux, improvisons. SUS AUX ESCALIERS.

Elle se précipita vers un providentiel _placard sous les escaliers_ et s'y engouffra. Quelques secondes plus tard passaient Mr. Salt en personne, suivit par une grosse dame maquillée comme une poupée matrioshka et une femme qu'on pourrait aisément _haïr_ de premier coup d'oeil tant son maintien et son air supérieur était agaçant.

Ils entrèrent silencieusement dans une pièce d'où s'échappait des bruits de conversations, laissant la porte entrouverte.

Oubliant de nouveau toute prudence et la voix qui lui disait de rester bien tranquille dans son placard, elle s'approcha. Ce fut la voix du possible Willy Wonka qui lui parvint à l'oreille.

"... on ne gâte pas un enfant comme ça, ça ne rime à rien !"

Derrière le ton enfantin qu'il avait adopter, elle sentait vibrer l'angoisse.

"Mais qu'a dit l'Oompa Loompa, dans ce cas ? s'agaça une voix qu'elle attribua à l'un des enfants qu'elle avait déjà vu. Celui qui lâchait environ un mot toutes les heures.

\- qu'ils avaient sortis Augustus du baril ! Tout simplement ! triompha la voix du chocolatier."

Un long silence lui répondit. Elle risqua un coup d'oeil. Elle ne voyait que Veruca et, le dos plaqué contre le mur, Willy Wonka qui paraissait plus pâle que la mort sous la lumière crue. Elle vit une lueur d'espoir s'allumer dans les yeux du chocolatier.

Elle retint sa respiration en se rendant compte que son profil lui rappellait douloureusement son ami d'enfance.

Et un applaudissement trancha l'atmosphère.

"Bien joué, vraiment...

\- On y aurait presque crut.

\- ja !"

Willy pivota. Un instant, le découragement marqua ses traits. Mais il se reprit très vite et se força à sourire.

ooOooOoo

 _Sourit, mon grand Willy,_ se tança le chocolatier. _Sorit, sourit, sourit sourit souritsouritsouritsouriit_

Son regard se fixa sur Mme. Gloops qui hochait toujours la tête. La vision de ses joues tremblotantes de graisse acheva d'étirer ses lèvres.

"Bonjours ! Ravi de vous revoir ! lança t-il d'un ton enthousiasme, très concentré sur les joues rouges de Mme. Gloops."

Cependant, Willy n'est pas très discret lorsqu'il contemple les gens. Son regard croisa très vite celui courroucé de la matronne allemande. Affectant un air parfaitement dégagé, il porta son regard par dessus l'épaule de la grosse femme. Son regard se posa sur la porte entrouverte.

Hé ! Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? Oh, non, il ne faut pas qu'elle soit là. Je ferme les yeux, et pouf, disparition ! ... disparition ? S'il te plaît ?

Il devait tirer une tête absolument mémorable vu la façon dont tout le monde le regardait. Il esquisa un nouveau sourire et détourna le regard vers Mr. Salt.

"Vous êtes toujours aussi dérangé, constata celui-ci d'un air faussement navré.

\- il faut croire, répondit il joyeusement. Ou alors, c'est juste vous qui êtes dérangé, et moi qui suis normal. Tout dépend du point de vue ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de point de vue, je suis sûr que nous en aurons un bien meilleur dehors. Devant ma chocolaterie.

\- n'y pensez pas, sussura Mr. Salt."

Le viel homme le contourna et s'assit voluptueusement dans un fauteuil, près de sa fille qui s'était changée en statut de cire.

Willy tiqua en se rendant compte que la porte entrouverte était juste en face du respectable trieur de noix. Il se déplaça discrétement pour la cacher de sa personne.

Enfin, discrétement... de son point de vue.

Parce que, franchement, le déplacement crabe n'est pas considéré comme discret, dans la réalité.

Face aux regards soupconneux de toute la petite compagnie vengeresse, il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout et lança très intelligement la conversation:

"Bon ! Okay ! Et si vous me disiez ce que vous comptez faire ? C'est que, voyez vous, j'ai beaucoup de travail, et je crains n'avoir prit beaucoup de retard, affirma t-il en levant bien haut son index. Et j'aimerais récuper mon chapeau. Et ma canne. C'est très important pour moi, vous savez."

Mme. Beauregarde lui lança un regard absolument mauvais. Willy déglutit et replia timidement son doigt.

"Et bien, Mr. Wonka, expliqua Mr. Salt, nous avons besoin de votre aide.

\- ce n'est que cela ! Vous n'etiez pas obligé de m'enlever pour ça, c'est affreusement expéditif, répondit le chocolatier qui ne savait plus à quelle friandise se vouer.

\- laissez moi finir, le coupa Mr. Salt d'un ton mielleux. Nous avons besoin de votre aide pour un meurtre."

 _Gasp. Mille fois gasp,_ fut tout ce que put penser le pauvre chocolatier.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE 8

 **Bonjours ! Un petit chapitre en cette fin de semaine ;)**

 **Il y a quelque chose dans ce chapitre qui n'était PAS PREVU à la base. Mais bon.**

 **Du coup, me voilà obligée de faire un nouveau disclamer.**

 **Et oui.**

 **C'est triste.**

 **DISCLAIMER: les personnages d'Ichabod Crane et de Frederick Abberline ne m'appartiennent pas, snif. Ichabod appartient à Tim Burton et Washington Irving, tandis que Abberline appartient au réalisateur de From Hell et... de l'Histoire.**

 **Et, bien sûr, les personnages de charlie et la chocolaterie ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, Tim BUrton n'a pas voulu me les donner. Je me demande bien pourquoi.**

 **Sinon... Bonne lecture ! Profitez en bien ;)**

 **ooOooOoo**

Helena Bucket se redressa brusquement du canapé, faisant tomber son mari au sol.

Boum.

"Que... qu'est ce qui se passe ? balbutia le pauvre Mr. Bucket, tiré de façon plutôt désagréable de son sommeil.

\- désolée, répondit faiblement Mme. Bucket. Un... un cauchemar idiot, c'est tout.

\- c'est ça, gronda grand père George. Maintenant, un peu de silence. Y'en a qui dorme.

\- qui dormait, corrigea Mr. Bucket."

Mme. Bucket se contenta de se lever du canapé, manquant de transformer la main de son mari en crêpe.

Elle se plaça de manière a pouvoir regarder dans la chambre de son fils.

"Helena ? s'inquiéta son mari.

\- où est Charlie ? répondit-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- Charlie n'est pas là ? s'alarma grand père Joe en se redressant à son tour.

\- je crois qu'il est parti ! dit grand mère Georgina avec un sourire plein de dents.

\- pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose de sensé, grommela grand père Georges."

Mr. et Mme. Bucket s'étaient précipités dans la chambre de leur fils.

Si vous, cher lecteur (trice), n'êtes bien sûr pas étonné(e) de la trouver vide, ce fut loin d'être le cas des Buckets. Vous auriez pû les prévenir, tout de même. Vous êtes un lecteur irresponsable.

"Alors ? demanda la voix anxieuse de grand père Joe.

\- il n'est pas là, murmura Mr. Bucket."

Mme. Bucket se contenta de pétrir le tissus de sa robe entre ses mains.

"Où est il, répéta t-elle.

\- parti chercher l'autre con, répondit grand père Georges sur le ton de l'évidence."

Et, pour une fois, personne ne releva le vocabulaire douteux du grand père.

ooOooOoo

A vrai dire, Charlie était actuellement au fond du siège d'une Peugeot noire.

Parce que ça existe, des méchants avec des petits budgets. C'est pas parce que le patron est riche qu'il paye rubis sur ongle.

Le chauffeur n'avait pas lâcher un mot depuis qu'il avait enlevé le jeune garçon. Il l'avait juste déposé sur le siège arrière, attaché comme un bébé, refermé la porte et demarré comme s'il était sur un circuit de formule 1.

Ce qui réduisait les activités de Charlie à trois choses:

1- se préparer à mourir à chaque virage prit à 200 à l'heure

2- serrer le chapeau de Willy comme si ça allait le sauver (on ne sait jamais, ce chapeau est PEUT ÊTRE un Portoloin.)

3- élaborer des hypothèses scabreuses sur le pourquoi de sa présence ici, dans cette voiture, avec un homme qui ne sentait pas le cigare comme tout méchant qui se respecte, mais le savon de Marseille et l'après rasage.

Il avait bien songé, tout au début, à sauter en marche... mais, euh... ça ne lui faisait plus très envie, à la vitesse à laquelle ils roulaient.

Il se doutait plus ou moins que la disparition de Willy avait sûrement un rapport avec son propre enlèvement, mais il ne savait pas quel était le lien.

Peut-être que Willy à dégoter un travail avec les services secrets et qu'ils se doivent d'être discret, les emmener quelque part sans qu'ils ne sachent le lieu... ou alors, c'est la mafia russe. C'est toujours la mafia russe.

Il tenta de regarder le paysage. Cependant, il y avait quelques inconvénients majeurs. La vitre était noire. Le ciel était noir. Le paysage était noir. Et Charlie n'était pas nyctalope.

Sans un bruit, il se renfonça dans son siège. Une seule solution: attendre.

ooOooOoo

"Snollioucsedtnossreicilopsel."

L'inspecteur haussa un sourcil et rendit le message à son collaborateur.

"Mais ça ne veut rien dire, soupira t-il.

\- lisez le à l'envers, répondit simplement l'autre en tirant une bouffée de cigarette."

Le premier le fixa un instant, puis obéit.

"Oh.

\- C'est fou ce que la population nous aime, grinça le fumeur. C'est sûr que ce n'est pas comme si nous les protégions tout les jours.

\- tout les jours moins le dimanche, rappela doucement l'autre. Et les jours fériés.

\- ça dépend des dimanches et des jours fériés."

Le premier inspecteur soupira une nouvelle fois quand l'autre lui souffla sa fumée au visage.

"Je vous serais gré de garder votre cancer des poumons pour vous.

\- que voulez vous, je suis partageur, ricana le fumeur.

\- Et vous n'êtes pas censé fumer pendant le service.

\- Je ne pense pas que s'assoir derrière un bureau en attendant d'éventuelles visites constitue le service, inspecteur Crane."

Le dénommé Crane leva les yeux au ciel et se replongea dans la lecture d'un ouvrage scientifique.

Et c'est à ce moment que Mr. et Mme. Bucket firent irruption dans le commissariat, l'air paniqués et égarés.

"Maintenant, on est en service, cingla l'inspecteur Crane. Alors éteignez moi ça."

Avec un soupir, le fumeur écrasa le bout de sa cigarette dans le petit ramequin prévu à cet effet.

L'autre était déjà parti accueillir les deux visiteurs nocturnes.

"Bonsoir. Inspecteur Ichabod Crane, se présenta t-il d'un ton professionel. Et voici mon collègue, l'inpecteur Frederick Abberline. Que puis-je pour vous ?"

Les deux visiteurs échangèrent un regard angoissé. L'inspecteur Abberline les détailla avec intérêt. Des vêtements pauvres mais propres. La trentaine. Sûrement des jeunes parents. Ils dégageaient tout deux une forte odeur de chocolat. Ils devaient venir de la chocolaterie, au bout de la rue. Peut-être les parents du jeune garçon pauvre qui avait gagné le concours de cet allumé de Willy Wonka.

Un regard vers son collègue lui permit de comprendre qu'il s'était fait la même réflexion. Voyant qu'ils ne répondaient pas, l'inspecteur Crane demanda:

"Mr. et Mme. Bucket, je présume."

Abberline hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas la mémoire des noms, contrairement à l'inspecteur Crane.

Les deux parents hochèrent vaguement la tête d'un air eberlué. Abberline eut un petit sourire au coin.

"Nous venons vous voir, dit finalement Mr. Bucket, pour signaler une double disparition.

\- votre fils et le chocolatier, devina Abberline."

Devant le regard incrédule des deux visiteurs, il jugea bon de présciser:

"Je ne vois qu'eux qui puissent avoir disparus. Sinon, ils seraient probablement venu eux même."

Crane lui adressa un léger signe de tête et leurs indiqua l'une des chaises de son bureau.

"Asseyez vous, leurs proposa t-il avec professionalisme, et expliquez nous l'affaire."

ooOooOoo

Elle se figea derrière la porte.

"... Un meurtre."

C'était bien pire que ce qu'elle pensait. Elle commençait à regretter de n'être pas partie quand elle en avait l'occasion.

Mais, au moins, elle avait la confirmation que Willy Wonka était bien celui qu'il prétendait être.

Un long silence suivit la déclaration de Mr. Salt. Elle ne voyait pas se qui se passait dans la pièce, Willy bloquant l'embrassure de la porte de sa personne.

"Wow, finit par lâcher le chocolatier. Quand vous faites une blague, ce n'est pas à moitié, ahah !"

Nouveau silence.

"Ah. Ce n'était même pas une blague. Très ennuyeux.

\- vous pouvez le dire, cracha la voix de la blonde à l'air hautain.

\- et puis, je crains qu'il n'y est un léger soucis. Mais seulement un très léger, hé ! C'est que, voyez vous, je ne suis pas un meurtrier, et oui ! Je paris que je vous étonne, ahah !

\- qui vous à dit que vous aviez le choix ? sussura Mr. Salt.

\- on a toujours le choix, affirma Willy. Par exemple, je peux toujours choisir si je fais un bonbon à la banane ou à la fraise ! Tout est une question de choix.

\- fous n'êtes pas en train de fabriquer des bonbons ! s'indigna une voix de femme allemande que la jeune femme attribua à la grosse dame.

\- oui, et c'est bien dommage, se lamenta Willy."

Elle admira un instant le splendide détournement de conversation du chocolatier. Sans pour autant s'empêcher de penser qu'il agissait comme un gamin.

Un gamin plus immature que celui qu'elle avait connu.

 _Tout ça ne lui ressemble pas. Il a beaucoup changé._ pensa t-elle. _On dirait qu'il joue un rôle._

"Oh, oui, Mr. Wonka, reprit Mr. Salt. Effectivement, vous avez le choix. Ou vous faites ce qu'on vous dit, ou la jeune personne qui écoute actuellement la conversation derrière la porte aura à en pâtir."

Elle sursauta à peu près en même temps que Willy. Elle tourna les talons.

Vite. Il faut sortir d'ici.

Elle n'eut pas fait deux pas que Mike Teavee la rattrapait par l'épaule et la poussait à l'intérieur.

Un peu trop brusquement, certainement, car elle perdit l'équilibre et s'affala sur le chocolatier, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Sa tête cogna brutalement sur le sol.

 _C'est vrai qu'il sent la praline,_ furent les dernières choses à laquelle elle pensa avant de perdre connaissance.

ooOooOoo

"... qui écoute actuellement la conversation derrière la porte aura à en pâtir."

Il sursauta. Son teint, déjà livide, réussit l'exploit de devenir cadavérique. Avant qu'il n'est pu faire quoique ce soit, Mike, qui s'était innocement (et plus discrétement que ce que venait de faire Willy, avouons le) jaillissait hors de la salle, attrapait ladite jeune personne par le bras et la lui jetait purement et simplement dessus. Deux secondes plus tard, il était allongé par terre avec la jeune blonde sur son dos, sous les yeux amusés de Mr. Salt et ceux catastrophés de Veruca et Violet.

Il tenta de se redresser, avec la jeune femme qui pesait le poids d'un âne mort. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais soulevé d'âne mort. C'EST UNE SUPPOSITION.

Il glapit quand elle bascula sur le côté, proprement assomée. Dire qu'il croyait être déjà bien dans les ennuis.

"Alors ? interrogea Mr. Salt.

\- alors, répondit il d'un ton volontairement provocateur, je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir tomber à la renverse sous les charmes d'une femme. Ni l'inverse d'ailleurs."

Mr. Salt se massa les tempes dans une tentative de self contrôle.

"Je parle de nos exigences. Avez vous l'intention de vous y soumettre, ou devrons nous mettre notre menace à exécution ?"

Mais Willy ne l'écoutait plus. Il avait de toute façon parfaitement compris. Il s'assit en tailleur et fit mine de se plonger dans sa réflexion.

Qu'est ce que c'est que cette situation ridiculement sérieuse ? Il jeta un léger regard vers la jeune femme évanouie.

Sous les yeux vaguement blasé des personnes présentes, le regard du chocolatier se perdit dans le vague dans une magnifique annociation de flash back imminent.

"Willy, qu'est ce que tu feras comme métier, quand tu seras grand ?"

La fillette tressait actuellement un collier de marguerites, assise dans l'herbe, sous le grand chêne du parc. Le petit garçon ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il savait que son père voudrait qu'il reprenne le cabinet de dentiste familial.

Certain ont des restaurants familiales, des demeures familiales, des magasins familiaux, mais lui, il était original: un cabinet de dentiste familial.

Mais il savait très bien qu'il n'en serait pas ainsi. Il avait un rêve. Son père lui disait que les rêves ne sont pas fait pour être réaliser. Qu'il ne servait à rien de s'y accrocher. Mais lui le ferait, parce qu'il y croyait. Il n'y a pas de mal à croire.

"Je serais chocolatier, affirma Willy.

\- Tu crois que ton père sera d'accord ? s'inquiéta la petite fille."

Pas du tout, pensa le petit garçon.

"Bien sûr, dit il a haute voix. Et toi

\- moi, répondit elle, je monterais un foyer pour les enfants qui n'ont pas de parents.

\- un orphelinat ?

\- oh, non. C'est horrible, comme mot, "orphelinat". Ce sera un foyer. Un foyer pour enfant perdu.

\- au Pays Imaginaire...

\- oui, voilà ! s'enthousiasma la fillette. Au Pays Imaginaire, le foyer des enfants perdus !

\- je te fournirais en chocolat, dans ce cas !"

Les deux enfants éclatèrent de rire. La vie est tellement plus belle à travers des yeux d'enfants.

"Il commence à m'agacer. On a pas toute la nuit.

\- flashback, s'excusa laconiquement Willy, sans vraiment savoir à qui il parlait.

\- Votre descision ? s'impatientait Mme. Beauregarde.

\- et bien... je... balbutia le chocolatier."

Un BIP sonore retentit dans la pièce. Mr. Salt décrocha son portable. Il y eut un nouveau silence pesant, ponctué par les "hmhm" d'approbation du viel homme.

"Faites le monter. Bon boulot. lâcha t'il finalement avant de raccrocher."

Willy le regarda avec anxiété.

"Et bein, Mr. Wonka, pavoisa l'homme d'un air on ne peut plus satisfait, il se trouve que nous avons trouver, par hasard, un pauvre petit bonhomme perdu dans la neige, à la recherche de son mentor adoré... nous avons jugé plus poli de le ramener ici."

Il y eut alors une suite de réaction épiques:

\- Veruca sursauta tellement brusquement qu'elle bouscula Violet.

\- Violet perdit l'équilibre et s'écrasa sur Augustus en poussant un petit cri.

\- Augustus mordit dans sa tablette de chocolat, visiblement pertubé,

\- Mike haussa stoïquement un sourcil,

\- Mme. Gloops jubila tellement qu'elle en tomba de son fauteuil, provoquant un bruit qui n'était pas sans rappeller de la gelée anglaise,

\- Mme. Beauregarde papillona des paupières avec la plus intense des satisfaction et alla même jusqu'à remettre une de ses mèches de cheveux en place,

\- la jeune femme dont vous ne connaissez toujours pas le nom... ne fit rien, elle était tout de même évanouie

\- Willy Wonka dit une chose sensée.

"Charlie, marmonnait il."


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPITRE 9

 **Encore un nouveau chapitre ! Dans celui là, vous connaîtrez ENFIN le nom de cette mystérieuse jeune femme. En fait, c'est surtout parce que l'auteur en avait marre d'écrire "elle", "la jeune femme", "la jeune fille", et autre variante... Mais chut. C'est un secret. Oh, et, à partir de ce chapitre, je vais faire de récurentes références à Hetalia. Mais ne vous en faites pas ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître pour comprendre ;) sur ce, bonne lecture !**

"Donc, récapitula l'inspecteur Crane avec un air sceptique, Mr. Wonka a disparu pendant la nuit, est resté introuvable pendant toute la journée malgré les efforts des... Oompa Choses pour le retrouver, qui ne purent que constater que l'ascenseur de verre, qui, soi dit en passant, et est en fait capable de voler, avait disparu, (vol d'ascenseur, ou plutôt envol ?), et à présent, c'est votre fils qui est parti à la recherche dudit Willy Wonka. Et, hmm... vous dites que Mr. Wonka est peut être tombé dans la rivière en chocolat, ou de le bassin des... bonbons qui se suce éternellement."

Mr. et Mme. Bucket hochèrent timidement la tête, conscient que les yeux des deux inspecteurs menaçaient de sortir de leurs orbites.

"Vous êtes conscient que cela ressemble à une énorme blague ? insista l'inspecteur Crane, haussant tellement un sourcil que celui ci semblait prêt à partir en orbite.

\- Mais ça n'en est pas une ! s'exclama Mme. Bucket.

\- Certes, répondit Crane sans avoir l'air d'y croire."

Il jeta un regard d'appel au secours à son collègue, qui semblait beaucoup plus interressé par les volutes de fumée qui s'échappait de sa cigarette écrasée que par la detresse d'Ichabod Crane.

"Bon, se décida finalement à reprendre celui-ci (non sans une oeillade mauvaise à Abberline), une chose est au moins certaine: Mr. Wonka et votre fils ne sont plus dans la chocolaterie, si le premier à emprunter... euh, l'ascenseur, et que l'autre l'a suivit.

\- il faut retrouver l'ascenseur, s'exclama brusquement l'inspecteur Abberline, manquant de faire tomber l'autre de sa chaise. Avec la neige qui n'a pas cesser de tomber, je doute qu'on trouve des traces de pas.

\- oui, tout à fait, approuva Mr. Bucket d'un air soulagé.

\- et bien, allons y, lâcha l'inspecteur Crane d'un ton qui manquait singulièrement d'enthousiasme."

Les deux inspecteurs enfilèrent vite leurs vestes d'uniformes.

"Venez avec nous, ordonna Abberline aux deux Buckets. Vous nous aiderez à reconnaître l'ascenseur (il ignora Ichabod qui maugréait que ce n'était pas bien dur de reconnaître un cube en verre dans la neige) et de possibles affaires appartenant à Mr. Wonka ou son fils."

Il se tourna ensuite vers deux policiers occuper à somnoler avec zèle.

"Vous deux, dit-il d'un ton assez fort, vous publiez des avis de recherche, du nom de Willy Wonka et Charlie Bucket.

\- oui, inspecteur, marmonna le plus blond (et le plus mal coiffé) des deux.

\- Plus d'énergie, les rabroua Ichabod Crane, qui décidement, n'avait pas du tout envie de se retrouver dehors par ce temps.

\- oui, inspecteur, répéta le même blond dans un grincement de dent."

Finalement, les Buckets et les deux inspecteurs sortirent dehors, dans la neige.

Il était près de minuit.

Cliché.

ooOooOoo

"Voilà, grinça l'homme, nous sommes arrivés."

Charlie se redressa sur son siège, le coeur battant. Il avait cru mourir une bonne centaine de fois, dans les virages surtout. Mais il était entier.

Du moins, pour l'instant.

Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans son ventre. Il esperait que ses parents ne seraient pas trop inquiet en constatant sa disparition. Il esperait retrouver bientôt Mr. Wonka. Et il esperait ne pas mourir d'ici peu sous d'atroces souffrances.

L'homme le tira hors du siège. Lui serrant l'épaule à lui briser les os, il sortit son portable et appela quelqu'un.

"Bonsoir, monsieur. J'ai trouver quelque chose qui pourrait vous interesser. Il s'agit du gamin qui a gagner le concours. Il cherchait son patron. Qu'est ce que je fais, je vous l'amène ?... Bien, monsieur. Merci, monsieur."

Charlie déglutit. Il ne voyait qu'un seul concours qu'il ait gagner. Son intuition ne l'avait pas tromper: Willy Wonka avait vraiment des ennuis.

Et lui aussi, par la même occasion.

"Viens par là, gronda l'homme. Mon patron veut te voir."

Il se laissa tirer sans mot dire, les mains crispées sur le bord du chapeau de Mr. Wonka. Ils arrivèrent bientôt en vue d'un grand manoir.

Manoir que, par ailleurs, il avait déjà vu.

A la télévision.

Pour l'interview de Veruca Salt.

ooOooOoo

Veruca était complétement statufiée. Les choses prenaient un tour qu'elle n'avait pas du tout prévu. Elle n'avait même plus envie de se venger.

Elle tenta de croiser le regard de son père. Mais celui-ci fixait obstinément Willy Wonka.

"En attendant que votre petit Charlie arrive, murmurait il d'une voix mielleuse, j'aimerais vous parler un peu de la jeune personne, à côté de vous.

\- pas besoin, marmonna Mr. Wonka."

Le regard du chocolatier allait et venait entre les membres de l'assemblée. Veruca y lisait plusieurs types de sentiments, bien qu'il reste relativement insondable. L'inquiétude. L'insolence. La rancoeur.

"J'insiste, appuya son père. A moins que vous ne souhaitez le faire vous même.

\- ok d'ak, gronda le chocolatier. Après tout, faites se que vous voulez, je n'écoute pas."

Et il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles en faisant la moue.

"Un vrai gosse, marmonna Mr. Salt sous l'approbation générale.

\- je n'entend rien, signala Willy Wonka.

\- c'est même pire que ça, renchérit Mme. Beauregarde avec dégoût.

\- héhéh ! Toujours rien ! jubilait le soi-disant adulte."

Ce petit manège aurait pu durer longtemps. Si la femme étendue n'avez pas signaler son réveil par un redressement brutal et un coup de pied jeté au hasard. Et, bien sûr, ce fut Willy qui s'étala magistralement à terre.

"Hé ! se plaigna t-il, c'est injuste d'attaquer un nouveau sourd par derrière !

\- oh ! s'exclama la femme, désolée !"

Elle se tut. Le chocolatier aussi. Ils se regardèrent comme deux poissons rouges.

 _OooOoooh,_ pensa Veruca, _ils seraient presque mignons._

Devant le bloquage très visible des deux adultes, elle résista à l'envie d'entamer une interprétation de _Ce rêve bleu._ Après tout, Violet pourrait mal le prendre.

"Pathétique, lâcha finalement son père.

\- hmm ? Vous disiez ? demanda Willy en se tournant vers lui."

Son père prit une légère teinte rosée devant le peu d'intention manifeste que le chocolatier lui portait. Veruca retint un petit rire. Mr. Wonka pouvait être drôle. Quand vous n'êtes pas la cible de ses moqueries.

Il n'eut toutes fois pas le temps de rappeller à leur prisonnier sa situation. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant passer un de leur domestique tenant un Charlie Bucket terrifié par le col. Toute envie de rire déserta aussi sec la jeune anglaise.

ooOooOoo

Willy bondit sur ses pieds avec une agilité insoupconnée en voyant entrer Charlie.

Misère, je croyais que c'était du bluff ! Oh lala, ses parents vont me tuer.

Pour ne rien arranger, Charlie lui adressa un regard humide en le reconnaissant. Lorsque le domestique le poussa à l'intérieur, le petit garçon se précipita vers lui et lui administra quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à une étreinte.

Willy Wonka n'est pas disponible en ce moment. Veuillez réiterer votre commande ultérieurement.

Il lui tapota la tête avec raideur, extrèmement gêné. Il était censé faire quoi ?

...

RIRE.

Ce qu'il fit aussitôt, s'attirant plusieurs regards de jugements.

"J'ai ramené votre chapeau, murmura timidement Charlie en lui tendant ledit haut de forme.

\- hé ! Merci ! Il m'avait manqué, celui là !

\- et votre manteau est déchiré.

\- mille fois hélas. Ces gens ne sont pas soigneux avec les affaires des autres."

Les "gens" lui lancèrent un nouveau regard mauvais. Willy enfonça tout de suite son chapeau sur ses yeux, rougissant.

"Bien, gromella Mr. Salt d'une voix froide. Maintenant que vos retrouvailles sont faites, passons aux choses sérieuses."

Il se tourna vers la femme.

"Et si vous vous présentiez ? Je suis sûr que Mr. Wonka serait ravi d'entendre toute l'histoire de votre bouche.

\- mais je la connais déjà, l'histoire, objecta Willy en levant la main.

\- Silence ! hurla Mr. Salt qui arrivait visiblement à bout de nerf."

Willy enfonça un peu plus son chapeau sur sa tête.

"Je... ne vois pas ce que vous voulez, dit timidement la jeune femme.

\- présentez vous, gronda Mme. Beauregarde d'une voix qui fit tressaillir sa fille."

ooOooOoo

Elle jeta un regard en direction de Willy. Celui ci était actuellement occupé à réinventer la technique de l'autruche avec son chapeau. Le petit garçon, à côté de lui, la regardait avec curiosité.

Elle prit une inspiration. Ouvrit, puis referma la bouche. Hésita un long moment.

 _ **"Julia, je crois que je vais lui dire aujourd'hui."**_

 _ **Elle sursauta. Elle n'avait pas entendu Willy arriver. C'est fou, cette manie qu'il a de surgir derrière les gens.**_

 _ **La fillette lui adressa un grand sourire.**_

 _ **"Il était temps ! Tu me diras comment ça s'est passer, d'accord ?**_

 _ **\- ne t'inquiètes pas ! assura le jeune garçon. On se retrouve ce soir, devant le parc ?**_

 _ **\- Si tu veux, répondit elle distraitement. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ?**_

 _ **\- Non, c'est à moi de le faire, répliqua Willy en bombant le torse."**_

 _ **Ils éclatèrent tout les deux de rires. Puis il était parti, mi-anxieux, mi-exité.**_

 _ **Elle ne sut jamais comment ça s'était passé.**_

 _ **Elle n'était pas venue au rendez-vous.**_

Elle redressa finalement la tête.

"Je m'appelle Julia. Julia Sweets.

\- je le savais ! triomphais Willy.

\- c'est qui ? demandait le petit garçon.

\- c'est... commença Willy, avant de s'interrompre, la mine sombre. C'était ma meilleure amie, avant ~"

 _Oui,_ pensa t-elle. _Avant._


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPITRE 10

 **Voici enfin le chapitre 10 avec un certain temps de retard... je vous en présente par ailleurs mes plus plates excuses. Regardez. Je les ais moi même aplaties avec un marteau. C'est ce qui s'appelle de la bonne volonté. Mais bon, voilà, vous savez ce que c'est, le Bac, les fins d'années, la famille, tout ça tout ça. C'est ce qui s'appelle des bonnes excuses.**

 **Et puis, bon, maintenant, c'est les vacances ! Je devrais donc publier de façon plus régulière.**

 **En touchant du bois.**

 **Quelqu'un a du bois ?**

 **Non ?**

 **Alors on va se contenter de croiser les doigts, hein.**

 **Je vous souhaite en tout cas une très bonne lecture, bourrée de fautes aurtograf et de gramèr impardonnables.**

 **ooOooOoo**

"Vous allez bien, Ichabod ? s'inquiéta Abberline.

\- il n'y a qu'à moi que ce genre de chose arrive, se plaigna l'interpellé d'un air résigné.

\- non, ça arrive souvent à Willy, le réconforta Mr. Bucket d'un ton compatissant."

Le lecteur assidu et sagace que vous êtes aura bien évidement compris que l'inspecteur Crane venait de faire connaissance avec l'ascenseur de verre. Et à en croire les traces dans la neige, il n'avait pas été le seul. Cet engin diabolique avait dû prendre un malin plaisir à attaquer d'innocents passants, tapi dans la neige tel une bête sauvage.

"Au moins, reprit Crane en se relevant, nous savons qu'il ne peut pas être parti très loin.

\- qui sait, objecta Abberline. _Quelqu'un_ a très bien pû _l'emmener_ très loin.

\- vous voyez le verre à moitié vide.

\- pour une fois que ce n'est pas vous.

\- et Charlie ? demanda la voix inquiète de Mme. Bucket."

Les deux inspecteurs échangèrent un regard embarassé. Ichabod Crane s'hasarda le premier à faire le tour de l'abominable cube de verre. Sous les yeux éberlués des Bucket et blasé de son collègue, il se mit à quatres pattes et arpenta la neige comme un chien.

"Il y a une canne, ici. Et des traces de pieds d'enfants plutôt récentes qui se dirige vers un trou rond. Il y a aussi des traces d'adulte tout aussi relativement récentes. Les traces de l'enfant sont plus appuyées au niveau du trou. Les autres traces, conclut l'inspecteur, sont négligeables... trop anciennes, trop effacées.

\- ce qui veut dire ? interrogea Mr. Bucket, regardant Crane se relever avec des yeux ronds.

\- ce qui veut dire, répondit Abberline à la place, que votre fils se trouvait probablement là, qu'il a recupéré l'objet qui a formé le trou dans la neige, et a ensuite été enlevé à son tour.

\- ou alors, rétorqua Ichabod, cet enfant était juste un enfant qui voulait récupéré un objet qui, si il est de même qualité que la canne, a une très grande valeur et à été rejoint par un membre de sa famille.

\- qui voit le verre à moitié vide ? railla Abberline.

\- je n'estime pas qu'avoir la preuve qu'un enfant a été enlevé signifie le voir à moitié plein, grinça Crane.

\- mais cela signifierait que nous avons retrouver sa trace, rappela Abberline.

\- trace qui se perd hélas au milieu de la route, au milieu des autres traces. Perdue dans la masse.

\- pessimiste.

\- mais que pouvons nous faire ? s'impatienta Mr. Bucket."

Pour toute réponse, Abberline sortit un canif de la doublure de sa veste et entailla la glace qui maintenait la canne au sol.

"On récupère ça, commença prudemment Ichabod, et... et...

\- nous survolons la zone, decréta Abberline.

\- nous survolons la zone ? s'étonna Ichabod.

\- Peut être retrouverons nous ces traces de pneus à la sortie de la ville.

\- très bien, admit Ichabod. Mais avec quoi ?"

Le regard de son collègue se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Mr. Bucket avait déjà appuyé sur le bouton, ouvrant les portes dans un petit "ding !".

"Non. Hors de question, gronda l'inspecteur Crane d'un ton sans appel.

\- si, parfaitement, rétorqua l'inspecteur Abberline en ignorant le ton sans appel.

\- vous venez ? demanda Mme. Bucket avec anxiété. Le temps passe."

Cependant, il apparut très clairement que l'inspecteur Crane avait catégoriquement décidé de ne pas monter dans la chose qui lui avait presque cassé le nez, cherchant toutes sortes de prétextes pour y échapper.

Prétexte 1: je reste ici. Pour surveiller.

Réponse: surveiller quoi ?

Prétexte 2: je dois retourner au commissariat. Pour surveiller.

Réponse: surveiller quoi ?

Prétexte 3: je dois aider Kirkland et Jones pour l'avis de recherche.

Réponse: ils n'ont pas besoin d'aide.

Prétexte 4: il fait trop noir pour voler.

Réponse: l'ascenseur est équipé de lumière.

Prétexte 5: Il n'y aura pas assez de place.

Réponse: on peut y faire rentrer un lit quatres personnes, donc quatres personnes tout court devrait rentrer.

Prétexte 6: j'ai le vertige.

Réponse: ce n'est pas ce que vous disiez lorsque vous êtes monté en haut de la Statue de la Liberté. Et si, c'est pareil.

Prétexte 7: et puis-

Réponse: s'il vous plaît, mon fils et peut être en danger !

Face à cette logique implacable, Ichabod Crane finit par se laisser traîner à l'intérieur. Non sans faire preuve de très mauvaise volonté.

Mauvaise volonté qui ne fit que s'aggraver quand l'ascenseur décolla un peu trop vite, Abberline ayant pressé le mauvais bouton.

ooOooOoo

"Qu'est ce qu'on met sur l'avis de recherche ? questionna le plus jeune des policiers.

\- le signalement, idiot ! gronda le blond décoiffé.

\- mais le signalement de qui ? couina l'autre.

\- des disparus ! s'impatienta son collègue.

\- parce que tu le connais, toi, le signalement de Willy Wonka ?

\- ..."

ooOooOoo

BOUM

Avec un sentiment de déjà vu, la table explosa, envoyant les trois personnes qui l'entouraient un peu partout dans la pièce. Sauf que cette fois, aucun des trois n'éclata de rire.

"Toujours pas, ragea Willy.

\- mais, Mr. Wonka, rappela timidement Charlie. Voilà bien trois mois que nous travaillons dessus, et...

\- je sais, le coupa le chocolatier d'un ton sec, on ne finira jamais en une nuit.

\- ce n'est même plus tout à fait une nuit, soupira Julia. Il est une heure six du matin.

\- ce qui nous laisse trois heures, calcula Charlie. C'est impossible.

\- j'ai l'habitude des choses qu'on croit impossible. D'autant que celle ci est _absolument_ nécessaire.

\- necessaire, alors que tu vas devoir commettre un meurtre d'ici peu... jugea "necessaire" de rappeller Julia.

\- peuh ! cracha Willy avec dédain.

\- il n'y a rien que nous pouvons faire pour éviter ça ? demanda Charlie.

\- la seule chose que tu peux faire, c'est d'aller te reposer avec que tu t'effondres de fatigue sur la paillasse.

\- mais-

\- Pas de mais ! s'exclama Willy. Tu ne me serais d'aucune utilité, avec cet air de zombie."

Charlie finit par incliner la tête.

"Oui, Mr. Wonka.

\- allez, zou, reprit Willy avec plus de douceur. Profite bien du peu de sommeil que tu peux avoir, d'ak ?

\- d'ak, murmura le petit garçon avant de monopoliser le canapé."

Les deux adultes observèrent bientôt un silence religieux.

Ils se trouvaient actuellement dans un salon que les Salt avait "généreusement" mis à leurs dispositions pour la nuit.

Ils étaient sensés dormir. Mais Willy s'était mis en tête de terminer le bonbon qu'il mettait au point avec Charlie avant que les choses ne s'envenime un peu plus. Et ce, à l'incompréhension générale de Julia, Charlie et les quatres enfants chargés de les surveiller.

 **Une demi heure plus tôt...**

"Maintenant que vous savez tout ce que nous attendons de vous, Mr. Wonka, je vous conseille de dormir. Vous devrez partir à quatres heures précises."

Mr. Salt eut un rictus tandis qu'il désignait le canapé.

"Ma fille et ses amis vous garderont sous surveillance. Et ils viendront avec vous.

\- mais, papa, protesta Veruca d'un voix blanche, papa, on ne veut pas assister à un meurtre !

\- tu feras ce que je te dis. Vous veillerez à ce que Mr. Wonka ne cherche pas à alerter la police. Et, de toute façon, si Mr. Teavee ne m'appelle pas à six heures précises pour me dire que tout est fini, vous pourrez dire adieu à vos deux amis, murmura Mr. Salt.

\- certes, certes, disait Willy en relisant pour la enième fois les instructions qu'il se retenait de jeter par dessus son épaule comme un vulgaire déchet.

\- sur ce, bonne nuit, mon cher, railla Mr. Salt.

\- oh, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de dormir, s'exclama soudainement Willy.

\- pardon ? s'étonna Mme. Gloops.

\- j'ai un bonbon à mettre au point, voyez vous. Je suis affreusement en retard dans mes prévisions ! affirma t-il en hochant la tête.

\- vous voulez... répéta Mme. Beauregard d'un air ébété.

\- tout à fait. J'aurais juste besoin de la table, ne vous en faites pas. Et puis de quelques verres, aussi."

Le chocolatier prit un air inspiré.

"Et une nappe, ça éviterait d'abîmer ces meubles en acajou, ce que, j'en suis sûr, vous apprecierez.

\- très bien ! dit Mr. Salt, que tout cela avait l'air d'amuser. Charles vous apportera ça."

Le domestique hocha la tête.

"Vous n'avez pas besoin d'ingrédient ? demanda tout de même le vieil homme.

\- non, non ! Il se trouve que je les ai emporté avec moi !

\- avec vous ? répéta de nouveau Mme. Beauregarde, qui, décidément, n'en s'en remettait pas."

Avec un grand sourire, Willy ôta son chapeau, y fourra sa main, et... en tira un double fond dépliant plein de produits colorés, réinventant le mythe du lapin dans le chapeau du magicien.

Visiblement, personne ne s'était préparé à ça, ce qui provoqua un petit effet d'ebahissement qui fit très plaisir au chocolatier.

"Vous avez plus d'un tour dans votre sac, admit Violet.

\- plutôt dans son chapeau ! s'exclama Charlie avec des étoiles dans les yeux."

Willy éclata de rire.

"Bon bon bon ! Ne traînons pas ! On a pas toute la nuit !"

 **Retour à 1h06 du matin.**

"Peux tu me passer ceci ?

\- le produit rose ?

\- non, non, c'est du rouge. Pas du rose.

\- C'est du rose, Willy.

\- du rouge.

\- du rose !

\- du rouge, te dis-je ! Et donne le moi !"

Levant les yeux au ciel, Julia tendit le flacon ROSE à son ancien ami. Celui ci le versa dans sa préparation, qui vira aussitôt dans un splendide rouge sang.

"Ah ! Nous tenons le bon bout ! s'enthousiasma Willy.

\- tu avais dit ça avant que ça explose.

\- c'est pas vrai."

Il laissa tomber une pincée de poudre incolore dans la mixture et mélangea avec précaution.

"Qu'est ce que c'était ? demanda la jeune femme avec un brin de curiosité.

\- du sucre, ahah ! Tout simplement !"

Elle ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire. Il était complétement déjanté, même dans une situation pareille.

En fait, aucun d'entre eux n'avait osé aborder le thème de leur ancienne amitié, préférant s'enfermer dans la confection du bonbon. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire, de toute façon.

C'est du moins ce que pensait Julia.

Mais Willy ne semblait pas du même avis.

Sans lever les yeux de sa préparation, il finit par hasarder:

"Comment vas tu, depuis... vingt huit ans ?

\- oh, et bien, je... bien, je suppose...

\- tant mieux."

Il y eut un silence gêné.

"Tu as changé, toi aussi, continua Willy.

\- Ah ?

\- et oui, affirma t-il. Tes yeux ne rit plus.

\- mes yeux ... ?

\- Ils ne pleurent pas, mais ils ne rient pas.

\- je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire...

\- Tu le vois très bien."

Encore un silence.

"Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue ? demanda finalement Willy. Devant le parc..."

Elle s'immobilisa. Le regard du chocolatier s'était fixé sur elle.

Apparement, cette question le hantait depuis longtemps.

Elle décida qu'il était temps d'y répondre.

 **Nyaaah nyaah nyaaah, je suis cruelle à faire des coupures comme ça ! Et vous savez quoi ? J'ai même pas honte.**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires !**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPITRE 11

BONJOURS A TOUS !

Je sais.

Ca fait longtemps.

blablabla.

Mais j'étais atteinte pour mon plus grand malheur de ce qu'on pourrait appeller LA FLEMME, fléau ravageant les adolescents de tout pays. Et même les adultes.

Et le pire, c'est que ce n'étais même pas la flemme d'écrire, puisque que c'est DEJA ecrit.

Juste la flemme de POSTER.

Je sais.

C'est inexcusable.

Mais je m'excuse toute seule quand même.

J'étais trop occupée à glander.

C'est important de glander, pendant les grandes vacances.

... breeeef. Tout ca pour dire: oups ! ca fait longtemps que j'ai rien posté, désolée !

Donc, bon, voilà la suite de l'histoire. Je vous remercie de continuer à lire. (vous êtes sûrs que vous n'avez rien de plus interessant à faire ? non, bien sûr.)

Donc, VOILA ce qui va se passer: je vais essayer de poster plus et plus souvent, et vous allez etre tellement heureux que vous aller poster plein de reviews.

Si si.

C'est le Visiteur du Futur qui me l'a dit.

Bonne lecture !

et bon postage de reviews.

ooOooOoo

"Il neige trop. On va s'écraser, répéta pour la trentième fois au moins l'inspecteur Ichabod Crane.

_ Mais non, s'agaça Frederick Abberline.

\- L'ascenseur est conçu pour voler, quelque soit le temps qu'il fait, expliqua une nouvelle fois Mr. Bucket.

\- tout de même, je pense que- oh, descendez un peu, on arrive à la sortie de la ville."

Crane se pencha avidement pour regarder au sol, tandis qu'Abberline appuyait sur un bouton avec un grand soupir.

Sauf que ce n'était apparement pas le bon bouton.

L'ascenseur monta en chandelle dans le ciel, arrachant un AAAAAAAAH à Ichabod.

"Toutes mes excuses, dit Abberline avec un sourire goguenard.

\- vous n'avez pas l'air très désolé, remarqua Mme. Bucket.

\- Il y a beaucoup trop de boutons, ce n'est pas ma faute, plaida l'inspecteur d'une voix contrite.

\- Vous êtes sûrs que vous pouvez retrouver Charlie et Willy ? s'inquiéta Mr. Bucket.

\- Et bien, n'oubliez pas que nous sommes de la police. Un système efficace que dans les séries télévisées, ronchonna Ichabod.

\- et encore, objecta Abberline. Et encore."

Les deux malheureux Buckets échangèrent un regard angoissé.

ooOooOoo

Oompa Loompa était inquiet. Voilà plusieurs heures que le grand patron avait disparu.

C'était plutôt embêtant.

Sans le grand patron, l'usine ne pouvait pas tourner indéfiniment. Et donc, cela voudrait dire qu'ils arriveraient à cour de fèves de cacao. Et, oh ! Ce serait une veritable catastrophe !

Oompa Loompa aimait les fèves de cacao, comme tout ses semblables. Il aimait bien aussi le grand patron, tant que celui ci ne se mettait pas en tête de lui faire goûter une de ses dernières créations.

Il n'oublierais jamais le jour où son cousin, Oompa Loompa, avait été transformé en myrtille géante et s'était envolé dans le ciel. Ou alors, le jour où son grand oncle, Oompa Loompas, avait goûter le toufitouffe, et rôdait depuis dans la chocolaterie sous forme de serpillère.

Un jour, le grand patron l'avait appeller pour lui faire goûter un bonbon. Il avait vraiment eut peur. Il avait cru que sa fin était arrivée. Le grand patron avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, mais lui récitait la marche funèbre dans sa tête. Il l'avait mangé, prêt à exploser... mais non. C'était juste un bonbon à la banane.

Heureusement pour lui et pour son avenir au sein de la chocolaterie, le grand patron s'était rendu compte de ses talents de psychiatre. C'était un travail très sympathique, mieux payer en fèves que les autres. A vrai dire, il se contentait de se hisser sur le fauteuil et d'écouter le grand patron raconter sa vie sans rien dire. Le grand patron était un homme intelligent, il trouvait la réponse à ses questions tout seul. Mais ça lui faisait apparement du bien de parler d'autre chose que de friandise.

Oompa Loompa connaissait mieux le grand patron que n'importe qui, dans le monde ou dans la chocolaterie. Il savait tout de lui.

Mais, hélas, le grand patron avait disparu.

C'est plutôt embêtant.

ooOooOoo

"Bon. Tu n'as qu'à marquer: recherchons Willy Wonka et Charlie Bucket, 12 ans, brun, les yeux bleus, 1 mètre 46. Prière d'adresser tout renseignement au bureau de police.

\- Brillant, railla le blond décoiffé.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait marquer d'autre, Arthur !

\- ... Il doit bien y avoir une ancienne photo de Willy Wonka, dans nos logiciels !

\- pas la moindre. Ou alors, son visage est caché sous un chapeau.

\- je hais définitivement les chapeaux.

\- on pourrait appeller les inspecteurs, pour leurs demander ?

\- pas question ! Ils se prendraient nos têtes !

\- y'aurait de quoi..."

ooOooOoo

Il sortit de son grand bureau, jetant un coup d'oeil négligeant à sa montre. Une heure dix sept minutes.

Il bailla. Ses réunions s'étiraient de plus en plus tard dans la nuit. Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui. Mais il n'y serait pas avant quatres heures et demi. Il lui restait plusieurs affaires à régler.

 _Peut être même,_ pensait il, _que si je continus ainsi, ce cher Victor Salt aura fait faillite d'ici trois jours..._

ooOooOoo

"J'avais un empêchement."

Oui. Elle avait décidé de lui répondre. Mais pas de lui répondre _précisement._ Elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à tout lui dire. Ni de le perturber dans une telle situation.

"Mais tu as littéralement disparue de la circulation, s'entêta Willy. Je t'ai cherchée longtemps.

\- j'avais un empêchement, répéta t-elle.

\- ce n'est pas une excuse. Tu n'as même pas chercher à reprendre contact avec moi.

\- je ne savais pas où tu habitais.

\- il suffisait d'ouvrir un journal.

\- je n'en ai pas eut l'occasion ! Et puis comment se fait il que ton adresse soit dans le journal ?

\- mais, s'étonna Willy, je suis Willy Wonka ! Le chocolatier le plus célèbre du monde !

\- tu m'en diras tant, soupira t-elle d'un ton peu convaincu.

\- On trouve de mes chocolats dans TOUTES les boutiques ! s'indigna t-il.

\- c'est possible, je n'en sais rien, protesta t-elle.

\- vas tu enfin me dire ce qui t'es arrivée ?

\- non.

\- je vois, gronda le chocolatier."

Visiblement atrocement vexé, il ne lui décrocha plus un mot ni un regard. Il touilla sa mixture, qui prenait une consistance plus ferme. C'était le résultat qu'il attendait, mais cela ne lui arracha même pas un sourire.

"Tu as encore besoin de moi ? finit par demander Julia."

Un silence buté lui répondit. Willy déboucha un petit flacon et en versa une dose dans la préparation.

"Alors je vais me coucher, annonça t-elle."

Il plaça le verre sur un réchaud de poche et monta légèrement la température.

Elle fit un pas vers le fauteuil.

"Rien ne t'empêche de me répondre, l'accusa t-elle.

\- toi non plus, rétorqua t-il."

Elle soupira. Puisqu'il le prenait comme ça...

Elle se pelotonna au fond du siège, le yeux rivés sur les mains de Willy, qui s'affairaient autour de la préparation de façon experte.

Elles avaient un caractère hypnotisant. Les gestes étaient rapides, précis et appliqués. Très différent de la maladresse d'autrefois dont Julia se souvenait.

Elle devait être fatiguée; elle s'endormit presque sans s'en rendre compte.

ooOooOoo

Willy leva légèrement la tête en entendant la respiration de Julia se ralentir.

 _Tiens donc,_ railla t-il intérieurement. _Il y en a qui trouve facilement le sommeil._

Il se força à reporter son attention à son bonbon. Pour l'instant, tout semblait être sur de bonne voix.

De toutes façon, ce n'est pas comme si sa vie m'interressait.

Il se colla une gifle. Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne devait pas se laisser distraire. Pas alors que le temps était compté, et que la préparation nécessitait une si grande attention.

Il n'avait pas menti en disant qu'elle était nécessaire. C'était même, littéralement, une question de vie ou de mort.

Il souleva sa touillette. Sa préparation coula de façon très satisfaisante.

Pourquoi elle ne me dit rien ?

Avec un soupir, il reprit son mouvement de mélange. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Il lui restait deux heures et demi.

Son regard glissa vers les feuilles d'instructions.

L'amitié n'est plus ce qu'elle était.

Il connaissait tout par coeur. Un plan sans faille. Le moment venu, il serait obligé d'appuyer sur la gâchette.

N'y pense plus. Tu t'en fiches, après tout.

Il monta la température.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

1h25.

Plus que deux heures quarante cinq pour finir un bonbon sur lequel je travaille depuis près de trois mois... un jeu d'enfant.

ooOooOoo

"Et bien ! Vous voyez bien que ça en valait le coup.

\- ces traces sont trop effacées.

\- mais ce sont les bonnes ! Nous avons la piste du ravisseur !

\- seulement SI il s'agit du BON ravisseur.

\- vous êtes desespérant, Ichabod.

\- non, réaliste.

\- en tout cas, nous n'avons pas à tergiverser, affirma Abberline. Il faut les suivres."

Les deux inspecteurs remontèrent dans l'ascenseur où les attendaient les Buckets.

Il était une heure trente huit.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPITRE 12

 **Rheeem. Bonjours ?**

 **Oui.**

 **Bon.**

 **Je sais.**

 **Ca faisait longtemps.**

 **Chut.**

 **Le plus important c'est que le chapitre 12 est là !**

 **Je devrais normalement publier de façon plus régulière maintenant. J'espère.**

 **En tout cas, merci de continuer à me suivre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **ooOooOoo**

"Vous croyez qu'ils les retrouveront ? demanda grand mère Joséphine."

Les quatres grands parents étaient tous réveillés. Ils attendaient patiemment le retour de Mr. et Mme. Bucket, espérant par la même occasion celui des deux disparus.

"Bien sûr, affirma Grand père Joe. La police est très compétente.

\- Foutaises.

\- Georges, voyons ! s'indigna grand mère Joséphine. Vous devriez cesser de parler ansi.

\- c'est vrai ! confirma Grand mère Georgina.

\- je suis sûr que tu ne sais toujours pas de quoi on parle, râla grand père Georges."

Grand mère Georgina se contenta de le dévisager avec un grand sourire édenté et béat.

"C'est bien c'que j'dis, grommela le vénérable ancêtre.

\- un peu de confiance ne nous ferais pas de mal, s'indigna grand père Joe.

\- personne ne ferais de mal à Charlie, affirma grand mère Joséphine;

\- encore des foutaises, injectiva grand père Georges.

\- quand à Willy... poursuivit Joséphine en l'ignorant.

\- Willy est tellement insupportable qu'aucun être humain sensé de le séquestrerait plus de deux jours, ronchonna Georges."

Joe et Joséphine se lancèrent un regard entendu. Grand père Georges pourrait dire ce qu'il veut. Il n'empêche qu'il l'aimait bien, ce "jeune con de Willy".

ooOooOoo

"On devrait les appeller.

\- Non.

\- Il s'agit quand même d'une disparition ! Et je suis sûr qu'Abberline nous mettra à pied pour ne pas avoir rempli correctement l'avis de disparition.

\- Et Crane nous mettra à pied pour incompétence si on l'appelle.

\- *sigh*

\- Bon. Qu'est ce qu'on fait, alors ?

\- Heeem. On peut prétexter qu'on a recu un appel signalant un cambriolage et que, du coup... on a pas eut le temps de remplir l'avis.

\- On a pas de criminel à mettre derrière les barreaux.

\- On dira qu'on ne les a pas attraper.

\- C'est toujours de l'ordre de l'incompétence.

\- ...

\- Tant pis. Appelons les. Peut-être qu'ils seront de bonne humeur.

\- J'ignorais que tu croyais au Père Noël."

ooOooOoo

"Et voilà ! rageait Ichabod Crane. On a ENCORE perdu les traces !

\- Calmez vous, s'impatienta Frederick Abberline. Un peu de patience ! Retrouver des traces dans le noir est forcément compliqué.

\- Si au moins votre lampe torche ne passait pas son temps à s'éteindre !

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute. Elle était d'occasion.

\- C'est ça, gronda l'inspecteur Crane. Il nous reste plus qu'à remonter dans cet ascenseur ridicule pour survoler la zone.

-Au moins, nous serons à l'abri de la neige, tenta Abberline.

\- C'est ça ! Êtes vous au moins sûr que tout ça n'est pas complètement inutile, que ce sont les bonnes traces ?

\- Je ne peux pas en être absolument certain.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais... !

\- Mais j'ai _l'intuition_ que ce sont les bonnes.

\- Parfait, railla Crane. J'ose esperer que votre _intuition_ n'est pas elle aussi d'occasion.

\- Je suis blessé.

\- Grand bien m'en fasse."

Les deux inspecteurs remontèrent une nouvelle fois dans l'ascenseur. Mme. Bucket leur lança un regard interrogateur. Mr. Bucket tordait ses mains d'un air inquiet. L'inspecteur Crane poussa un soupir défaitiste.

"Nous avons encore perdu les traces.

\- je vois... soupira Mme. Bucket, les yeux embués.

\- à cette vitesse, nous ne les retrouverons jamais, se lamenta Mr. Bucket.

\- c'est sûr qu'il nous faudrait une autre méthode, admit Abberline.

\- mais laquelle ? souleva Crane d'un air songeur."

Ce disant, l'inspecteur tourna machinalement le pomeau de la canne dans ses mains. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand celui ci se détacha dans un petit "pop !".

"On ne peut même plus se fier à une canne, constata t'il.

\- faites moi voir ça, réclama Abberline."

Il se saisit du tube de la canne et le secoua vigoureusement, faisant tomber plusieurs boules colorées de la taille d'une bille.

"Faites attention ! protesta Ichabod Crane. Vous en mettez partout.

\- c'était un peu l'idée, admit Abberline.

\- qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Mr. Bucket.

\- très bonne question."

Un petit papier tomba alors du tube, voletant comme une feuille morte. Ichabod le rattrapa au vol. Il commença à lire, les sourcils tantôt froncés, tantôt haussés.

"C'est ... ? commença Mme. Bucket.

\- la notice, répondit-il avec un air éberlué. Pour ce qu'il appelle les Candidées.

\- et bien, qu'attendez vous pour la lire ? s'impatienta Abberline en prenant une boule rose dans la main."

Crane se racla la gorge.

 **Cher lecteur,**

 **Je te sers chaleureusement la main ! Si tu lis ceci, cela veut dire que tu as découvert mes fantastiques Candidées. Et que tu m'as volé ma canne, aussi. C'est une honte !**

 **Cependant, dans ma grande mansuétude, moi, Willy Wonka, me trouve disposé à t'indiquer le fonctionnement de mes Candidées. Car si tu es en possession de ma canne (voleur !) c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison, je crois !**

 **Tout d'abord, comprends bien que ce que tu tiens dans tes mains est une des plus grandes inventions qui soit. Et je ne parle pas de la canne.**

 **En effet, ces fantastiques Candidées se trouve être de formidable inspiratrices. Si tu te trouves un jour dans les ennuis (et ce sera bien fait pour toi, espèce de voleur) elles t'apporteront LA solution pour te sortir du pétrin dans lequel tu te seras fourré.**

"C'est plutôt lui qui est dans le pétrin, souligna Abberline.

\- il est fou, continua Crane.

\- poursuivez la lecture, je vous pris."

 **Pour cela, que faut il faire ? Je sens cette question te tarauder. A moins que ce ne sois ta conscience qui te souffle de rendre cette canne.**

 **Et bien, il suffit...**

 **De les manger.**

 **Et oui ! Ce sont des bonbons, après tout. Je ne suis pas chocolatier pour rien, merci bien. (hey ! il me semble que j'ai fait une rime !).**

 **Toutefois (il y a toujours un toutefois, bien qu'il ne soit habituellement écrit en tout petit en bas de la feuille), je me permet de te déconseiller très fortement d'en abuser. Une seule suffira. Et même, j'espère que tu ne la prendras pas pendant que tu feras quelque chose de relativement dangereux pour la vie, comme conduire, fabriquer une bombe ou aller chez le dentiste. Cette petite boule, aussi brillante soit elle, pourrait provoquer chez toi plusieurs effets secondaires.**

 **Dont le sommeil.**

 **La nuit porte conseil, me diras tu. C'est faux, ce sont les rêves. Tu seras donc plongé dans tes rêves. Merveilleux, n'est ce pas ? Ce qui l'est encore plus, c'est que tes rêves te souffleront LA solution à ton réveil.**

 **Si tu te reveilles.**

 **Ce n'est qu'un bonbon expérimental, je t'aurais prévenu.**

 **Très amicalement,**

 **Willy Wonka.**

"Je crois que cela dépasse même l'ordre de la folie, affirma Ichabod Crane en repliant le papier.

\- c'est possible, admit Mr. Bucket.

\- Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire ? demanda Mme. Bucket.

\- Et bien, pour commencer-"

L'inspecteur Crane s'interrompit en voyant son collègue gober le Candidée.

"Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?! s'exclama t-il.

\- ce qu'il dit, répondit tranquillement Abberline en mâchonnnant le bonbon. Il est excellent, vous devriez goûter."

L'inspecteur Crane semblait partager entre:

1- l'envie de lui coller une gifle

2- l'envie de le forcer à recracher

3- l'envie de déplorer sa stupidité

4- l'envie de voir ce qui allait se passer.

Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps d'executer la moindre de ces options avant qu'Abberline ne s'effondre sur lui.

"Nous voilà dans une belle situation ! se lamenta t-il."

Le ronflement de son collègue et le regard navré des Buckets lui servirent de réponse.

"Cela ne pourrait pas être pire, affirma t-il."

C'est ce moment que choisis son portable pour sonner.

ooOooOoo

Julia fut reveillée par une nouvelle explosion. Elle jaillit brusquement du fauteuil, le coeur battant. La fumée colorée qui remplissait la pièce l'empêchait de voir clairement où étaient les autres.

"J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama la voix ravie de Willy Wonka.

\- on dit "Eurêka", dans ce cas là, Mr. Wonka, précisa la voix à moitié endormie de Charlie Bucket.

\- et bien, Eurêka, répéta joyeusement le chocolatier."

Julia poussa un léger soupir.

"Ton bonbon est fini ? demanda t-elle."

Il y eut un assez long silence. La fumée était presque dissipée quand Charlie lui répondit:

"Je crois que Mr. Wonka ne veut pas vous parler..."

Ledit Mr. Wonka s'était dirigé à l'exact opposé de la pièce, comme un gamin boudeur, avec sa petite coupelle et ses outils.

Elle poussa un nouveau soupir.

"Je crois que j'avais remarqué."

Charlie leurs lança tour à tour un regard navré.

Willy était à present occupé à former des billes avec sa mixture. Les boules formées avait une teinte d'un rouge du plus bel effet. Il en écrasa une, soucieux de vérifier quelque chose connu de lui seul. La boule éclata, éclaboussant la table d'un liquide rouge.

Plutôt étrange.

Mais c'était visiblement le résultat escompté par le chocolatier.

"Et voilà ! triompha t-il. Une explosion de saveur, au sens littéral !

\- Impressionant, concéda t-elle."

Nouveau silence buté. Le chocolatier posa ses petites créations dans une jolie boîte marquée d'un W.

"Vous n'en goûtez pas une ? demanda Charlie.

\- Non, non ! s'exclama t-il en secouant la tête. Ce n'est pas le moment !"

 _Ah, parce que c'était le moment de le fabriquer ?_ pensa t-elle, perplexe.

Elle comprenait de moins en moins l'homme qu'était devenu Willy Wonka.

ooOooOoo

Il regarda Charlie se rendormir d'un air songeur. Un coup d'oeil à sa montre lui apprit qu'il était deux heures passées.

Il avait fini largement dans les temps.

Parfait ! Il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter pour mener son petit interrogatoire.

Il se tourna enfin vers Julia.

"Je répond à une de tes questions si tu réponds à une des miennes, proposa t-il avec un sourire éclatant."

Elle parut destabilisée par son changement soudain d'attitude.

Pas comme si il l'avait ignorée pendant trois quarts d'heures.

Naaaan.

"D'accord, aquiesa t-elle."

Le sourire de Willy s'élargit un peu plus. On aurait cru le Chat de Cheschire.

"Vas y, dit il, le regard étrangement fixe.

\- pardon ?

\- tu commences, précisa t-il.

\- Ah."

Elle réfléchit un instant. Il la regarda faire, à moitié perdu dans ses propres pensées.

Il se sentait bizarre.

Enfin...

Plus bizarre que d'habitude.

"Comment as tu rencontrer Charlie ? demanda finalement la jeune femme."

Il fut estomaqué. Comment ? Elle ne savait même pas _ça ?_ Toutes la planète devait être au courant !

"Wouaw, s'exclama t-il avec un rire, c'est une longue histoire, ça.

\- Nous avons un marché, rappela t-elle.

\- oui, oui ! Je le sais, hé !"

Il laissa délibérement un instant de pause.

Bon !

Puisqu'il faut passer par là...

"Je te previens, je raconte beaucoup moins bien que mon Oompa Loompa.

\- C'est quoi, un Oompa Loompa ?

\- ça fait deux questions !

\- Pardon."

Il se lança donc dans son récit.

En espérant que ce petit jeu les accaparerait assez longtemps.

Il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre le tic tac de l'horloge.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPITRE 13 (aaah ! Le treize porte malheur !)

Salutation nobles lecteurs ! Comme promis un nouveau chapitre posté rapidement... je suis la bonté même, n'est ce pas ?

Bref. Vous vous en fichez, je pense.

Sachez donc que cette fanfiction est écrite jusqu'au chapitre 19; il doit, en plus de celui la, me rester un chapitre et l'epilogue à ecrire.

Sauf imprévu.

Les imprévus c'est nuls.

Et y'en a plein.

Bonne lecture !

Augustus se tourna dans le (petit) lit fourni par les Salt, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Hélas, il s'avéra que le matelas était décidement inadapté à sa taille, ce qui fit que le gros allemand tomba au sol, déclanchant un mini séisme.

La secousse réveilla Violet en sursaut.

"Skispasse ? fut la seule chose que Veruca se trouva en mesure de dire, encore à moitié endormie.

\- je suis tombé, avoua piteusement Augustus.

\- on l'aura remarqué, rétorqua séchement Violet.

\- entschuldigung, s'excusa t-il en rougissant de plus belle.

\- de toute façon, c'est à ton tour d'aller monter la garde, rappella Veruca en regardant l'heure. Avant que Mike ne tombe de sommeil.

\- ça m'étonnerait que ce soit son genre, rétorqua Violet."

Augustus se leva tout de même et sortit de la chambre aussi silencieusement que sa corpulence le permettait. S'il aurait en temps normal trouvé très embarassant de dormir dans la même chambre que deux filles, c'était à présent, en vue de la situation, le cadet de ses soucis.

A vrai dire, il était mort de trouille.

Et il n'avait même plus de chocolat pour se consoler.

Tout ça allait beaucoup trop loin. Aucun enfant n'aurait pû imaginer se trouver un jour témoin d'un meurtre.

Non.

Pas témoin.

Complice.

Complice d'un meurtre.

Il frissona longuement. Il aurait de loin préférer se contenter de mettre une bonne gifle à Willy Wonka, juste histoire de lui casser quelques dents, et voilà, n'en parlons plus. Et à la place... ça.

Il arriva finalement devant la salle où le chocolatier, la fille et Charlie étaient sensés passer la nuit. Mike était assis en tailleur devant la porte, pianotant, ô surprise, sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

Des sons de voix s'élevaient de derrière le battant.

Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à ne pas trouver le sommeil.

"Je fiens prendre la reléfe, annonça l'allemand."

Mike l'ignora pendant si longtemps qu'il crut qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Ce qui aurait été un exploit, étant donné le boucan qu'il avait fait en arrivant. Il était prêt à parier que la parquet ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Mais le grand garçon squelettique se releva, et s'éloigna, sans un mot ni un regard.

Quel PLAISIR de voir une atmosphère d'une si franche CAMARADERIE.

Il prit à son tour la faction devant la porte, s'efforçant de rester digne et droit.

Mais l'ennui pointa très vite le bout de son nez. Il décida de jouer les espions et d'écouter la petite conversation que semblaient tenir le chocolatier et Julia Sweets.

"... cinq tickets d'or, dans cinq tablettes de chocolats Wonka, dans n'importe quelle boutique, de n'importe quelle ville, de n'importe quelle pays du monde !"

Il avait visiblement du mal à cacher son exitation.

"C'est original, concéda la voix de la fille.

\- Oui ! s'enthousiasmait le chocolatier. J'avais en outre prit le soin de faire placarder des affiches, un peu partout (sur tout les poteaux du monde serait plus juste), afin d'annoncer que les cinqs gagnants se veraient invités dans ma chocolaterie pour toute une journée ! Et, surtout, que l'un d'entre eux gagnerait quelque chose de spécial, dépassant de loin leurs rêves les plus fous...

\- J'ignorais que tu avais un tel talent de mise en scène, s'amusait Julia.

\- hé ! Moi aussi, à vrai dire !

\- et c'est Charlie qui à gagner ?

\- une autre question, on dirait, se moqua Willy Wonka.

\- tu n'as pas fini ton histoire, se plaignit-elle en retour.

\- Presque ! s'offusqua Willy.

\- presque, ça ne compte pas.

\- bon, bon... (bonbon ! héhéh !). Tu es vraiment très sérieuse, tu le sais ça ? Donc, j'ai attendu plusieurs jour que les gagnants se montrent. Je pense que je n'ai jamais été aussi exité. Un vrai gamin !

\- tu es toujours un vrai gamin, souligna Julia.

\- oui, bon ! Ne m'interomps pas, sinon je boude et tu ne sauras pas la suite."

Augutus entendit le léger rire de la fille répondre à la boutade du chocolatier.

Lui, il bouillonait.

Willy Wonka parlait de ce concours maudit avec une telle désinvolture ! Il ressentait le besoin urgent, nécessaire, de le frapper, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Mais il se contint, écouta la suite.

"Donc, disais-je, plusieurs jour passèrent avant qu'un Oompa Loompa m'annonce que le premier gagnant avait été trouvé.

\- Charlie ?

\- Manqué. Il s'agissait du garçon le plus gros, le plus gras que je n'avais jamais vu. Je crois que je suis resté figé sur place pendant plusieurs minutes. Ah ! J'ai bien cru que c'était une énorme blague. Figure toi qu'il avait trouvé le ticket après l'avoir _mangé_!"

Le nouveau rire de Julia accentua encore sa fureur. Il ne savait pas quel miracle l'empêchait d'entrer dans la pièce et de lui faire avaler son chapeau ridicule.

"Mais bon, je me suis dit: "hey ! Il reste encore quatre tickets !", et ça m'a un peu calmé. Seulement, voilà, quand le deuxième ticket à été trouvé, il s'agissait de, devine qui, Veruca Salt, la gamine la plus pourri gâtée que je n'avais jamais vu ! Insupportable, vraiment. Si il y avait eut des mouches, je les aurait probablement gobées.

\- J'imagine très bien, le taquina Julia.

\- mais en plus, Veruca ! Quelle nom horrible ! On dirait qu'elle s'appelle Verue, au féminin.

\- mais verue est un mot féminin, rappela t-elle.

\- Ah ? Ah oui, tiens. Je n'avais jamais remarqué.

\- Ensuite ?

\- Le troisième ticket avait été trouvé par une autre petite fille, nommée Violet Beauregarde. J'ai bien cru que je voyais double, tant cette gamine était le sosie parfait de sa mère. Il fallait en plus qu'elle soit horriblement prétensieuse, mâchant du chewing gum comme une vache ruminante. C'est dégoûtant."

Il y avait effectivement un certain dégoût dans sa voix. Augustus résistait à grand'peine à ses instincts meurtriers.

"A ce stade, je ne me demandais plus _qui_ allait trouver mes deux derniers tickets, mais plutôt _ce qui_ allait le faire. A vrai dire, je cherchais confusément une autre surprise finale pour le vainqueur que celle que j'avais imaginer.

\- je suppose que tu ne me diras pas quelle était la surprise.

\- Bingo ! s'exclama la voix ravie de Willy. Hélas, le quatrième ticket fut trouvé par cet insupportable Monsieur Je Sais Tout, Mike Teavee. Obnubilé par la télévision, les jeux vidéos, pédant, suffisant, supérieur, hautain... Vraiment, j'ai même cru qu'il était en fait un robot, et non un enfant. Il avait même osé pirater le système (quel monstre !) afin de n'acheter qu'un seul ticket. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'aimait même pas le chocolat !"

On sentait toute l'indignation du monde dans sa voix. Pour une fois, Augustus était bien d'accord avec lui. Ne pas aimer le chocolat, mais quel sacrilège !

"Et le cinquième ticket ?

\- Et bien, je ne sus pas qui l'avait trouvé ! Pas avant le jour J, du moins. J'étais sûr que personne ne l'avait trouvé. Je crois que je n'est jamais autant squatter le fauteuil du psy Oompa Loompa, ahah !

\- tu as un psy ? s'étonna la fille."

Augustus ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait d'étonnant à ça. Il suffisait de voir la dégaine du chocolatier.

"Bien sûr ! Mais c'est un autre sujet, ça. J'ai répondu à deux questions, tu m'en doit deux !

\- certainement pas, tu peux toujours rêver.

\- C'est très injuste, ça. Tu m'as très profondement blessé.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu souris avec cet air béat.

\- Oui, voilà, tout à fait. J'exprime ma blessure intérieure.

\- Mais bien sûr. Finis ton histoire.

\- Tu es dure en affaire ! se plaignit le chocolatier. En fait, je n'ai rencontré le cinquième gagnant que le jour de la visite. Il m'a fait plutôt bonne impression, en fait. Mais c'est vrai que, par rapport à ces _choses_ qui l'entouraient... Et c'est ainsi que j'ai rencontré Charlie !

\- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas banal... concéda Julia.

\- C'est à toi de me répondre, maintenant ! rappella Willy."

La fille soupira légèrement. Mais tout de même assez fort pour qu'Augustus l'entende.

"Tu ne m'as pas posé de question.

\- Mais si, rappella Willy d'une voix soudain sérieuse. Tout à l'heure. Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu.

\- je... n'ai pas très envie de parler de ça, répondit elle, mal à l'aise.

\- Tu as promis.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas poser une autre question ?

\- J'en suis absolument certain. Aussi sûr que deux et deux font quatre."

Nouveau soupir.

La fille se racla la gorge.

La fureur d'Augustus se laissa dompter par sa curiosité. Il tendit un peu plus l'oreille, attendant qu'elle commence son récit.

ooOooOoo

"Donc, récapitula très lentement Ichabod. Vous êtes en train de me dire que depuis deux heures, vous n'avez toujours pas avancer sur l'avis de recherche ?"

La voix était extrèmement froide. Un vrai glaçon.

"C'est... c'est que... n-nous... euh... balbutia pitoyablement Kirkland.

\- Vous savez que chaque minute perdue est irrémediablement gâchée, en particulier dans une affaire de disparition ? continua Crane, impitoyable."

Comme pour approuver, Abberline poussa un nouveau ronflement et se tassa un peu plus sur lui.

"Oui, inspecteur, couina Kirkland.

\- et qu'est ce qui vous a empêcher de m'appeller PLUS TÔT pour obtenir le signalement de Willy Wonka ? grinça l'inspecteur en secouant son collègue un peu trop envahissant.

\- rien, monsieur.

\- N'espérez surtout pas vous en tirer comme ça. Je vous donne le signalement, mais vous entendrez parler de moi à mon retour.

\- oui, inspecteur Crane..."

Les Buckets se faisaient tout petits dans un coin de l'ascenseur. L'inspecteur trouillard semblait actuellement avoir laissé place à quelqu'un de beaucoup plus froid et énervé. Ce qui s'expliquait très bien, compte tenu des circonstances. Il déployait également des trésors d'ingéniosité pour faire en sorte qu'Abberline aille dormir ailleurs que sur sa personne, sans glisser sur les inombrables Candidées qui jonchaient le sol, et sans perdre tout sang-froid au téléphone. Dur, dur.

Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il poussa un trèèèès long soupir.

"Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû être policier. Je le savais."

Mr. et Mme. Bucket le regardèrent avec une certaine compassion.

Il tenta une fois de plus de reveiller son collègue.

"Je me met toujours dans des situations impossibles."

Il faisait apparement allusion à un évènement connu de lui seul.

Ils commencèrent tout trois à légèrement désesperer lorsqu'Abberline daigna ouvrir les yeux.

Il bailla ostensiblement, ignorant royalement les regards mi-intrigués mi-réprobateur qu'on lui lançait.

"Alors ? gronda Ichabod en le repoussant.

\- je n'ai rien compris, soupira Abberline. J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

\- Le temps, on ne l'a pas, rétorqua l'inspecteur Crane. Il est deux heures trente six.

\- Déjà ? s'étonna son interlocuteur. Dans ce cas, je suppose que nous devrions continuer à suivre les traces. J'en profiterais pour réflechir.

\- parfait ! Suivons les traces ! s'exclama l'autre en perdant (presque) son sang froid."

Abberline lança un regard aux Buckets ("Vous voyez comme il est pénible et raisonnable ? Plaignez moi."). Et il appuya sur un bouton, faisant décoller l'ascenseur et, accésoirement, glisser Ichabod qui s'écrasa sur l'une des parois.

"Ce n'est pas comme ça que je voyais la police, dit Mme. Bucket avec un ton qui laissait supposer qu'elle se retenait de dire ça depuis longtemps."

Un regard vers son mari lui apprit qu'il était amplement d'accord.

ooOooOoo

Il poussa un profond soupir. Ces formulaires ne semblaient jamais devoir se finir. Il ne savait même plus combien de dossier il avait déjà traité. Mais ce qui était certain, c'est qu'il lui en restait encore une pile assez impressionante.

Il doutait même de pouvoir rentrer chez lui, cette nuit.

Il n'aimait pas passer ses nuits à travailler.

Personne n'aime ça.

Mais il était loin d'imaginer qu'en faisant exeption cette nuit ci, il sauverait probablement sa vie.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPITRE 14

RE a tous !

Et oui !

DEJA un nouveau chapitre !

Quand je vous disais que je publierais plus régulièrement, c'était pas de la blague ! Je suis une personne de parole. C'est miraculeux. N'est ce pas. Applaudissez. Clap clap.

Vous: ah ! Quel style redondant ! Fi donc ! Souffrez que je me désabonne.

Moi: comen ktu parl toi !

Vous: je ne puis point supporter une telle vulgarité d'écriture !

Moi: spèce 2 bourg 2 mé 2

Vous: je vous prie de bien vouloir cesser ces âneries et de poursuivre votre si désopilante histoire.

Moi: ouai ouai, 2 koi jme mèl

BREF.

Bonne lecture très cher lecteur !

"Donc. Nous recherchons un homme frisant la quarantaine, coupe au bol moyenâgeuse, cheveux auburns, yeux violet, manteau et veston rouge, chapeau haut de forme, probable lunette à verres opaques et yeux de mouches, ainsi qu'un enfant de douze ans, yeux bleus, cheveux bruns coupés court, dents légèrement avancées, pull en laine comme ceux que tricotaient notre grand mère... en fait, non, marque juste "pull en laine". Les deux disparus sont probablement ensemble.

\- je t'avais dit qu'il suffisait d'appeller.

\- étouffe toi avec ton soda.

\- ...

\- ET NON, IL N'ETAIT PAS NECESSAIRE DE LE MARQUER SUR L'AVIS !"

ooOooOoo

Le domestique se défonça une nouvelle fois l'épaule dans la porte.

Sale petite peste.

L'enfermer avec des coquilles de noix.

Dans une cave.

Reconvertie en cachot.

A attendre que quelqu'un daigne partir à sa recherche.

Il se retenait, lui et ses plans idiots.

ooOooOoo

"Oh !

\- quoi, oh ?

\- c'est pas une araignée, que je vois sur ton épaule ?

\- QUIQUIQUOIOUCOMMENT

\- Ah non. C'était rien qu'un flocon de neige. Autant pour moi.

\- ... Abberline.

\- Crane.

\- ce n'est pas ainsi que vous excuserez votre incompétence.

\- ce n'était pas de l'incompétence, mais du désir de découverte. Et je suis sûr qu'il y a une signification à ce que j'ai vu en rêve. J'avais l'impression de planer.

\- j'en déduis que vous avez ingéré de la drogue dans le cadre de vos fonctions.

\- c'est faux. Ce n'était pas _exactement_ comme de la drogue.

\- ... j'en déduis que vous avez déjà touché à de la drogue.

\- je ne nie rien."

Un silence tomba, uniquement rompu par le bruit de la neige craquant sous les bottes des deux inspecteurs. Les traces étant de plus en plus effacées, ils avaient prit le parti de faire le reste à pieds, laissant les Buckets au chaud dans l'ascenseur. Chaleur que regrettait amèrement Ichabod Crane, quand il n'était pas occupé à maugréer contre l'inutilité de son collègue ou la possibiltié que les ravisseurs soient actuellement en Irlande, pendant qu'eux les suivaient en marchant.

A supposer qu'il s'agisse des bons ravisseurs.

S'il ne faisait pas à ce point confiance aux intuitions d'Abberline (et ce, quoi qu'il en dise) il serait déjà retourné au comissariat en tapant des pieds.

Pour ne rien arranger, la route traversaient actuellement une forêt épaisse de connifères surélevés. Ajoutons à ça la lampe torche défaillante, les bruits nocturnes et la couardise légendaire de l'inspecteur Crane, et nous avons un exellent apperçu des chances de réussite de cette filature. Elles avoisinent les zéros.

Abberline retint un soupir lorsque son collègue sursauta pour la enième fois.

"Calmez vous. Ce n'est pas comme si un loup garou allait sortir des bois.

\- Un loup garou, certainement pas. Les lycanthropes n'existent PAS. Mais un loup tout court...

\- Vous avez une arme.

\- Certes. Et eux, des crocs.

\- Un peu de courage, que diable.

\- Cessez de me faire la leçon, et essayez de trouver un sens à votre rêve.

\- J'ai vu un manoir.

\- Comme c'est passionant.

\- C'était assez flou, bien sûr. Mais je sais qu'ils sont là bas, et que ces traces nous y conduit."

L'autre lui répondit par un soupir à la fois sceptique et agacé.

"Et vous l'avez vu dans un bonbon."

Abberline ne sembla pas se formaliser de l'interruption.

"Et j'ai la certitude qu'il va se passer quelque chose de très grave.

\- Il se passe généralement des choses graves en cas d'enlèvement, railla Ichabod en déployant toute son ingéniosité pour ne pas paraître intrigué.

\- Nous devrions bientôt arriver, coupa Abberline.

\- C'est ça. Vous l'avez vu aussi dans les bonbons ?

\- Non. Je le déduis à la lumière qu'on aperçoit, juste devant.

\- ... la lumière... ?"

Il dut plisser les yeux pour apercevoir, effectivement, une faible lueur dans le lointain.

"Ah, cette lumière là."

Il était absolument soulagé à l'idée de quitter ces bois lugubres.

ooOooOoo

"Si tu me répètes que tu avais un empêchement, je ne t'adresse plus la parole, la taquina Willy, destabilisé par son silence.

\- c'était pourtant le cas ! s'exclama t-elle.

\- oui, oui, mais c'est très vague tout ça !

\- Tu n'as pas préciser la taille de la réponse.

\- Mauvaise foi !"

La jeune femme se mura une nouvelle fois dans son silence. Au grand damne de Willy qui n'était pas très doué pour la conversation.

La faute à plusieurs années à vivre en ermite en compagnie de pygmés qui parlaient en gestes, probablement.

"Tu t'es fait enlevée par des extraterrestres ? tenta t-il d'un ton extrèmement sérieux.

\- ...

\- Ou alors, par la mafia russe ? C'est toujours la mafia russe, ajouta Willy en recopiant inconsciemment les paroles de Charlie, plus tôt dans la soirée."

Cette fois, il réussit à lui arracher un micro sourire.

"Non, ça y est, j'ai trouvé: c'était le président des Etats Unis.

\- j'étais dans le coma, lâcha t-elle le plus simplement du monde, comme si elle annonçait un truc banal du style "il fait beau aujourd'hui" ou "tu as une coupe affreuse".

\- ce n'est pas drôle.

\- je ne plaisante pas."

Il la contempla d'un air infiniment choqué.

"Ne pose pas de questions si tu n'es pas prêt pour les réponses, cracha t-elle.

\- et tu m'annonces ça, comme ça, comme si tu m'annonçais la couleur des jupons de ta grand mère !"

Apparement, il n'y avait que pour Willy que cette expression ne paraissait pas déplacée.

"Les jupons de ma grand-mère se porte à merveille, merci pour eux. Et tu voulais savoir, non ?

\- mais !

\- pas de mais. J'ai répondu à ta question, ne te plains pas."

Il la dévisagea avec la bouche en forme de O, à la fois ébété et indigné. Il dut comprendre, au regard qu'elle lui lançait, que poser d'autres questions serait très mal venu, car tout ce qu'il put articuler c'est:

"Wow. J'ai besoin d'un morceau de chocolat."

Julia poussa un léger soupir. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses intentions de lâcher l'information comme ça. Connaissant Willy, il ne s'en remettrait pas avant plusieurs jours.

Mais bon.

Aussi grave que ça lui paraissait, elle trouvait sa déclaration extrèmement cliché. La vie peut parfois ressembler à un mauvais roman.

Et encore.

Il ne savait pas TOUT ce qui s'était passer. Par chance, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie d'appronfondir le sujet. Il était au contraire occupé à trouver COÛTE QUE COÛTE son morceau de chocolat, quitte à mettre sans dessus dessous le contenu de son pauvre chapeau.

"Willy.

\- Ah ! Trouvé !"

Il brandit sa tablette Wonka comme s'il s'agissait du Graal. Elle poussa un léger soupir.

A sa grande surprise, il la cassa en deux et lui en tendit un morceau.

"Je n'ai pas faim, protesta t-elle.

\- ça se mange sans faim ! objecta le chocolatier en toute mauvaise foi. Et puis, j'aimerais que tu mesure l'étendue de mon talent, étant donné que tu n'as apparement JAMAIS goûté l'un de mes chocolats. Tu es un véritable phénomène, tu le sais, ça ?"

Visiblement, les semaines de traumatisme présumées étaient un peu surfaites. Elle prit le chocolat de mauvaise grâce.

Willy mordait déjà avec enthousiasme dans le sien, à grand renfort de ses dents Colgate.

"C'est à toi de me poser une question, rappella t-il."

Bon.

Elle commençait à se demander s'il avait vraiment été traumatisé.

Elle ne connaissait pas encore le talent certain de Willy pour cacher ses sentiments le plus douloureux.

ooOooOoo

"Vas tu enfin me dire ce qui se passe ? s'énerva Mme. Salt. Pourquoi je ne peux pas aller dans le salon ? Pourquoi ces deux femmes sont ici ? Pourquoi j'ai entendu une explosion ?

\- ce n'est rien, sussura son mari. C'est une surprise. Tu sauras tout, mais pas tout de suite. Tu me fais confiance ?"

Non.

Elle ne lui faisait pas du tout confiance. Mais elle se garda bien de le lui dire.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPITRE 15

 **Vous: quoi ? Comment donc ? Déjà un nouveau chapitre ? Allons bon ! Que donc lui arrive t-elle, à cette bougresse !**

 **Moi: jfè cke je ve, dabor**

 **Vous: diantre, ceci est fort inhabituel.**

 **Moi: ouai sa va, tu va pa nou chier 1 pendul non plu**

 **Vous: je suis fort ébahi.**

 **Moi: mé bi1 sur**

 **Vous: et bien, j'éprouve grand hâte à lire la suite, si généreusement offerte en un laps de temps aussi peu dévellopé par vos bons soins.**

 **Moi: je men fich. Lèsse just 1 review é ce sera trè bi1**

 **Vous: ah, que nenni. Je n'ai point le temps pour ça, grand bien m'en fasse.**

 **Moi: ingra**

"C'est ce manoir. J'en suis certain.

\- Je reste dubitatif. Il est tout simplement impossible qu'un bonbon permette de voir quelque chose de réel sans que l'on ne l'ait jamais vu. Je suis contre cette aberration.

\- Vous pourriez tout du moins admettre que les traces que nous suivons depuis bientôt trois heures mênent bien ici.

\- Grand bien m'en fasse."

Les deux inspecteurs, s'étant dirigés vers la lumière comme des mouches attirées par l'ampoule d'une lampe, se tenaient actuellement, indécis, à la lisière du bois, observant l'habitation. Les traces de pneus traversaient le grand portail et devait vraisemblablement se poursuivre jusqu'au perron. La propriété était tout bonnement immense. La lumière qu'ils avaient vu provenait d'une fenêtre laissée ouverte.

"La question est, reprit Ichabod, qu'est ce que nous sommes sensés faire ? Nous n'avons aucune raison de déranger ces gens à trois heures du matin, sans mandat, sous pretexte que des traces de pneus conduisent jusqu'à chez eux.

\- Vous avez tort.

\- Pardon ?

\- Nous pouvons très bien nous passer de mandat.

\- Mais ! C'est contraire à la loi ! Dont nous sommes les _représentants_ , au cas où vous auriez oublié !

\- Vous ne le reconnaissez pas ?

\- De quoi ? s'impatienta l'inspecteur Crane.

\- C'est le manoir des Salt, souligna Frederick Abberline. Il est passé à la télévision, pendant la folie des tickets d'or.

\- Vous regardez la télévision, _vous ?_ s'étonna son collègue."

Abberline lui lança un regard torve.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça nous autoriserait à débarquer sans mandat, rattrapa très vite Ichabod.

\- Alors, les disparus sont _sûrement_ à l'intérieur.

\- Je ne vous suis pas, rétorqua t-il avec une évidente mauvaise foi."

Il n'était pas idiot au point de ne pas voir le lien très évident qu'il y avait entre l'affaire et les Salt. Il savait parfaitement qu'Abberline avait un fort taux de chance pour avoir raison. Il savait a ussi que les disparus pourraient avoir besoin d'aide. Mais il connaissait très bien son collègue. Il savait donc parfaitement que Frederick allait essayer de le convaincre qu' "entrer discrètement pour jeter un petit coup d'oeil et partir sans déranger les braves gens qui habitent ici s'ils ne trouvaient rien" était une très bonne idée. Et il savait tout aussi parfaitement qu'il le suivrait forcement au bout de quelques minutes, parce qu'Abberline avait raison et qu'ils n'étaient pas des officiers très pointilleux sur la procédure. Probablement la raison pour laquelle leurs supérieurs les gardaient habituellement à l'oeil. Après tout, une des idées brillantes d'Abberline avait un jour consistée à "chasser le dragon" (c'est à dire l'opium) dans un petit immeuble crasseux rien que pour coincer le patron en plein flagrant délit. Ce qui avait marcher. Mais ça n'avait pas plu du tout au commissaire. En plus, Ichabod avait mit des jours à chasser toutes traces d'opium de ses poumons. Un pur bonheur.

Il attendit donc l'argumation de son collègue en pinçant les lèvres.

"Je me disais, commença Abberline, que s'il s'avérait que les victimes se trouvaient à l'intérieur, ce serait plutôt nécessaire d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil, et de revenir plus tard avec un mandat si nous avions raison."

Il insista sur le NOUS.

Ichabod soupira. C'est bien ce qu'il pensait.

"Donc, vous sous-entendez que nous allons entrer par effractions chez d'honnêtes citoyens, en pleine nuit, pour verifier une hypothétique présence de chocolatier ? Brillant.

\- Vous le présentez mal. Dites vous plutôt que notre DEVOIR de citoyens NOUS ordonne de verifier l'honnêteté de nos concitoyens, en entrant discrètement par la fenêtre et en ressortant bien poliment."

Ichabod se massa les tempes.

"Si on se fait prendre, c'est directement la case "prison", et les victimes ne seront pas prêtes de se faire sauver.

\- Mais on ne se fera pas prendre, assura Abberline. Aller, venez."

Avant que son collègue puisse exprimer à quelle point cette idée lui semblait mauvaise, il dévala la pente et se dirigea vers l'enceinte. Ichabod s'empressa de le suivre, en maugréant, bien évidement. Pas question qu'il laisse sa tête brûlée de collègue seul.

"Attendez ! Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire ?

\- Bonne question, grommella Abberline."

Il y eut un instant de silence. Ichabod soupira bien fort, puis capitula.

"Je m'occupe de créer une diversion. Vous rentrerez pendant ce temps."

Il ignora le regard narquois de Frederick.

"Et comment ?

\- Je sonne. Je me présente. Je dis que je suis à la recherche de Willy Wonka et Charlie. J'écoute ce qu'ils ont à me dire. Vous aurez intêret à vous presser. Je ne les retiendrais probablement pas très longtemps."

Un silence. Finalement, Frederick Abberline hocha la tête.

Alors, Ichabod Crane marcha d'un pas assuré vers la grille et sonna en écrasant son doigt sur le bouton. Il inspira un grand coup, voyant du coin de l'oeil la silhouette de son collègue se hisser sur le mur en prenant appui sur un arbre qui poussait un peu trop près.

 _Cette fois, on va vraiment avoir des ennuis,_ pensa t-il en se maudissant très fort.

ooOooOoo

Mr. Salt fut tirer de son sommeil par un vigoureux coup de sonette qui résonna longtemps dans la grande maison.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil ensomeillé au réveil.

3h14.

Allons bon. Qui pouvait bien venir les déranger à une heure pareille ?

Il entendit les pas lourds de l'un de ses domestiques descendre les escaliers. La grand porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement désagréable.

Il avait un mauvais présentiment.

Peut être à cause des trois prisonniers dans le salon.

Il se releva, enfila à la va vite un pantalon et ses pantoufles, et descendit à son tour les escaliers, rattrapant le domestique dans l'allée centrale.

Au fond du jardin, une silhouette svelte patientait, raide comme un piquet derrière la grille.

Il dut les voir arriver car il se redressa légèrement.

"Avez vous une idée de l'heure qu'il est ? gronda le vieil homme.

\- Pardonnez mon intrusion dans votre sommeil, répondit l'inconnu d'une voix neutre, quoique un peu tendue. Mais je crains avoir d'importantes questions à vous poser."

Mr. Salt le devisagea. Il était jeune. Le teint pâle, presque maladif. Un peu trop maigre, peut-être. Une lueur d'intelligence brillait au fond de ses yeux chocolats. Ses sourcils était légèrement froncés. Ses yeux se fixaient un peu partout, comme s'il redoutait quelque chose. Il avait un air très professionnel, un rien méprisant.

Un air de flic, conclut le richard.

Le présumé flic fouilla dans la doublure de sa veste pour en sortir un insigne.

Bingo.

"Inspecteur Ichabod Crane, monsieur. Pouvez vous ouvrir cette grille ?"

Mr. Salt sentit son coeur manquer un battement. Heureusement que cet inspecteur ne pouvait pas lire dans les esprits. Il ne pouvait pas s'ôter de la tête l'image des trois kidnappés.

"Je ne comprend toujours pas, grommela t-il tandis que son domestique ouvrait la grille."

L'inspecteur se contenta d'entrer d'un pas souple.

"C'est à propos d'une double disparition, expliqua t-il. Mr. Willy Wonka et le jeune Charlie Bucket. Je suis à leurs recherche.

\- C'est regrettable, répondit prudemment Mr. Salt. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais être utile.

\- C'est bien simple. Répondez à mes questions, pour commencer."

ooOooOoo

Ichabod observa le vieil homme. Le regard fuyant. Il transpirait, malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit.

Et comment se faisait il que le maître de maison descende en personne pour l'accueillir, à trois heures du matin passées ?

Il commençait à croire qu'Abberline avait raison.

Il puait la culpabilité.

"Très bien, sussura Mr. Salt. Mais faites vite, j'ai hâte de retourner me coucher.

\- Très bien, répéta Ichabod."

Il s'avança d'un pas. Se mit à tourner autour de l'homme. C'était sa technique pour mettre les suspects mal à l'aise. Et généralement, ça fonctionnait.

"Donc. Récapitulons. Mr. Wonka aurait disparut avant hier soir. Aucune trace de lui, si ce n'est son ascenseur et sa canne, abandonnée dans la neige."

Il marqua un pause, la mine sévère. Mr. Salt le dévisageait avec une certaine inquiétude.

Il vit du coin de l'oeil la silhouette d'Abberline se faufiler par la porte d'entrée.

"Vint en suite le jeune Bucket."

Il reprit sa ronde, comme un fauve autour de sa proie.

Il avait en effet quelque chose du fauve, avec son long manteau noir et sa foulée presque féline.

Mr. Salt devait tourner sur lui même pour pouvoir lui faire face. Le domestique ne s'en donnait même pas la peine.

"Disparu hier soir, dans les alentours de vingt deux heures. Des traces de pas correspondant à celles de l'enfant ont été retrouvées près de l'ascenseur, ainsi que celle d'un adulte.

\- Peut-être Willy Wonka, hasarda le richard."

Ichabod se stoppa face à lui.

"Absolument PAS. L'homme chaussait du quarantes deux. Ce n'est pas la pointure du premier disparu."

Mensonge. Très très gros mensonge.

Mais l'homme semblait bien trop pertubé pour se demander comment il connaissait la pointure de Willy.

"Je disais donc, reprit l'inspecteur, qu'il y avait également les traces d'un adulte NON identifié. Les traces menaient à des traces de pneus. Nous en déduisons fort naturellement que l'enfant à été enlevé, et emmené à bord de cette voiture, n'est ce pas ?

\- Pure spéculation, répondit le vieillard d'une voix tremblante.

\- Pas du tout. Taisez vous. J'ai évidemment décidé de suivre les traces de pneus. Et je suppose que vous deviner où elles m'ont conduit.

\- C'est tout bonnement ridicule ! Vous auriez pû confondre des traces, dans la nuit et sous la neige !

\- J'aurais pû. Mais non. Il me semble que vous avez connu les deux disparus, je me trompe ?"

L'homme ne répondit pas. Ichabod se rapprocha de lui, se hissant discrétement sur la pointe des pieds pour paraître un peu plus imposant.

"Passons aux questions, voulez vous ? Que faisait votre voiture sur les lieux de l'enlèvement ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit Mr. Salt avec toute la fermeté dont il était capable.

\- Il s'agit de votre voiture.

\- Tout mes domestiques ont les clés."

Et voilà. "C'est pas moi, c'est mes domestiques" par Mr. Salt.

"Vous sous-entendez que l'un de vos domestiques serait l'auteur de l'enlèvement.

\- Je sous entend qu'un de mes domestiques sera allé faire les courses non loin des lieux de l'enlèvement, reprit bravement Mr. Salt.

\- Je vois."

Ichabod plissa les yeux.

"Mais je vais me voir obligé de jeter un oeil chez vous."

La risposte ne se fit pas attendre.

"Vous avez un mandat ?"

Il eut un léger sourire de coin.

"Non, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est qu'une question d'heures."

Etrangement, les traits du vieillard s'épanouirent.

Evidemment, Ichabod était loin d'imaginer que dans moins d'une demi heure, il n'y aurait plus traces ni de Willy Wonka, ni des deux autres otages chez les Salt.

Aussi, la réaction de l'homme le déstabilisa très légèrement.

"Alors, revenez quand vous en aurez un."

Ichabod haussa un sourcil. Mais il aquiesa et pivota sur lui même.

"Très bien. Je reviendrais. Bonne nuit, Mr. Salt."

Et il sortit à grands pas de l'enceinte du manoir.

Les grilles se refermèrent en grinçant derrière lui.

Il inspira un grand coup.

Quelque chose se tramait, il en était sûr.

Mais quoi ?

ooOooOoo

 **Ichabod: ABBERLINE ! Comme je vous hais.**

 **Frederick: rhoo, mais chut hein. J't'avais dit que j'avais raison.**

 **Willy: oui, bon, c'est pas pour gener hein... mais pendant que vous vous disputez, moi je suis toujours plongé dans la rivière de chocolat jusqu'au cou !**

 **Ichabod: faites attention vous. On pourrait être tentés de vous laisser vous débrouiller tout seul.**

 **Willy: c'est le sucre qui se moque de la confiserie !**

 **Mr. Salt: pourquoi j'ai pris un otage comme ça... pourquoi...**

 **Antoine Daniel: parce que le Japon.**

 **Mike: t'as rien à faire là toi.**

 **Vous: ce dialogue est fort inutile.**

 **Augustus: rühe bitte ! Et laissez une refiews si ca fous a plus !**


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPITRE 16

 **SALUT** **BANDE DE PATATOES**

 **Et ouiiiii, encore un nouveau chapitre ! C'est que c'est bientôt Noël, mes petits loups.**

 **Et si vous voulez me faire plaisir, laissez une petit review en bas.**

 **Allez !**

 **Un peu d'esprit de Noël que Diable !**

 **SINON J'APPELLE LE PERE NOËL.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Mr. et Mme. Bucket se serraient l'un contre l'autre, silencieux, debout dans le grand ascenseur de verre.

Voilà plus d'une demi heure que les deux inspecteurs étaient partis, les laissant en plan, dans la nuit, au milieu d'un tapis de Candidées et d'arbres connifères gigantesques.

Chose très banale. Très quotidienne.

Et ils attendaient. Ils attendaient qu'on vienne leur annoncer qu'ils avaient retrouvé la trace de leur fils et de leur ami.

Ils attendaient.

Silencieux.

Blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Debout dans le grand ascenseur de verre.

Seuls dans la nuit noire.

ooOooOoo

Augustus se figea.

Il aurait juré avoir entendu un bruit, dans le couloir.

Il retint sa respiration, sondant la nuit en plissant les yeux. Il vit quasiment distinctement une ombre se faufiler près de l'escalier.

"Qui fas là ? couina t-il comme le faisait les policiers dans les films."

Il serra les poings, prêt à se battre si necessaire. Le tank allemand était paré à la bataille. Jawohl, mein General.

Bien évidemment, personne ne lui répondit. Comme dans les films. En même temps, quel genre de type répondrait un truc du style "Mr. Nimportequi, mais chut, vous n'êtes pas censé savoir que je suis là" ?

Personne.

A part un imbécile.

Au moins, il savait maintenant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Mme. Salt ou Beauregard. Sa mère était exclue d'avance; elle aurait fait un bruit monstre en descendant les escaliers.

Alors, qui ?

Un cambrioleur ?

Veruca, Violet ou Mike qui cherchait à lui faire peur ?

Impossible.

A l'intérieur, les voix s'étaient tû. Ils avaient dû l'entendre, comme lui les entendait depuis tout à l'heure, pendant que ce cher Willy s'évertuait à expliquer le pourquoi du comment il avait ramené des pygmées dans sa chocolaterie. Et il avait entendu très distinctement des bruits de pas.

"Répondez ! gronda t-il."

Toujours aucune réponse, si ce n'est la voix moqueuse de Willy qui disait un truc comme: "Tiens ! On a de la visite ! Espérons que le petit garçon n'ait pas peur au point de se salir ~".

Dès qu'il a trouvé d'où vient le bruit, il le frappe.

Juré.

"Wer ist da ? reprit-il, les mots allemands lui échappant malgré lui."

Il eut enfin une réponse. Un coup de genou dans le ventre et un mouchoir plein de chloroforme devant le nez et la bouche.

L'ombre s'était ruée sur lui à une vitesse ahurissante.

Doucemement, avant même d'avoir pût dire "choucroute", il sombra dans le pays des rêves et des licornes.

ooOooOoo

Abberline se laissa tomber souplement de l'autre côté du mur et se glissa derrière un bosquet. La propriété était grande.

Trèèès grande.

La pelouse semblait être taillé avec une paire de ciseau.

Il vit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir, laissant passer un domestique. Il pouvait presque sentir le stress d'Ichabod. A tout les coups, il aurait droit à un nouveau sermon sur les méthodes qu'il le forçait soi disant à utiliser.

De la pure mauvaise foi.

Il s'avança très prudemment vers la porte centrale. Son coeur manqua un battement quand un autre homme se profila devant l'ouverture, alors qu'il était encore en terrain découvert. Il s'immobilisa totalement, un peu comme s'il jouait à "un, deux, trois, soleil".

Par chance, l'homme semblait trop préoccupé pour le remarquer.

Tant mieux, ça lui éviterait la case "prison".

Il attendit que les deux hommes se soient assez éloignés pour reprendre son avancé au milieu du jardin, guettant avec la plus grande attention chaque élément qui pourrait le trahir.

Et il y en avait beaucoup.

1- la branche d'arbre roublarde qui se plaçait bien bas pour avoir le plaisir d'assomer les pauvres passants.

2- Les amas de neige qui trouvait très amusant de reproduire vos traces de pas, comme pour dire "Attention ! Il est parti par là !".

3- Les buissons de ronces solitaires qui cherchait à épouser vos vêtements en les arrachants petits bouts par petits bouts.

4- Les hibous qui faisait "houhou !" dès que vous passez à côté d'eux, rien que pour le plaisir de hululer.

5- la lumière de la porte d'entrée qui adorait projeter votre ombre sur TOUTE l'allée pour créer des silhouette Tim Burtonesque (et annoncer votre présence aux cailloux).

Il y avait aussi les alarmes de sécurités et tout le tralala, bien sûr.

Mais c'était nettement moins fourbe.

Finalement, après maintes péripéties, il réussit à se glisser dans le hall d'entrée.

Il voyait, plus loin, Ichabod qui avait commencer son interrogatoire.

Bien.

Il s'avança tranquillement, comme s'il était chez lui.

La maison était vraiment silencieuse.

Il ressentait toute l'adrénaline que pouvait ressentir les cambrioleurs, tout en se répétant que son but à lui était autrement plus louable.

Il avança d'un bon pas dans un couloir très sombre, au bout duquel il voyait une lumière filtrer d'un dessous de porte.

En s'approchant, il entendit même des sons de voix.

C'est alors qu'il repéra le mammouth qui se tenait à côté de ladite porte.

Il sut également que celui ci l'avait vu.

Et entendu, compte tenu du bruit de sa marche.

Il se faufila aussitôt dans le premier recoin.

Un escalier.

Genial.

"Qui fa là ?"

Tiens, tiens.

Un accent germanique à couper au couteau.

Sans un bruit, il fouilla dans la doublure de sa veste.

Il gardait toujours une petite bouteille de chloroforme à porter de main. Au cas où.

Et il se doutait fortement qu'il allait en avoir besoin.

La montagne allemande n'allait certainement pas le laisser passer.

"Répondez !"

La voix lui sembla étrangement juvénile pour un colosse de sa taille.

La nature fait décidément mal les choses.

Il mouilla un mouchoir dans le liquide, toujours silencieux.

Il lui sembla entendre une voix sarcastique en provenance de la pièce gardée par l'allemand.

Il était prêt à parier qu'elle apartenait à l'un des disparus.

"Wer ist da ? s'énerva le mammouth."

Il s'approcha à pas de loup. Il distinguait nettement la grosse bedaine de l'allemand.

Gros, gros, gros.

Il avait l'impression de connaître cette silhouette.

Sa main contenant le mouchoir se plaqua sur la bouche du colosse, tandis que son genou dans son énorme ventre le faisait plier.

Dix secondes et un "HMMMMF !" plus tard, et il tombait à terre dans un énorme BOUM.

La lumière qui s'échappait de dessous la porte éclaira son visage.

Augustus Gloops.

Il poussa un énorme soupir.

Il venait de droguer un enfant.

Un enfant de la taille d'un boxeur, mais un enfant tout de même.

Honte sur lui.

Mais sa présence en ces lieux signifiait qu'il y avait véritablement quelque chose qui se traimait, non ?

"Wow ! Un tremblement de terre ! s'exclama une voix masculine, à l'intérieur."

Abberline eut un instant d'hésitation.

Qui était ce ?

Willy Wonka, ou un complice des Salt ?

Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte.

ooOooOoo

Julia et Willy tendait l'oreille. Le chocolatier venait d'être interrompu dans son récit par la grosse voix d'Augustus, demandant qui était là.

Ils s'entreregardèrent.

Un sourire fendit le visage du représentant masculin, sans qu'elle ne puisse comprendre pourquoi.

"Répondez ! reprit la voix du garçon."

Willy se contenta d'exprimer à voix haute sa pensée du moment concernant ses doutes sur l'avenir proche du pantalon d'Augustus, ce qui lui vallut un coup de coude de la part de son amie d'enfance.

Son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir. Et c'est que c'était contagieux, en plus, si on en jugeait à ses propres lèvres qui s'étiraient vers le haut.

"Wer ist da ? paniquait l'allemand."

A peine une minute plus tard, ils entendirent un grand bruit qui résonna dans toute la pièce.

Et tout ce que trouva à dire Willy, c'est: "Wow ! Un tremblement de terre !"

Elle en resta muette de surprise.

"Willy, tu-"

La porte s'ouvrit, la coupant net dans ses remontrances.

Un homme se faufila dans l'ouverture, avec une allure de défi. Grand, jeune, dynamique, arborant fiérement moustache et légère barbe, il les fixa tour à tour d'un air calculateur. Quelque chose s'alluma au fond de ses yeux lorsqu'il avisa le chapeau de Willy. Un sourire triomphal étira ses lèvres fines.

"Ah ! s'exclama t-il. Mr. Wonka ! Je vous cherchais, justement."

Si elle pensait que Willy allait être étonné, voir même intrigué, elle en eut pour son argent. Il éclata de rire.

"Vraiment ? s'exclama t-il. Alors vous êtes très fort, parce que vous avez réussi ! Toutes mes félicitations !"

Elle ne le vit même pas se relever tant ses gestes étaient rapides. Elle le vit juste empoigner la main du nouveau venu et la secouer énergiquement.

Sacré Willy.

"Certes, se contenta de répondre l'autre, pas déstabilisé pour un sou. Je cherchais également Charlie Bucket."

Willy pointa le garçon endormit sur le canapé comme s'il dévoilait le St Graal à un religieux. L'autre parut on ne peut plus satisfait et marmonna quelque chose qui se rapportait à un certain Ichabod.

"Et voici ma meilleure amie ! présenta le chocolatier, Julia Sweets ! Elle a été enlevée, elle aussi !

\- Ah ? s'étonna le personnage.

\- c'est vrai, confirma t-elle. Et vous êtes... ?"

L'homme inclina très modestement la tête.

"Inspecteur Frederick Abberline. Je suis venu jusqu'ici avec mon collègue, qui est actuellement en pleine tentative de diversion auprès du propriétaire.

\- Eh ! Vous êtes sûr que c'est autorisé par la loi ? s'enquit Willy.

\- Ca ne l'est pas, répondit tranquillement le dénommé Abberline.

\- Je me disais, aussi, s'amusa le chocolatier."

Julia eut alors la très nette impression d'être entourée par deux enfants en bas âge.

Assez destabilisant.

"Et bien, puisque nous vous avons retrouver... il faudrait songer à vous sortir de là, déclara l'inspecteur."

Willy parut soudainement beaucoup moins enthousiasme.

"Vous avez une idée de comment vous comptez faire ça ? couina t-il.

\- je pourrais demander un mandat... mais non. L'opération prendrait beaucoup trop de temps. Alors... non, je n'ai pas d'idée."

Abberline soupira.

"J'aurais dû garder l'un de vos Candidées."

Le sourire de Willy réapparut comme par magie.

"Vous les avez essayés ?

\- Affirmatif.

\- alors, est ce qu'ils fonctionnent ?

\- Tout à fait.

\- Fantastique ! s'enthousiasma le chocolatier."

Il semblait à deux doigts de faire la danse de la joie. Elle retint de justesse un face palm.

Deux enfants en très, très bas âge.

Des nouveaux nés.

Non. Des embryons.

Voir des spermatozoïdes.

Abberline s'autorisa un début de micro sourire.

Et c'est à ce moment que des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir.

L'inspecteur tressaillit légèrement. Willy lui tapota silencieusement l'épaule et lui désigna un grand placard au fond de la salle, avec un air sérieux qui faisait très bizarre sur lui.

Deux secondes plus tard, il était debout au milieu d'un placard à balai dans une attitude extrèmement glorieuse, à écouter les bruits qu'il pouvait percevoir.

Si il avait su, il aurait pas venu.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPITRE 17

Ichabod faisait les cent pas devant la grille, inquiet. Cela faisait dix minutes que Mr. Salt et son domestique était retournés au manoir, et Abberline n'était pas sorti.

Il le savait.

Il aurait dû refuser.

Son collègue devait avoir de gros, gros problème.

Il se mordit les lèvres.

Il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose.

Bon sang, Frederick... mais dans quoi vous êtes vous encore fourré ?

ooOooOoo

"Voilà ! Tout les avis sont imprimés !

\- Génial. Il nous reste plus qu'à aller les coller dans la ville.

\- Quoi ? A cette heure ci, et sous la neige ?

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je n'y suis pour rien, moi !

\- Dire que ça aurait pû être une soirée normale... Pourquoi a t-il fallu que Willy Wonka ai eu l'idée faramineuse de se faire enlever ?

\- Qu'est ce que j'en sais ! Prend ton manteau, on y va !

\- On ne pourrais pas dire à Braginski de le faire ? Il a l'habitude de la neige, lui.

\- A l'heure qu'il est, il doit avoir vidé sa quatrième bouteille de vodka. Et ce n'est pas le rôle du médecin légiste, imbécile."

Alfred Jones soupira, jeta un regard plein de regret à son soda non fini, et suivit Arthur Kirkland à l'extérieur, les avis de recherche sous le bras.

ooOooOoo

Il poussa un soupir satisfait. Finalement, il était arrivé au bout de sa paperasse.

Il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui.

 _Et heureusement,_ songea t-il, _il est presque quatre heures du matin._

Il sortit alors de son bureau en baillant. Il avait hâte de profiter d'un repos bien merité.

ooOooOoo

Willy regarda l'inspecteur se faufiler dans le placard et refermer vivement la porte derrière lui. Il échangea un regard avec Julia.

Il n'y avait pas de doute, les bruits de pas venaient dans leurs directions. Et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on découvre l'inspecteur. Il était leurs dernières chances.

Un petit cri étouffé signala que les personnes avaient trouvé Augustus.

"Evanoui, constata simplement la voix de Mike.

\- Qui a bien pû faire ça ? couina la voix de Veruca.

\- Laissez moi passer ! gronda Mr. Salt."

Willy se jeta sur le canapé et tenta d'adopter une pose nonchalante, reveillant Charlie au passage.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, sur toute la petite communauté des ravisseurs.

Mme. Gloops lança immédiatement un regard brûlant au chocolatier, qui tentait d'avoir l'air le plus innocent possible. Julia s'était pétrifiée sur place, et Charlie se demandait se qu'il se passait -encore-.

"Qui a fait ça à mon fils ? gronda Mme. Gloops d'une voix menaçante."

Willy réfléchit à toutes vitesse. Répondre "l'inspecteur qui est actuellement debout dans votre placard" était une très mauvaise idée.

"Je suis vraiment confu, s'excusa t-il de son ton le plus désolé, j'ai ouvert la porte et l'ait malencontrueusement assomé. Mais c'est de sa faute, aussi, il écoutait aux portes. C'est très vilain de sa part."

Deux secondes trois dixièmes plus tard, Mme. Gloops le gifflait à toute volée en poussant un cri de rage.

Et c'est qu'elle faisait mal, en plus.

Ne jamais sous-estimer les matronnes allemandes.

"Ne l'abîmez pas, la réprimanda aussitôt Mr. Salt. Nous allons avoir besoin de lui, d'ici peu.

\- Trop aimable, grommella Willy en se massant la joue."

Le vieil homme tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux brillant d'une lueur mauvaise.

"Vous feriez mieux de vous préparer, Mr. Wonka. Vous allez devoir partir plus tôt que prévu."

Le chocolatier déglutit. Il se doutait que les événements étaient précipités par l'arrivée innoportune des deux inspecteurs.

Mais il n'était pas franchement ravi.

"Alors, voilà comment les choses vont se passer, exposa Mr. Salt. Vous partirez dans une voiture avec Veruca, Violet, Mike et Augustus. Ils vous surveillerons et veillerons à ce que vous executiez bien les ordres que vous avez reçus. Pendant ce temps, votre amie et votre successeur seront transportés dans un autre lieu. Si Mike ne nous envoie pas un message comme quoi votre mission est remplie, c'est une balle dans leurs têtes. Pour le reste, vous avez déjà les instructions. Est-ce clair ?

\- Très clair, répondit laconiquement Willy."

Il frissonna lorsque l'homme lui fourra un revolver dans la main. La marque, le calibre ? Il n'en savait fichtre rien. Il avait horreur des armes. Elles le rendaient nerveux.

"Alors, allons y."

Mr. Salt fit signe à l'un de ses domestiques. L'homme l'empoigna par l'épaule et le sortit de la pièce, tandis que Violet, Veruca et Mike s'y mettaient à trois pour soulever Augustus. Il jeta un dernier regard dans la salle, et plus particulièrement au placard de la salle.

C'est fou, lui qui n'avait jamais aimé la police, le voilà à esperer qu'un flic le sorte de ses problèmes... Quelle ironie.

ooOooOoo

Frederick Abberline était choqué. Il était même plus choqué qu'un japonais se trouvant face à une situation tendancieuse.

Le pire, c'est qu'il SENTAIT qu'il se passait quelque chose de bien plus grave qu'un simple enlèvement, mais il ne SAVAIT PAS de quoi il s'agissait. Il était donc là, immobile, au milieu des balais qui semblaient se moquer de lui, à écouter le petit discours plein de suffisance de Mr. Salt, et ce sans pouvoir rien y faire.

Rageant, non ?

Il entendit chacune des personnes présentes sortir de la pièce. La lumière s'éteignit. Il attendit encore quelques instants, avant de pousser la porte du placard.

Il passa une jambe dehors.

VLAN.

Un manche de balai s'écrasa sur son crâne.

ooOooOoo

Ichabod sursauta du haut du perchoir où il avait élu domicile pour essayer de reperer son collègue.

Plusieurs silhouettes sortaient de la maison, dont celle très reconnaissable du chocolatier.

Entourés de deux colosses.

Cela s'appellait UNE PREUVE.

Il sortit son appareil photo portable, zooma au maximum et filma la scène.

Cela s'appelle UNE PREUVE TANGIBLE.

Comment ça, il se promène avec un appareil photo dans la poche ?

Chut, c'est l'inspecteur Crane, l'équivalent de Marry Poppins au service de la loi.

Il filma la sortie de chacun des personnages. La lumière qui les éclarait de dos cachait en partie leurs visages.

Mais bon.

Les services spécialisés devraient pouvoir les identifier.

Puis les personnages s'engouffrèrent tous dans deux voitures différentes.

Ichabod se mit légèrement à paniquer.

Laquelle des deux suivre ?

Quoique, suivre une voiture _à pieds..._

Un autre problème lui revint en mémoire.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule route venant du manoir menant à la sortie de la forêt.

Et il y avait un ascenseur sur le côté.

Avec les parents d'un des disparus dedans.

Et, encore une fois, il n'avait aucune chance d'y arriver avant les deux voitures.

Et puis, son collègue était encore à l'intérieur.

Voilà, ça y est.

Il va pleurer.

C'est impuissant qu'il regarda les deux voitures passer sous son arbre, emmenant les kidnappés et les coupables vers d'autres potentielles victimes.

ooOooOoo

"J'entend du bruit, signala Mr. Bucket.

\- On dirait un bruit de moteur, commenta Mme. Bucket.

\- Là ! Ce sont des phares !

\- Des voitures, à une heure pareille ?

\- On dirait qu'elles ralentissent..."

ooOooOoo

Violet était absolument terrifiée. Elle était tassée entre Augustus et Willy Wonka, sur la banquette arrière, tandis que Mike et Veruca se partageaient le siège avant. Le conducteur restait silencieux.

Elle sentait la tension extrème du chocolatier, qui tripotait la crosse de son arme. Il avait les mains tremblantes.

Le bruit d'un emballage froissé se fit entendre du côté d'Augustus. Celui ci, à peine remit de son agression, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que se goinfrer.

Ce qui fit râler Mr. Wonka, qui n'admettait toujours pas qu'on ne puisse pas prendre le temps D'APPRECIER une de ses tablettes.

Mike n'avait, pour une fois, sortit aucun appareil électronique. Peut-être sa façon à lui de paniquer. Peut-être parce qu'il était collé à Veruca.

Celle-ci respirait comme un buffle, épouvantée. Son anxiété transpirait dans l'atsmosphère.

Et la voiture commença à ralentir. Le chocolatier se pencha légèrement pour regarder par la fenêtre. Elle entendit très distinctement son GASP.

Allons bon.

Qu'est ce qui leurs tombait encore dessus ?

ooOooOoo

Frederick se massa le crâne. Ce balai avait failli l'assomer. Il lui ferait un procès.

Il regarda autour de lui.

Son regard fut happer par une feuille, posée bien en évidence sur la table basse.

Il s'en approcha.

La lut.

Haussa vivement les sourcils.

Et sortit en courant, les instructions pour un meurtre serrées dans la main.

Il n'avait plus le temps d'être discret.

 **Voila ! Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui !**

 **Frederick: je me suis fais AGRESSER PAR UN BALAIS !**

 **Ichabod: c'est du grand n'importe quoi cette auteur.**

 **Willy: je m'en fiche ! J'ai mon chapeau ! Tout vas bien !**

 **Mr. Bucket: que tout ceux qui trouve que Willy sert à rien lève la main.**

 **Charlie *lève la main***

 **Willy: tu es censé être dévoué à ma cause Charlie.**

 **Charlie: seulement en ce qui concerne le chocolat. Il n'est pas question que j'approuve ce qui vous sert de cheveux.**

 **Willy *boude***

 **Moi: la ferm band 2 stupi2 personag ! C mon istoir ! *aux lecteurs* à 2m1, trè cher patatoes.**


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPITRE 18

 **SALUT BANDE DE PONEYS GLUANTS**

 **Moi: encor 1 nouvo chapitr. Daileur vou auré 1 chapitr par jour jusko 24 déssembr, ki vera l'epilog 2 cete istoir !**

 **Vous: Diantre, ce n'est point trop tôt.**

 **Moi: oué ba sa va 1**

 **Vous: puis-je m'instruire de la raison de cette outrageuse interpellation ?**

 **Moi: inter koi**

 **Vous: je vous cite -ventre Saint gris, quel franc parlé ma foi-: "Salut bande -je n'ose le dire- de Poneys Gluants"**

 **Moi: sa ou Patatoes**

 **Vous: ciel.**

 **Moi: pourkoi sa te plé pa ?**

 **Vous: fi donc.**

 **Moi: boarf. Li donc é tè toi.**

 **Vous: je ne puis qu'agréer avec cette proposition. Je me souhaite donc une bonne lecture.**

 **Moi: oué cé sa.**

Arthur Kirkland colla brutalement une malheureuse affiche sur un malheureux poteau, comme si c'était de sa faute s'il était actuellement dehors, sous la neige, à quatre heures du matin, avec un imbécile qui babillait pour seule compagnie.

"C'était la dernière, annonça t-il avec une certaine satisfaction.

\- ce n'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama Alfred Jones. Je suis gelé !

\- quel dommage, railla Arthur."

Ils cheminèrent tout deux vers le commissariat, silencieux. Les rues étaient désertes, si on exeptait les quelques soûlards qui étaient tombés en coma éthilique sur le trottoir.

Une grande voiture noire les doubla, les éclaboussant de neige au passage.

Le plus vieux des deux policiers se mit à pester de la pire manière possible pour un représentant de la loi, tandis que l'autre éclatait de rire en signalant qu'ils allaient devenir des bonhommes de neige.

La voiture se gara un peu plus loin, devant une grande maison en brique blanche.

Pas la Maison Blanche.

La Maison en BRIQUES Blanches.

Un homme blond en sortit, une impressionante masse de papier sous le bras, sortit ses clés de sa poche, et entra de manière peu orthodoxe, c'est à dire en gratifiant la porte d'un vigoureux coup de pied.

Arthur Kirkland plissa légèrement les yeux pour lire la plaque dorée sur la boîte aux lettres.

VASH ZWINGLI

"Ah ! s'enthousiasma Alfred, je le connais, lui !

\- Grand bien m'en fasse, gronda son aîné.

\- Mais si ! C'est un homme d'affaire ! Il est très connu, tu sais. Il travaille dans la noix."

L'autre se contenta de le fusiller du regard.

"Que veux tu que ça me fasse ? C'est pas comme si c'était important ! Aller, viens, il n'y a rien à voir."

Et les deux policiers reprirent leurs chemins, sans voir la voiture qui se garait, un peu plus loin, juste en face de la demeure de Vash Zwingli.

ooOooOoo

"Enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama Ichabod Crane, au bord de l'hystérie.

\- Il faut que vous lisiez ça, le coupa Abberline en lui fourrant une liasse de feuilles dans la main."

Ichabod le regarda d'un air interloqué.

"Mais nous n'avons pas le temps ! protesta t-il. Je viens de voir deux voitures sortir, avec les disparus !

\- je le sais.

\- Et ils se dirigent vers les Buckets !

\- je m'en doutais aussi.

\- Et vous voulez que je lise ceci ?

\- Tout à fait."

L'air grave de son collègue finit par convaincre Ichabod. Il poussa un long soupir résigné.

"Très bien. Pourriez vous avoir l'amabilité de me prêter votre lampe torche ?

\- Plus de piles, s'excusa Abberline.

\- Mais !

\- Pressons ! Comme vous l'avez souligné, nous n'avons que peu de temps !"

L'inspecteur Crane prit donc sur lui pour tenter de déchiffrer les petits caractères d'imprimerie.

Oh.

Ah.

Uh.

Quand même.

Sainte vache.

Seigneur.

"Nous ne reviendrons jamais en ville à temps, rappella t-il d'une voix blanche.

\- En effet.

\- Et ?

\- Passez moi votre portable."

Ichabod ne songea même pas à protester. Il lui tendit l'objet. Abberline composa un numéro, tout en remontant la butte pour rejoindre les bois.

"Dépêchez vous ! le tança t-il."

Ichabod lui emboîta aussitôt le pas. Tâche qui se révéla plus ardue qu'elle n'y paraissait au premier abord, compte tenu de la neige, des branches et des grandes foulées de Frederick Abberline.

La messagerie se déclencha, faisant grincer les dents de l'inspecteur.

"Où allons nous ? demanda Ichabod, déjà à moitié hors d'haleine.

\- Si nous ne pouvons pas rejoindre le véhicule actuellement en route vers la ville, nous pouvons tenter de suivre l'autre.

\- Avec les otages, compléta Crane. Je doute que les ravisseurs se permettent de les laisser en vie après ça.

\- En effet. Nous devons faire en sorte de les sortir de là.

\- Si on les retrouve.

\- Toujours pessimiste ... !"

IL recomposa le numéro, fébrile.

"Vous essayez de joindre Jones et Kirkland ?

\- Oui. Ils pourraient faire quelques rondes dans la ville. Nous n'avons pas l'adresse exacte du lieu du crime, mais..."

Il se tut. On venait de décrocher, à l'autre bout du fil.

Ichabod jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Sur le cadran se détachaient nettement les chiffres en rouge sang: 3.54.

ooOooOoo

Un silence de mort reignait dans le véhicule des otages. D'autant que deux nouvelles personnes venaient d'être "invitées" à rejoindre la fête.

Julia sentit Charlie trembler à côté d'elle. Compréhensif, compte tenu des circonstances.

Mr. et Mme. Bucket se tenaient droit, figés, interloqués.

Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui leurs tombaient dessus.

En un sens, tant mieux pour eux.

La voiture roula encore quelques minutes, avant de s'arrêter sur le côté de la route. Mr. Salt se tourna vers eux et les gratifia d'un sourire doucereux.

"Nous allons devoir marcher, à présent."

Mme. Beauregarde émit une plainte concernant ses pauvres chaussures qui ne survivrait jamais à une marche dans la forêt enneigées.

Voilà bien dix minutes que Willy tentait de s'auto-convaincre que rien n'était arrivé aux Bucket. Eh, oui, d'abord, il peut très bien avoir mal vu et avoir confondu un truc non identifiés avec son ascenseur de verre et des gens tout aussi non identifiés avec les Bucket. Après tout, il fait nuit. Et puis... et puis... ce n'est pas comme si la lumière des phares ET de la chose-qui-n'est-PAS-son-ascenseur-de-verre valaient la lumière du soleil.

Oh, et puis zut, hein ! Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir.

...

Il est vraiment mal fait, ce proverbe. Bien sur qu'après la vie, il n'y a plus d'espoir. Parce que vous êtes MORT.

Il entendit un petit gémissement du côté de la gamine pourrie gâtée.

Il lança un regard par la fenêtre.

Il arrivait en ville.

On pouvait voir les hautes cheminées de sa chocolaterie se détacher dans le ciel.

L'arme dans sa main lui sembla excessivement lourde, tout à coup.

Il l'ouvrit tant bien que mal.

Elle n'était pas encore chargée.

Eh, c'est peut être à ça que servaient les six balles que Mr. Salt lui avait données !

Willy, tu es un génie.

Il plongea la main dans sa poche et entreprit de garnir les trous prévus à cet effet, sous les yeux effarés de Violet.

Puis il remit l'arme en place d'une main légèrement tremblante et reprit sa contemplation du paysage, la gorge nouée.

Le véhicule ne tarda pas à ralentir devant une grande bâtisse en brique blanche.

Il était 3h58.

"Comment ça, faire des rondes ? s'exclama Alfred Jones avec desespoir.

\- Faire de rondes. C'est tout, répondit Arthur Kirkland d'un ton résigné. Il paraît qu'il va y avoir un meurtre, d'ici peu.

\- C'est pas juste, soupira Alfred. Les meurtres sont presque toujours commis la nuit, rien que pour obliger les membres de la police à se lever tôt.

\- Il ne fallait pas choisir ce travail, alors ! Maintenant, tais toi, et avance."

Vash Zwingli se dirigea à pas de loup vers le frigo. Il n'avait pas prit le temps de manger, hier soir, et maintenant il le regrettait très fortement.

Un léger sourire lui échappa lorsqu'il vit que sa petite soeur lui avait mis sa part de côté.

Il irait la remercier demain.

Pour l'instant, il préférait ne pas la reveiller.

Et puis, c'est pas comme s'il n'avait plus le temps pour ça ! Il a encore toute sa vie, devant lui.

Comme ils s'y attendaient, les deux inspecteurs trouvèrent l'ascenseur de verre vide de tout occupant.

Ils échangèrent un rapide regard et décidèrent d'un commun accord informulé de continuer le pistage dans le cube de verre.

Encore une fois.

 **Moi: tintintin tan 2 suspens**

 **Vous: ... qu'Est-ce donc que ce chapitre ridiculement petit.**

 **Willy: Pourquoi tant de haine à mon égard ?**

 **Veruca: parce que la vie.**

 **Mike: et parce que vous êtes c-**

 **Ichabod: CENSURE**

 **Frederick: Ichabod, espèce de petite vierge effarouchée.**

 **Ichabod: hein**

 **Frederick: nonne.**

 **Ichabod: pardon**

 **Vous: faire ainsi dialoguer ses personnages est d'un ridicule !**

 **Moi: o la ferm. A 2m1, ban2 2 CHATONS SANS POILS**


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPITRE 19

 **SALUT BANDE DE CANAPE**

 **Vous:pourquoi donc des canapés ?**

 **Moi: parske lé canapé C bi1**

 **Vous: certes. Pour les êtres ne possédant point assez de courage pour se lever.**

 **Moi: de koi jme mèl**

 **Vous: je ne suis ponit un canapé. Et serait-ce du placement de produit pour Ikea ? C'est honteux.**

 **Moi: mé tu menerv toi**

 **Vous: vous de même**

 **Moi: alor li é té toi**

Le bruit de leurs pas faisaient crisser la neige. La forêt était complétement silencieuse. Pas de vent dans les arbres, pas d'hiboux hululant.

C'était du moins l'impression qu'en avait Mme. Bucket, dont le coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Elle marchait, serrée contre son mari et son fils, tremblante, s'efforçant de paraître le plus calme possible.

Il faisait beaucoup trop noir, sans les lumières de l'ascenseur et les phares des voitures. Ils n'avaient qu'une lampe torche. Les otages marchaient avec précaution derrière Mr. Salt et Mme. Beauregarde, précédant Mme. Gloops.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait.

Elle n'était même pas sûre de vouloir le savoir.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle avait retrouvé son fils et qu'un homme armé lui demandait d'avancer. Alors elle avançait.

Elle pensait aux deux inspecteurs.

Ils les avaient laissés au bord de route, pour partir dans les bois.

Etaient ils seulement encore en vie ?

Elle frissona de nouveau.

Ce n'était pas à cause du froid.

ooOooOoo

Ding~

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, laissant passer les deux inspecteurs.

"C'est leurs voiture ?

\- affirmatif, répondit Ichabod, sans attendre son collègue pour se précipiter vers les traces de pas.

\- Il nous faudrait du renfort.

\- Pas le temps.

\- Au moins une lampe poche.

\- On improvisera.

\- D'habitude, c'est plutôt à vous d'objecter sans arrêt et à moi de proposer des choses plutôt stupidement dangereuses dans l'absolue, railla Abberline.

\- C'est que vous avez une prédisposition à la stupidité, ricana Ichabod en retour, avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt."

Son collègue le suivit, quelque peu réprobateur.

C'est une bonne idée de suivre des criminels à la trace.

Mais encore faut il pouvoir VOIR les traces.

ooOooOoo

La voiture se gara devant une grande maison en brique blanche. La tension à l'interieur du véhicule était si intense qu'elle aurait pu être découper en petit patée, voir même transformée en château de sable.

Ce fut Mike qui s'extirpa en premier de son siège, suivit de Violet, Augustus, Veruca, et en tout dernier Willy qui n'était bizarrement pas très enthousiaste.

Bizarrement.

La jeune fille bleue fut la première à avancer, prenant une grande inspiration. Elle se faufila jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Mike poussa le seul adulte - peut on vraiment lui accorder ce statut ?- d'une main quelque peu tremblante. Un déclic se fit entendre. Violet venait de crocheter la serrure. Il en aurait été impressioné, dans d'autres circonstances. Ou alors, il aurait prononcer un long discours sur la depravation de la jeunesse, lui donnant ainsi un singulier air de ressemblance avec grand père Georges.

La fillette poussa le battant, déglutissant. Silence de plomb, atmosphère écrasante. Il sentit une fois de plus le poids dérangeant de l'arme dans sa poche. Il aurait moins eu envie de déguerpir s'il était face à une armée de DENTISTES. De dentistes armés de FRAISES. Et d'APPAREILS DENTAIRES.

C'est dire.

Mike le poussa une nouvelle fois. Visiblement les enfants étaient aussi peu rassurés que lui. Et visiblement il allait devoir prendre la tête de la marche. Comme ça, si la cible tente d'assassiner quelqu'un avec, il ne sait pas lui, un balai ou un couteau de cuisine, le chocolatier fera un très bon rempart humain.

... Ca fait mal, les coups de balais ? Peut être que son chapeau amortirait le choc, non ?

Quoique.

Son chapeau ne merite certe pas ça. Quelle idée de faire une chose pareille à son couvre chef.

Il ferait mieux de se prendre l'hypothétique balai dans la tête. Il ne pouvait pas abîmer son cher haut de forme, tout de même.

Quel sacrilège !

"Taisez vous, bon sang ! marmonna très vite Veruca, au bord de la crise de nerfs."

Oups ! Il n'avait pas réaliser qu'il parlait tout haut.

A ce rythme là, le balai ne risque pas de rester hypothétique longtemps.

ooOooOoo

Vash tendit l'oreille, les lèvres stoppées à quelques centimètres de sa tasse de café.

Il était presque sûr d'avoir entendu des éclats de voix.

... Presque, c'est le mot.

Il était beaucoup trop fatigué.

Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vérifier.

Il posa doucement sa tasse sur l'évier et sortit à pas feutrés de sa cuisine.

ooOooOoo

Mr. Salt ouvrit rapidement la porte de la petite maison délabrée. Derrière lui, ses otages et alliées tremblaient de froid.

Tous s'engouffrèrent dedans, soulagés d'échapper à la nuit glaciales, quelqu'en soit le prix. Les quatres prisonniers se tassèrent ensemble dans un coin de la pièce. Personne ne pipait mot. Les Buckets serraient leurs fils contre eux, comme si ça pouvait le protéger.

"Bon, sussura Mr. Salt. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre."

ooOooOoo

SCHBAM

"Encore une racine ? s'enquit poliment Frederick Abberline."

Un juron lui repondit.

C'était sa faute aussi, à Ichabod. Vouloir poursuivre des gens dans une forêt de nuit. Sans lampe. Avec une resistance au stress égal à zéro.

Au moins, l'avantage d'avoir le nez dans la neige, c'est qu'on peut difficilement louper les traces de pas.

Et puis, ça pourrait être pire. Au moins, il ne neigeait plus. Et les branches des arbres ne cachaient pas complétement la lune.

Son collègue se releva, pestant silencieusement contre la nature entière, et reprit à grand pas sa route, sans se soucier du fait que Frederick le suive ou non.

En même temps, celui ci ne serait pas assez stupide pour le laisser marcher tout seul dans la forêt. Ce serait courrir le risque que ce cher Inspecteur Crane fasse une crise cardiaque devant une souche d'arbre en croyant qu'il s'agissait d'un cavalier sans tête.

Sans oublier le risque qu'il se fasse aussi prendre en otage. Doué comme était son estimé collègue.

Il aurait bien besoin d'une cigarette.

Là.

Maintenant.

Il poussa un long soupir, emboîtant le pas de l'autre homme.

Ils continuèrent de marcher pendant encore un certain temps. Dix minutes, peut être vingt, il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'Ichabod s'était écroulé lamentablement sur le chemin 54 fois avant qu'ils n'arrivent devant une petite cabane.

Au fond des bois.

Bon sang ! Cette histoire est désespérement cliché ! Cet écrivain de pacotille devrait plutôt écrire dans le people, tiens.

OUI ALORS C'EST INCROYABLE NOUS APPRENONS AUJOURD'HUI QUE KIM KARDASHIAN EST ALLEE ACHETER DU LAIT, WOAW, C'EST TELLEMENT INCROYABLE, TOUT LE MONDE PEOPLE EST EN EMOI ! UNE SOURCE SÛRE AFFIRME PAR AILLEURS QUE CET ACHAT SERAIT EN FAIT UN MOYEN POUR ELLE DE RENCONTRER SON AMANT SECRET, VLADIMIR POUTINE, QUI, EN FAITES, N'ETAIT PAS DU TOUT AU KREMLIN A CE MOMENT LA, IL S'AGIRAIT EN FAIT DE SA DOUBLURE OFFICIEL, SI SI, TOU SA Cé TRè VRè.

Bah voilà ! Là ça fonctionne. Vocation ratée môa j'dis.

"Et maintenant ? demanda Frederick. "

Ichabod se figea.

Oui.

En effet.

Et maintenant ?

ooOooOoo

Mike se raidit en entendant très distinctement de bruits de pas dans la pièce d'à côté. Les autres avaient visiblement entendu aussi.

Veruca poussa un glapissement incontrolé, Violet sursauta et Augustus se stoppa brutalement, provoquant un remous de son gras.

Et le chocolatier entama une fuite vers la sortie, très vite stoppé par la pensée des conséquences qu'aurait cet acte sur la survie immédiate de ses amis.

A la place, il sortit donc son arme. Le regard du jeune gamer fut aussitôt attiré par l'éclat particulier du canon. Il cligna des yeux. Ses jambes lui semblaient étrangement molles.

 _Dis toi que c'est comme dans les jeux vidéos,_ se répétait il. _Mais en vrai._

La lumière de la pièce au bout du couloir où ils s'entassaient tout les cinq s'alluma.

ooOooOoo

Lumière. Ah ! Repéré. Tu as toujours été nul en cache cache mon petit Willy. C'est de la faute de ton chapeau. Tout le monde le voit quand tu t'accroupis derrière un meuble.

Et maintenant ?

Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

LA FUITE.

Non !

Penses aux Bucket.

... Tu as toujours ton arme, et tu sais quoi faire.

Et si ça rate ?

Tu as le choix ?

Ah bah non !

Tu es complètement fou à te parler à toi même.

C'est le sucre qui se moque de la confiserie.

ALORS ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

ooOooOoo

Et Willy Wonka fit quelque chose d'assez surprenant. Une lueur s'alluma au fond de ses yeux. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire un peu absent. Et il marcha droit vers le salon, arme dans la main.

Les quatres enfants restèrent figés.

Ils entendirent une exclamation surprise. Un petit rire du chocolatier, qui souhaitait le plus naturellement du monde le bonsoir à sa cible.

Protestations, menaces de la futur victime.

Silence brusque. Probablement venait elle de voir l'arme.

"Bonne nuit !~"

Le coup de feu retentit dans toute la maison.

ooOooOoo

Arthur Kirkland se frotta les bras, frigorifié.

"Je n'en peux plus. Il n'y a rien de suspect par ici.

\- Ca veut dire qu'on peut rentrer ? couina Alfred."

Le plus âgé allait lui répondre à l'affirmative.

Avant qu'un coup de feu depuis la maison aux briques blanches ne retentisse.

Les deux policiers s'entre regardèrent.

Et se précipitèrent dans un même mouvement vers la demeure de Vash Zwingli.

 **ooOooOoo**

 **Charlie: oh mon Dieu ! Monsieur Wonka a tuer quelqu'un !**

 **Ichabod: quoi ?! Mais à quoi ça sert alors que je me caille les miches pour essayer de sauver votre peau si vous n'y mettez pas de la bonne volonté ?!**

 **Willy: oh, ça va, tu n'es pas mon p...P... pè... pa...**

 **Frederick: père ?**

 **Willy: Oui. Voilà.**

 **Ichabod: cette histoire n'a ni queue ni tête...**

 **Frederick: comme un certain cavalier.**

 **Ichabod *gasp*: n'en parlez pas Abberline ! Sinon je prononce le mot Jack l'Even-**

 **Frederick: non ! C'est bon, je me tais !**

 **A DEMAIN POUR LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE !**

 **A PLUS BANDE DE MOQUETTE BLEUE !**

 **Vous: puisque je vous dis qu'il s'agit d'un placement de produit, ventrebleu.**


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPITRE 20

 **SALUT BANDE DE HOBBIT POILUS**

 **Voici le DERNIER CHAPITRE avant l'épilogue !**

 **Et oui !**

 **ENFIN !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

La jeune fille sautillait le long du trottoir, les yeux rêveurs.

Elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre son meilleur ami.

La vie est belle. L'insousciance de l'enfance.

Si fragile, si éphèmère bonheur.

Détruit en une seconde. Qu'est ce que c'est, une seconde ? C'est rien. C'est tout.

Un grand bruit.

Crissement de pneus.

Tableau brisé.

Eclat de miroir.

Cheveux blonds épars.

Flaque vermeil.

Petite main délicate.

Inerte sur la fossé.

Robe bleue.

Etalée au sol.

Fleur de tissus.

Entourant un corps immobile.

Grand yeux bleus d'innocence.

Fermés à présent.

Sirène d'ambulance.

Larme des parents.

Yeux équarquillés.

Choc du conducteur.

Visage paisible.

Enfance volée.

Insousciance brisée.

Elle ne vint jamais au rendez vous.

ooOooOoo

Julia cligna des yeux.

Flash back.

Willy est terriblement contagieux.

Devant elle, Mr. Salt faisait les cents pas. Ses traces de pieds restaient bien visible dans la couche INOMMABLE de poussière. Il s'efforçait de garder un visage impassible. Mais il était évident qu'il ne supportait pas lui même l'attente.

Comment un magnat de la noisette à t-il ainsi pû sombrer dans le kidnapping, la sequestration, le chantage, avec supplément de complicité de meutre ?

Il n'a VRAIMENT pas dû apprecier son séjour dans l'incinérateur.

Même Mme. Beauregard n'en menait pas large. Ses longs doigts trituraient sans relâche la manche de son manteau.

Et Mme. Gloops était avachie sur un vieux fauteuil, qui, par un miracle tout à fait exceptionnel, arrivait à supporter son poids.

A côté d'elle, tout les Bucket étaient serrés les uns contre les autres.

Deux des domestiques des Salt étaient placés d'un côté et de l'autre de la porte.

Ils attendaient tous le coup de fil annonçant que Willy Wonka était désormais un assassin.

La sonnerie d'un portable tinta dans la pièce, étrangement joyeuse compte tenu du contexte. Mr. Salt plongea la main dans sa poche, fébrile.

"DADDY !"

La voix larmoyante et paniquée de Veruca retentit dans toute la pièce.

"Il l'a tué Daddy ! Il y a du sang partout !"

Charlie se mit à pleurer.

"C'est parfait, ma chérie, s'exclama Mr. Salt. Vous quatres, sortez vite avant que la police n'arrive."

La petite raccrocha aussitôt.

Julia rajouta un point cruciale à sa liste.

Comment un père pouvait il envoyer sa fille au devant d'un meurtre ?

"Bon, sussura doucement Mr. Salt. Voilà une bonne chose de faite."

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à ses domestiques.

"Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire."

Il prit un air faussement désolé.

"Pas de témoin."

Ils hochèrent la tête. Mr. Salt balaya la pièce du regard. Mr. et Mme. Bucket. Julia. Mme. Beauregard. Mme. Gloops.

"Pas un seul."

L'un des domestiques sortit une arme de sa veste.

Deux secondes plus tard, Mme. Beauregard s'écroulait, un trou sanglant ornant son front. Le second leva son arme. La visa, elle.

Elle ferma les yeux.

ooOooOoo

"On ne va pas rester ici tout la nuit, finit par murmurer Frederick."

Cela faisait près de dix minutes qu'ils observaient la scène se déroulant à l'intérieur de la cabane moisie -dont l'état n'était pas sans rappeller la Cabane Hurlante de Pré au Lard-, et ils n'avaient toujours rien tenté.  
Il ne savait même pas combien de personnes étaient armées à l'intérieur.

Eux, ils n'étaient que deux.

Sans compter qu'Ichabod visait comme un pied.

Son collègue ne lui repondit pas, tout plongé dans ses réflexion qu'il était. Il avait fait plusieurs fois le tour de la cabane, histoire d'être bien SÛR que la seule entrée possible était la porte.

Il avait formé plusieurs hypothèses. Et formuler plusieurs contre hypothèses.

1- Entrer comme des bourrins, armes au poings, en s'égosillant "POLIIICE PERSONNE NE BOUGE !"

Sauf que ces gens ont des otages et que ça équivaudrait à leurs coller eux mêmes une balle entre les deux yeux.

2- Balancer des cailloux aux fenêtres jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux aille voir et profiter de l'effet de surprise pour exécuter le petit 1.

Sauf que c'est pas parce que y'en a un qui y va que la contre hypothèse du 1 n'est pas valable. Sans compter qu'il faudra piquer un sprint après avoir jeté les petits cailloux pour aider son collègue dans l'entrée de bourrin.

3- Faire croire qu'ils étaient de pauvres promeneurs perdus alors qu'ils apportaient une galette et un petit pot de beurre à Grand'Ma.

Personne n'apportait une galette et un petit pot de beurre à sa grand mère à quatres heures du matin. Et ils se feraient probablement descendre sur le champs.

4- Monter sur le toit, passer par la vieille cheminée probablement pleine d'araignées pour surgir dans la pièce jouxant celle ou se trouvait tout ce beau monde.

... A vrai dire, TECHNIQUEMENT, ce n'était pas irréalisable. La maison était très petite et bordée d'arbre fait pour l'escalade.

Mais avons nous déjà mentionné la peur panique d'Ichabod Crane envers tout ce qui a huit pattes ?

L'inspecteur déglutit, secoua la tête. Avait il de toute façon le choix ? Non. Et le temps était compté.

Courage Ichabod ! Cours bravement vers la cheminée, épée lévée vers les cieux, prête à pourfendre toutes ces arachnées habitant séant !

"... On pourrait... passer... par... la... cheminée...

\- CHEM CHEMINEE CHEM CHEM CHERO, j'aime bien tout c'que j'dessine car j'dessine que c'que j'aime~"

Ichabod lui lança un regard outré.

"Vous n'avez pas honte ?"

Frederick toussota vaguement, l'air gené. Lui même ne s'expliquait pas son éclat.

L'auteur, elle, était par contre très fiere de pourrir l'intrigue de cette manière.

"Vas pour la cheminée, marmonna Frederick."

Et c'est ainsi que les dignes inspecteurs de police se trouvèrent à imiter le Père Noël sur le toît d'une maison branlante afin de tenter de sauver la vie de quatre otages.

Et, sans le savoir, de deux complices.

ooOooOoo

Les quatres enfants restèrent un instant immobiles, choqués. Puis, d'un même mouvement, ils se précipitèrent dans le salon.

Willy Wonka était accroupi à côté d'un homme étendu, les doigts cherchant le pouls. Sa main était crispé sur son arme. Une tache rougeâtre s'étendait sur la poitrine de sa victime, dont le visage était livide. Ses cheveux blonds mi longs étaient éparpillés sur le tapis.

Veruca poussa un faible cri.

"Il respire encore, murmura la voix joyeuse et enfantine du chocolatier."

Sous les yeux horrifiés des enfants, il leva une nouvelle fois son arme, la colla contre le front de l'homme, et tira. Un peu de sang gicla, coula le long du visage de ce qui, recemment encore, était un homme.

Violet se detourna brutalement. Augustus vomit son dîner sur le canapé blanc. Mike resta figé, pâle comme la mort.

"Et bien, s'exclama Willy Wonka, tu n'appelles pas ton père pour le prévenir, petite fille ?"

Veruca mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'on parlait d'elle.

Elle sortit son portable d'une main tremblante. Composa le numéro de son père. Il décrocha.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle hurlait presque dans le combiné.

Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, tout les regards étaient tournés vers elle.

"On sort, murmura t-elle."

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour reveiller les autres.

Violet se rua vers le jardin, suivit de Mike et Augustus.

Willy Wonka ne bougea pas, ce contentant d'observer l'homme à terre.

Son regard était doux, presque paternel.

Psycopathe.

Monstre.

Elle s'enfuit à son tour, à la suite des trois autres enfants.

ooOooOoo

Arthur Kirkland se degomma l'épaule d'un violent coup contre la porte d'entrée.

Qui, bien sûr, n'était pas fermé.

Ce qui fit qu'il fit à plat ventre dans le hall d'entrée. Tout était sombre, exepté la longue lumière blanchâtre provenant du salon. L'atmosphère était glauque à souhait. Probablement parce qu'il savait qu'un meurtre y avait été commis.

Deux coups de feu.

Il y avait eu deux coups de feu.

Et il n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher ça.

Il se releva souplement -du moins l'esperait-il- et se rua dans le salon, arme au poing, braillant un splendide "POLICE ! PERSONNE NE BOUGE !"

Si Ichabod Crane avait été là il s'en serait auto giflé de desespoir.

"Oui ! Oui ! Je ne bouge pas ! Mais vous êtes sûr que vous ne préférez pas que je pose mon arme avant ?"

Arthur Kirkland ouvrit de grands yeux ébétés.

Alfred entra a son tour, manquant de bousculer son collègue.

Ils se retrouvaient tout les deux face à Willy Wonka.

Tenant une arme.

Accroupi à côté d'un homme blond.

Homme blond qui, malgré sa chemise trempée de sang et son visage dégoulinant, semblait parfaitement normal.

Il était d'ailleurs occupé à foudroyer tout le monde du regard.

"Remarque, reprit Willy avec un sourire de malade mental, c'est pas non plus comme si c'était des vrais balles, uhuh~"

FLASH BACK UTILE (c'est un miracle)

Willy ouvrit le chargeur, et, tranquillement, d'un geste qui se voulait assuré, en remplie les petits trous prévus à cette effet. Il vit du coin de l'oeil la petite fille hoqueter.

Il reprima difficilement le sourire victorieux qui menaçait de poindre, refermant la boîte qui contenait il y avait encore quelques secondes ses derniers bonbons.

Ah oui, un bonbon n'a pas à être utile ?

C'est ce qu'on verra.

ooOooOoo

Décidé, il s'empara de l'arme qui était dans sa poche. Frissonna. Ce qu'il pouvait haïr ce contact.

Mike le regardait avec effarement.

Ainsi, il est possible de faire valser son masque d'indifférence ? Amusant, très amusant !

Il ne put, cette fois, retenir son sourire.

Les enfants allaient le prendre pour un psycopathe. C'est presque le cas. UN PSYCOPATHE DU SUCRE, cétrèbon le sucre.

Il se dirigea vers le salon d'un pas qui se voulait assuré.

Se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme qui semblait plus jeune que lui.

L'homme ouvrit la bouche en "o".

"Bonsoir !~"

C'est pas parce qu'on entre chez les gens à quatres heures du matin qu'on doit en oublier la politesse.

Une lueur de colère passa dans les yeux verts de son vis-à-vis.

"Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?! Je vais appeller la police ! Sortez !

\- Eh ! Vous posez des questions, mais vous ne me laissez même pas le temps de répondre. Malpoli !"

L'autre s'en étouffa presque de rage et de surprise.

"Malpoli ?! MOI ?!

\- Mais tout à fait !"

Le blond voulut apparement rétorqué quelque chose, avant de se figer.

Les yeux fixés sur l'arme qu'il tenait.

Willy tressaillit un peu, avant de lever le canon vers l'autre.

Celui ci sursauta violemment.

Le chocolatier posa doucement un doigt sur ses levres -chuuut-.

"Bonne nuit~"

Il tira.

Emporté par le choc du projectile, l'autre bascula en arrière. Le bonbon éclata sur sa chemise, l'éclaboussant joliment de rouge.

Il s'en sortirait probablement avec un bleu.

Willy s'empressa de s'accroupir à côté de l'homme, qui tentait déjà de se relever, visiblement complétement perdu. Il le plaqua de nouveau au sol.

"Chut ! siffla t-il. Chut, chut, chut ! Vous êtes mort, d'accord ? Pas bouger. Chut."

Le blond le fixa un instant, nageant dans l'incompréhension. Mais le bruit des pas paniqués des enfants acheva de le convaincre. Il ferma convulsivement les yeux. Willy s'empressa de mimer la "recherche du pouls perdu".

Veruca poussa un petit cri. Pauvre gosse.

Mike le regardait avec une pointe de doute.

... Mmh. Pas bon.

"Il respire encore~"

L'homme tressaillit sous sa main.

Il lui tira de nouveau dans la tête.

Deux bleus.

CA POURRAIT ETRE PIRE HEIN.

Cette fois, les gamins étaient définitivement traumatisés.

THERAPIE POUR TOUT LE MONDE ! Son Oompa Loompa psychiatre aura du boulot.

"Et bien ? Tu n'appelles pas ton père, petite fille ?"

Veruca hoqueta. Elle s'empressa d'obeir, tremblante.

Les ordres furent clairs.

Déguerpir.

Pas question ! Valait mieux pour lui qu'il reste ici. Histoire de pouvoir expliquer un peu cette situation LEGEREMENT compliquée dans laquelle il se trouvait présentement.

Et peut être essayer de joindre l'inspecteur qu'il avait jeté dans un placard.

C'est vrai que c'était très inconvenant de sa part. Il faudra songer à s'excuser très platement.

Les quatres enfants s'enfuirent à toute jambes dans le jardin. Il faudra qu'il se renseigne, mais il lui semblait bien qu'ils avaient battus un record de vitesse.

"Ils sont partis~"

Le blond ouvrit un oeil méfiant. Et légèrement noir, aussi. Il avait probablement une belle migraine dut à l'éclatement d'un bonbon absolument exquis sur son occipit frontal.

Willy lui fit un petit coucou de la main.

SCHBAM

Quelqu'un fit irruption dans la maison.

Le blond se redressa immédiatement, alerté.

"POLICE ! PERSONNE NE BOUGE !"

... c'est pas un peu cliché, ça ?

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Bien sûr, Arthur Kirkland, lui, n'avait pas toutes ces importantes données.

Tout ce qu'il savait, lui, c'est que:

1- Le disparu était devant eux

2- devant la victime d'un meurtre qu'il aurait du commettre mais qui, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, se portait comme un charme

3- le disparu se moquait très visiblement de lui.

"... pas des vraies balles... "

Il échangea un regard perplexe avec Alfred.

Et la sonnerie de son portable retentit.

ooOooOoo

Ichabod respira un grand coup, avant de se glisser dans le conduit de la cheminée.

Fermant très fort les yeux pour ne pas voir d'éventuelles BESTIOLES. La paume de ses mains se retrouva immédiatement souillée suite à l'effleurement de la CRASSE des murs qui l'entouraient.

Il se laissa lentement glisser, asphyxier à moitié par la quantité ASTRONOMIQUE de poussière amassée ici.

Il entendit Frederick l'imiter, avec également une certaine réticence. C'est que son "propre" passage avait déjà soulevé un nuage de poussière bien noire.

Il atterit finalement dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

Mais il ne sortit pas assez vite pour éviter Abberline qui lui tomba BIEN EVIDEMENT dessus.

Il se retint de justesse de s'écrouler comme une ICHABOUSE sur le sol, se retenant aux bords.

Il lui lança son meilleurs regard mauvais.

L'autre lui repondit par un sourire satisfait, s'installant sur les épaules de son collègue.

L'imbécile.

Il ne croyait quand même pas qu'ils allaient lancer l'offensive en mode "à dada sur les épaules d'Icheval" ?!

Par chance, il sembla se rappeller que le serieux était requis dans une AFFAIRE DE PRISE D'OTAGE.

Les deux inspecteurs se dirigèrent le plus silencieusement possible vers la porte du salon, laissant tomber des tapons de poussières noirâtre de leurs épaules par dessus la poussière grisâtre du sol.

LA PROPRETE C'EST TOUJOURS UN PLAISIR. OU EST CENDRILLON QUAND ON EN A BESOIN.

"Pas de témoin, lâcha une voix de l'autre coté du battant."

Oh oh.

"Pas un seul."

Ca sent vraiment la crotte là. Et ça 'a rien à voir avec la cheminée.

Un coup de feu retentit.

Et le cerveau d'Ichabod partit en mode YOLO.

Il défonça la porte d'un vigoureux coup de pied, en braillant un "POLICE PERSONNE NE BOUGE", sous les yeux absolument ahuris d'Abberline.

Et le pire, c'est que ça fonctionna.

L'homme qui s'appretait à tirer sur un des otages fit un bond de trois mètres de haut. Les autres fixèrent avec ébahissement cette chose toute noire couverte d'araignée qui beuglait en agitant un flingue.

"Euh, prononça très intelligemment Frederick. C'est ça. Personne ne bouge."

Visiblement trop surpris pour se servir de leurs neurones, les deux domestiques jetèrent très loin leurs armes.

En même temps, ils avaient été embauchés pour faire le ménage chez les Salt, A LA BASE. Et ils ont même pas eut le droit à une augmentation. C'est la misère.

Et Ichabod en était encore à se demander comment il avait fait.

ooOooOoo

Julia ouvrit timidement un oeil. Le coup de feu n'avait jamais retentit.

Cependant, deux ombres noires venaient de se ruer à l'intérieur de la pièce, et, par un étrange concours de circonstance, désarmer les deux molosses.

Et tout les occupants de la pièce en était à ramasser leurs mâchoires sur le sol.

ooOooOoo

Mme. Bucket cligna des yeux, reconnaissant finalement les deux inspecteurs.

Une bouffée de soulagement la traversa.

Mais, il n'empêche.

Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle voyait la police.

ooOooOoo

Frederick poussa un leger soupir devant le cadavre de la blonde.

Un mort qu'il n'avait pas réussi à empêcher.

Pendant qu'Ichabod vivait son heure de gloire au fond d'un trou à poussière en passant des menottes à de terribles criminels, dont une grosse, grosse, grosse dame, il sortit son portable.

Autant vérifier si l'autre meurtre avait pu être empêcher, lui aussi.

Et dire que ça aurait pu être une soirée normale.

Pourquoi fallait il toujours que des gens aient l'idée faramineuse de se faire enlever ?

 **Willy: je suis un génie.**

 **Ichabod: c'est ce qu'on dit.**

 **Vash: Est-ce que vous vous rendez au moins compte du PRIX de ma chemise ?!**

 **Vous: ... je crains fort ne plus avoir de mots.**

 **Moi: chouett. C 1 mirakl.**

 **Vous: et donc, c'est ainsi que ça doit se finir ?**

 **Moi: ouai. A DEMAIN, BANDE DE CHAUSSETTE PUANTE.**


	22. Chapter 22

EPILOGUE

 **SALUT BANDE D'ANGELOTS EN SLIP !**

 **Et voilà l'EPILOGUE !**

 **Le 24 décembre, comme promis !**

 **Il était grand temps que cette histoire se termine, pas vrai , cher lecteur ?**

 **Vous: certes oui.**

 **Merci encore à tout ceux qui m'ont suivis jusqu'ici ! Je vous fait des GROS BISOUS.**

 **Si tout vas bien, on se retrouve demain pour un OS sur un univers TOUT A FAIT différent.**

 **Un indice:**

 **un vieux château.**

 **De la magie.**

 **La pleine lune.**

 **Une carte.**

 **Des Animagus chien, cerf et rat.**

 **Alors ?**

 **En tout cas, bonne fête et BONNE LECTURE !**

Grand'Pa Joe leva la tête. La porte de leurs petite maison venait de s'ouvrir.

Charlie se rua dans ses bras, baragouinant tout un tas de mots inintelligibles, dans lesquels il comprit seulement "meutre", "enlèvement", "Willy" et "Salt".

Les deux autres Buckets s'écroulèrent sur le canapé, véritablement lessivés.

"Alors ? demanda Grand père Georges de sa délicate et aimable voix.

\- parle moins vite, Charlie, reprimanda Grand Mère Joséphine.

\- libellules, sourit Grand Mère Georgina."

Les trois grands parents eurent alors le droit au récit du garçon, puis des déboires des parents avec les deux inspecteurs de police.

Et ils furent tous d'accord pour dire que, non. Tout ça n'avait rien de banale.

"Mais, s'enquit finalement Grand Père Joe, où est Willy ?"

A vrai dire, Willy squattait actuellement une chaise au commissariat, devant un Ichabod Crane complètement H.S qui n'avait toujours pas fini de perdre ses petits tapons de poussières. Celui ci recueillait la déposition du principal concerné, très satisfait malgré tout de pouvoir boucler l'enquête.

Et de pouvoir aller prendre une douche.

Les douches, c'est la vie.

"Et là, vos collègues sont arrivés en détruisant la malheureuse porte de ce cher monsieur ! Vous devriez leurs mettre un blâme. Tout le monde s'acharne toujours sur les portes alors qu'elles n'ont strictement rien fait, c'est un comble, vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Certes, marmonna Ichabod.

\- Enfin bref ! Voilà toute l'histoire ! s'enthousiasma Willy Wonka."

Et bien. C'est pas commun de retrouver un disparu d'aussi bonne humeur, surtout dans les circonstances qui sont les siennes.

"Bien, soupira Ichabod. Mr. Salt sera traduit en justice, avec Mme. Gloops.

\- Splendide ! Et les quatres enfants ?

\- Nous aviserons. Je pense qu'ils pourront rejoindre leurs familles. Tout dépendra de leurs bonne volonté.

\- Bonne volonté, ahah ! Comme s'ils pouvaient en avoir ! Un chocolat ?"

L'inspecteur cru halluciner quand Willy sortit une tablette entière de son chapeau.

Il secoua négativement la tête.

"Vous êtes libre de partir."

Le chocolatier afficha un grand sourire plein de dents blanches et se releva souplement.

Ichabod lui ouvrit la porte avec un soupir de soulagement.

"Oh ! Eh ! J'oubliais ! s'exclama Willy avec enthousiasme."

L'inspecteur le regarda avec méfiance.

"Vous avez une araignée sur le bras~"

Ichabod Crane frôla la crise cardiaque.

Frederick s'aspergea le visage d'eau. La suie qui le maculait s'écoula en grosse traînée noirâtre dans l'évier autrefois immaculé.

Il venait de remettre Mr. Salt aux policiers chargés de l'excorter dans ce qui sera sa nouvelle demeure: la prison. Il s'adossa au mur, un sourire satisfait au visage.

Voilà une affaire rondement menée, ma foi.

Il s'alluma une cigarette, inspira une bonne bouffée. Il ne l'avait pas volée celle là. Les volutes de fumée s'élevèrent jusqu'au plafond. Il les observa longuement, perdu dans ses pensées.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer son collègue visiblement très désireux de retrouver sa blancheur de craie.

Ils échangèrent un regard.

"Abberline, vous allez vraiment finir par vous le choper, ce cancer des poumons."

Frederick lui adressa son meilleur sourire.

Décidément, ils ne changeraient jamais.

Willy sortit d'un pas guilleret, balançant allégrement sa canne nouvellement récupérée.

La vie est belle. Le soleil brille. La neige scintille. L'effluve du chocolat flotte dans l'air.

Son sourire s'étira un peu plus quand il vit qu'elle l'avait attendu, devant les marches blanches du commissariat. Il sautilla joyeusement jusqu'à elle, les yeux pétillants.

Elle lui sourit timidement.

Ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

Il la coupa net.

"Que dirais tu de venir faire un tour à la chocolaterie ?~"

Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre, avant de l'entraîner vers son ascenseur de verre - si gentiment restitué par les deux Inspecteurs.

Elle ne protesta même pas -Willy est bien trop têtu pour tolérer ça-.

L'engin démarra tranquillement.

C'est sûr que ça fonctionne mieux quand on sait sur quel bouton appuyer.

"Willy, commença t-elle, j'ai des choses à te dire.

\- Je n'en doute pas ! Chocolat ?"

Il lui brandit sa tablette sous le nez.

Elle soupira légèrement, avant de sourire de nouveau.

"Pourquoi pas, après tout.

\- Exactement, répliqua aussitôt le chocolatier, un sourire élastique aux lèvres. Pourquoi pas !"

FIN ?


	23. Chapter 23

SALUT BANDES DE TACOS AU CUMIN  
Non, désolée, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre de Vengeance Chocolatée.

Oué je sais c'est triste.

Cette fanfiction est terminée, définitivement.

Alors, je sais ce que vous pensez: POURQUOI diable fichtre donc avoir mit un POINT D'INTERROGATION -ciel- derrière le mot FIN ? Et POURQUOI DONC -sacrebleu- poster une feinte de chapitre comme ça ? C'est trop cruel !

ET BIEN, c'est parce que, si Vengeance Chocolatée est terminée, son histoire, elle, ne l'est pas.

Et oui !

Vous avez lu, en quelque sorte, la première partie de l'histoire.

Et la deuxième va être mise en ligne aujourd'hui.

C'est une autre fanfiction, bien sûr.

Mais qui se place à sa suite.

Avec DIX NOUVEAUX PERSONNAGES rien que dans le prologue.

Je vous invite donc, chers tacos au cumin, à vous rendre sur la Fanfiction "COMMENT S'ECHAPPER D'UNE PRISON FEDERALE" (Charlie et la Chocolaterie).

Et encore merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'à là !

EcrirePourVIvre


End file.
